


Koi no Yokan

by panda_desu



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinnai Sho is a chef/owner of a French restaurant who's also a member of a yakuza group. Hirose is a student who works part time at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally intended to be NaNoWriMo project but real life & work must came butting in so I decided to finish this in slow pace, instead. 
> 
> There will be some crossover in future chapters since this AU is based on a crossover AU created by this little group of friends of mine.
> 
> Also, please pardon my English m(_ _)m

The kitchen is already cleaned. Plates and other dinner wares are stored back in their places on the shelves near the pantry. The cooking appliances are also back in to their storage: inside the cupboards or hung on the wall. Stoves and islands are free of oil and other stains. Left but one stove still cooking at a corner. A big pot is settled on top, slowly cooking stock for soup base which must be cooked for fifteen hours. The chef has made sure that the heat is set so the stock won't ruin and ready for use the next day.

The lamps has been turned off, too; along with muffled sounds from the dressing room and the sounds of doors opened and closed as well as drifting conversations. Several heads peek through a half opened office door.

"Jinnai-san, otsukaresama!"

Jinnai lifts his head from the shopping list he's been studying and waves his hand, "Ou! Otsukare!"

"Oyasumi, Jinnai-san!"

"Un. Oyasumi. Take care!"

"Ne, Jinnai-san. The three of us are going for a drink, care to join?"

Jinnai shrugs, "I'm all set," he says while nodding to a bottle of Corona near his elbow.

Several other greetings come before finally it quiets down. Jinnai peers to the doorway to make sure and he's right; one last person passes by, bowing to him, in a hurry. After he hears the door is slammed shut, the atmosphere becomes real quiet. Jinnai concentrates again to check the long list in front of him.

As the owner as well as chef de cuisine of a high-classed French restaurant in Roppongi, Jinnai is always the last to go home. The sous chef left many lists of stuffs and groceries that he needs to check before being delivered to the suppliers. Sometimes, both of them arrange time to go shopping by themselves. He also has to make the time to check on the financial report from the treasurer and signs several soon-to-be-due tax invoices.

He lights a cigarette and walks back and forth around his office while thinking on the menu which the restaurant has to offer the next day. After one hour of pacing and thinking, Jinnai starts scribbling the decided menu on a piece of paper, makes sure that it's final and puts it inside a small folder to leave it on his table. Tomorrow morning, Kenta, the sous chef will take it and announce it to the rest of the staffs.

The clock has stroke eleven o'clock when Jinnai finally getting ready to leave his restaurant. He's about to turn off the light and locks the door when his phone vibrates inside his pocket, playing the song of his favorite band.

"Moshi-moshi," Jinnai answers his phone while pressing the elevator button to go down.

"Sho-chan, it's me," a familiar voice greets him from the other side, "Do you have time?"

"I was about to go home. Don't say you're nearby and want to come over, okay, Mossan. I won't open the door for you," Jinnai chides immediately.

The man called Mossan laughs, "Nah. I'm actually at Shibuya, looking for company."

"Mossan?" Jinnai kicks the elevator wall with the point of his shoe, "Don't tell me you're really going to that club you mentioned before?"

"Hm? Milk Boy? Un. I want to go there."

Jinnai raises his eyebrows. Suddenly, he has a bad feeling, "So?"

"I made Takuya to accompany me but that asshole has the nerve to break promises. He has made me wait for two hours now!"

"So why don't you come in by yourself?"

"What's the fun in going to this kind of club by myself?"

"Mossan, I'm really tired and I'm not in the mood to visit such weird places. Ask Waka,"

"ARE YOU INSANE, SHO-CHAN?" Jinnai brings his phone away from his ear then he jumps out of the elevator. His companion is still talking, "There's no way on earth I'll ask Waka to such place! I still want to live, yanno! Moreover, how do you know I wanted you to come along? I haven't asked you, yet."

"Why else are you calling me at this hour for?" Jinnai raises his eyebrow again.

"Come on, Sho-chan. You don't need to stay long."

Jinnai snorts, "Haven't you have enough of Shinchi getting mad at you?"

"Don't bring Shinchi in to this, okay!" his friend cuts in, "So, do you want to come or not?"

"No,"

"Sho-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan..."

*****

The night is getting late but the merriment inside that place has just started. People start to crowd Milk Boys' hall, a gay club slightly concealed at the corner of Kabuki-chou. But even though some may call it crowded, there are actually only 50 people inside the club. Milk Boy is not big and it's semi exclusive. Marketed by word of mouth, its cover charge reaches 5000 yen (free flow included at certain nights) and provides private rooms for those seeking special treatments.

Moody atmosphere and the flowing music accompany Daisuke's steps through several tables towards the bar. He's quite trained not to flinch or reacts in extreme when there are prying hands curious about his shoulders, hips, thighs or bottom. Or creative lips throwing whistles or... let him consider it as compliment. Daisuke doesn't blame anyone. The clothes he's wearing are pretty suggestive: a tank top which falls around his middle and a leather pants which he suspects must be inexpensive due to lack of fabric; and the clothes is indeed intended to seduce the guests.

Carefully, he puts the tray he's been holding on the bar. Expertly avoiding a hand trying to touch his waist, he smiles to the bartender, "Two gin & tonic, 1 Singapore Sling for table number two; Sangria, 2 tequila shots and 2 whiskey sours for table number three and DomPeri for VIP number 5, Icchan," he chirps in one breath while handing the empty glasses he carried.

The bartender smiles back broadly, "Hai yo, Dai-chan. How are you tonight?"

Daisuke shrugs cutely, "Same old. Can't get any better."

"What's with Moriya-san? He has a long face since he arrived."

Daisuke takes a quick look over his shoulder, to the table which the club owner usually occupies. Indeed, Moriya doesn't look happy and doesn't respond to his customers as friendly as usual. Daisuke shrugs again, "Must be another fight with his boyfriend."

"Right. Here we go," says the bartender, putting two glasses of martini in front of Daisuke.

Daisuke's eyes widen and protests immediately, "Eeeh? Why me?"

"Ma-chan's down with the flu so he's not in. Moriya-san quite likes you so you bring this to him," the bartender grins widely.

Having no option, Daisuke brings the drink with a pout.

*****

Motokawa Shota is always easy to be found in the middle of a crowd due to his height. His hipster style is not that much different with other young people but Mossan - as he widely known as by everybody - is a close friend to Jinnai since years ago. As a member of a well-known yakuza group which rules the east of Tokyo, they have been through many things together. So it's really no big deal for Jinnai to recognize the tall guy.

Several people turn his way as Jinnai passes by. His laid back nature and his eyes which always look so sexy, everybody who knows him will nod their heads in agreement. But Jinnai can care any less. Different with Mossan or their friend, Takuya, who always welcome flirt or even make the first move, Jinnai prefers to be silent and watch. He may flirt on certain occasions but that only happens when he's really, really interested.

Mossan waves his hand energetically when he spots Jinnai coming near him. Jinnai protrudes his mouth and shakes his head when a waiter comes by their table, ready to take his order.

"No? As a start?" Mossan asks as he sips on his beer.

"I already told you that I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere tonight. I only came because you insist," Jinnai retorts, taking a leather cigarette case out of his pocket and light a stick. Mossan follows his lead.

"Shouldn't we go now?" Jinnai asks after they take a moment to enjoy their cigarettes.

Mossan's grin grows wide, "Now, who's being impatient, eh?"

Jinnai shrugs, "The faster the better, right? So we can get done with it and I can go home."

"Hai, hai," Mossan stands on his feet, fishing for his wallet and leaves several bills on the table, near his drink, "Let's go."

When they walk up to the club's location, Jinnai recognizes several familiar faces in between the throngs. Those faces recognize them as well and they exchange courteous nods, some of them even bow to both men in respect. Jinnai and Mossan keep on walking.

"Hai, hai, here we are~" Mossan chirps happily when they stop in front of a building washed in blue and silver. Near the entrance, there's a small rainbow flag, just about the size of a kerchief. Two bouncers, big and stout, guard the queue in front of the entrance. It's not a long queue, only ten people or so. Occasionally, music can be heard from inside every time the door is opened when someone going in or out of the club. 

Jinnai reads Milk Boy on the billboard, written in curvy words and looks really cute. Appearance does deceive. If this building is located in another side of Shibuya, people might think this is a candy store or something. Jinnai's forehead creases. Wait, there's a boutique with the same name at another part of Shibuya, right? He hopes it has no connection with this one or he'll be really amazed.

Casually, Mossan walks up to the bouncers and shows his business card. Jinnai does the same. Both bouncers nod and let them in.

Jinnai must admit that the atmosphere inside Milk Boy is really intoxicating. The light is arranged to create a sexy mood. The music played by the DJ does not beat so energetically but enough to invite people to come down and dance. A glance and Jinnai understands why Mossan is really curious with this particular club.

All of the staffs in that club, starting from the one in the locket, the dancers moving languidly at several strategic corners of the club, the escorts who accompany the guests, to the waiters who walk around the hall bringing food and beverages, all of them are sweet and cute young boys. Jinnai guesses their age must not be over 25 years old, including the one escorting them. Jinnai must admit that this one is very cute, too. Mossan even has already put his arm around the boy's slim shoulders smugly. Like it or not, Jinnai - who is walking behind Mossan - can't stop his eyes from falling to the bottom part of the boy's body. 

Okay... he thinks. This could be a little bit interesting. Maybe.

The waiter - Jinnai doesn't catch his name because Mossan has already steal the conversation -brings them to a table on the right.

*****

It's not that Daisuke doesn't like Moriya-san. That person "found" him and gave him the job at the club. The paycheck may not be much but the tip from satisfied guest really helps his college tuition. Moreover, Moriya-san applies working in shift for the staffs. Daisuke only needs to come in on Tuesdays, Thursdays and weekends. He can focus on his college and his homework during the rest of the week. Of course it's not easy but what can he do?

However, Daisuke still can't bring himself to getting used to or totally being ignorant of what he has to deal with working in that club. If a guest likes him, likes it or not, Daisuke must accompany them. And by accompany, it means accompany. Sitting down, talking and he can't refuse when said guest starts to land their hands all over his body. 

That's what Milk Boy offers to its guests. The guests are free to choose; to come and enjoy the atmosphere with friends or alone or accompanied by any staff they like. And Moriya-san always has the eyes to see this. If he notices a guest starts to take a liking to certain staffs, one of Moriya's men will come forward and offer the guest whether they want special treatment. That is why Milk Boy has private rooms at the back.

The first time he had to accompany a guest to the inner room was two weeks after he started working at Milk Boy. Of course, Daisuke refused. Moriya-san ended up forcing him to apologize to the guest and afterward, made sure that Daisuke received punishment for refusing to do his work. Two days later, he no longer could refuse. Oh, he wanted to, obviously. Daisuke wants to fight but Moriya-san always remind him of the contract he signed before working at the place.

Until this very second, Daisuke still curses himself for not reading the contract carefully. 

Daisuke forces his lips to perform a smile and his mind to think of something nice so his smile won't appear to be forced. He comes up to Moriya-san's table and puts the drink in front of the big man.

"The usual, Moriya-san. Douzo," says Daisuke while smiling sweetly.

The guy named Moriya lifts his head from the inviting neck of one of his boy toys. "Ah, Daisuke. You look cute tonight, as well. Turn around for me?"

Daisuke tilts his head in confusion but obey his boss's order. He shrieks in surprise when Moriya's hand pries on his butt.

"You're getting thinner, eh? Eat more. Go and tell the cook that I told you to eat more."

Shifting away, Daisuke shakes his head. "It's because I walk a lot lately. Not because I don't eat enough."

Moriya snorts, "Why are you walking? I'll buy you a bike tomorrow. I don't like it if you're too skinny."

"There's no need, Moriya-san. Really. I like walking."

However Daisuke makes an attempt to move away, Moriya's hand is more expert in moving and out of nowhere manages to slip between Daisuke's thighs and caresses the boy's crotch with no shame. Two boys who accompany Moriya giggle although one of them is pouting. "I insist," Moriya states, looking straight in to Daisuke's eyes.

Startled, Daisuke drops the tray he's been holding and it makes a loud clattering sound when it hit the floor. Several guests turn their way and Daisuke immediately feels really conscious of himself. This is not the place to shout, "Pervert!" He will be fired if he does that.

"Daisuke?" Moriya does not care. Those guests eventually avert their attention back to what they are doing and ignore them.

Daisuke bends down and takes the tray. "I, I'm sorry, Moriya-san. But, really. There's no need to buy me a bike. I promise I'll eat more and stop walking. Excuse me," He readily takes off while fighting back the tears that are about to fall. He knows when the club has close down or the next day, Moriya will look for him and teach him another lesson. He bites his lips, hard and hurrying to the washroom.

*****

It may be because he is so used to being involved in dangerous and difficult situation; Jinnai's instinct toward something suspicious is really sharp. Where ever or when ever he walks, at every turn or group of people he passed by, Jinnai knows which one won't bring him harm or which one may have the potential to cause riot.

His head is already lifted and he's eyeing the table at the front even before that waiter drops the tray. He doesn't know why but he senses something is wrong.

His instinct tells him to be aware and Jinnai straightens up. He sips on his just arrived drink slowly. His eyes don't leave the scene in front of him. When that waiter walks pass them in a hurry and almost bumps against some guests, Jinnai pays attention to the man who's still sitting at the table at the front. Said man clacks his tongue but quick in diverting his attention back to the sweet boys accompanying him when one of them touches his thigh seductively.

"Who's that?" he hears Mossan asking the waiter who deliver their drinks.

Jinnai turns his head. Ah, of course Mossan realizes it, too.

The waiter quickly bows down, "We apologize that you have to see that, okyaku-sama. That kid hasn't work here for long. We will make sure to give him a word for making you uncomfortable."

Mossan laughs and waves his hand dismissively, "No, that's not what I mean. Can you bring him here?"

The waiter is silent for a moment but then he smiles and nods his head, "Kashikomarimashita,"

Jinnai raises his eyebrows, "Mossan?"

Mossan grins meaningfully, "We have to make sure that he's okay, ne? Sho-chan?"

Jinnai chuckles while shaking his head. He leans back to the cushion and props one leg on top of the other one. Mossan offers him his cigarette but Jinnai shakes his head, taking out his own. 

"This place is interesting, right?" Mossan asks as he lights his cigarette with the flame from Jinnai's zippo offered to him.

Jinnai shrugs, "I don't know what you have in mind, Mossan. Just don't drag me in to it."

"Tsk, you're no fun," Mossan feigns a grumble and Jinnai smacks his head gently.

*****

"No," Daisuke answers, sobbing, "Just tell them I already went home."

"Daisuke," his co-worker talks to him gently, "You can't do that. If Moriya-san knew you refuse another guest, you'll be in trouble, right?"

"But---" Daisuke cuts his own words then struggles to take a deep breath. Damn it, damn it, damn it, he curses inwardly. He can refuse Moriya but refusing a guest, the punishment must be so severe than what he received in the past, "But,"

His friend sighs then hands him a tissue, "Table sixteen. Don't take too long. They seem to be important people if I didn't hear it wrong from Mabo at the front."

Daisuke acts as if he ignores what his friend just said to him. He turns around to face the mirror. His eyes are wet and so red, so is his nose. Upsettingly, Daisuke opens the tab and wet his face with water.

Slowly, he looks at the half-opened toilet's door. The staff's toilet located not far from the back door, the usual route taken by the staffs working at the club to come and go. That door is never locked. Moriya-san places a bouncer back there but Daisuke knows that person won't be suspicious if he takes his leave.

But he doesn't have enough courage to leave the apartment Moriya rents for him. Well, that's the apartment he's been living in since he arrived in Tokyo but since several months ago, the rent is paid by Moriya-san as a part of their agreement. So if Daisuke leave the place, he doesn't know where to go. His friends at the university may allow him to spend some nights at their places but for how long? This month's wage is almost gone to cover the tuition and he needed some books.

Biting his lips, Daisuke gathers his already broken focus. There's no other way. You have to survive and finish your study, he reprimands himself. Even so, his hands are still shaking when he tidies his hair and look. He feels like he really wants to cry.

Fifteen minutes later, he finally steps back inside. He maintains his steps to be steady. He comes over to the bar and lifts a finger to the bartender who skillfully made him a glass of margarita. Actually, Daisuke can never handle his liquor and working in a club doesn't really improve his defense. But at times like this, he needs a little mood booster in order to not make everything worse.

Table sixteen is occupied by two men. Daisuke must admit that both of them are extremely good looking and indeed attention drawing. The first one is so tall, he's wearing thick-rimmed glasses and looks really like to laugh. The other one is more ignorant but that person responds to his friend affectionately. 

"Good evening,"

*****


	2. Chapter 2

He's cute. Jinnai finds himself thinking when the waiter Mossan requested appears in front of them and now standing near their table. He's holding a glass of margarita in one hand and smiling so sweetly.

"Omatase shimashita. Daisuke desu," the boy greets, cocking his head teasingly.

Jinnai blinks. Beside him, Mossan is already standing up and gently drags the boy to sit between them, "Ah, it's okay, it's okay. Sit. Sit here."

Jinnai crosses his legs and nods to Daisuke who settles himself beside him. Jinnai props his elbow on the couch's back and his other hand supports his head casually. He watches Daisuke noticing the almost empty glasses on the table. The boy then leans forward and waves to a passing waiter.

"Micchan, would you mind bringing more drink for..."

"Call me Mossan," Mossan sits down, casually leaning his body against Daisuke's side.

"Jinnai," says Jinnai.

"Another drink for Mossan-sama and Jinnai-sama."

Mossan and Jinnai nod. Jinnai lights another cigarette and offers some to Daisuke who politely shakes his head in refusal, "Ah, no. Thank you. I believe smoking is bad for the skin."

Jinnai is silent for a moment then he bursts in laughter, "You said that but you're working in a place that does not forbid smoking."

Daisuke's lips perform a cute pout, "This is not an option, you know."

Jinnai blinks, his laughter subsides. The expression on Mossan's face turns serious. Mossan touches Daisuke's knee gently and Jinnai can see the boy's body tenses up although not too obvious.

"Are you okay?"

"Umh, excuse me... but I don't understand," Daisuke looks genuinely puzzled.

Jinnai drags on his cigarette and leans in. He brings his face closer to Daisuke and whispers in his ear, "Take a deep breath. If you want to cry, Mossan here will cover your face," Mossan nods at his words.

"But I..."

"Is he a bad guy?" Mossan asks, nodding to the direction of Moriya's table.

Daisuke quickly shakes his head, "Ah, you're wrong. Moriya-san is the owner of this place, you see. He's nice to me."

Both men raise their eyebrows, "That was nice?"

"Umh, excuse me," Daisuke looks at his feet, "Ca, can we talk about something else? I don't want... umh, I mean..."

Jinnai pulls away and shrugs. Mossan sighs quietly and caresses Daisuke's cheek with his knuckle. "If you say so,"

"U, un. Moushiwakegozaimasen," Daisuke whispers.

"Don't mention it," Jinnai waves his hand, "Mossan and I actually do not like to meddle, we're just nice people."

Mossan laughs and welcomes their drinks, "Kanpai ikou ka?"

*****

Daisuke absolutely has no clue as to what he should do or feel. Both of his guests suddenly ask him if he is alright and allow him to cry if he wanted to. How could they know that he wants to cry? But Daisuke really doesn't want to do that in front of strangers. Moreover, they are guests. If Moriya-san knows...

Horrified, Daisuke shudders.

Both guests of his are really nice and interesting. Quickly, they can talk about anything and Daisuke laughs at their jokes. They also are polite enough - Mossan, who can't seem to stop touching him doesn't even go further than hugging his shoulders or touching Daisuke's knees. 

He blinks as he finds Jinnai pinching his cheek. He turns his head, causing his face to look really weird because Jinnai hasn't released him.

"Ano, Jinnai-sama. It hurts," he protests.

"Ah," Jinnai nods then pinches Daisuke's cheek once again, "I thought you have this ability to separate your soul from your body or something."

"Haaah?"

"If you zone out too much, Mossan will eat you," Jinnai says again while sipping on his drink and nods toward Mossan who's grinning widely behind Daisuke.

"Eh? Mou yadaaaaaa" Daisuke pouts and hit Jinnai's and Mossan's thighs.

Both men laughs out loud and Daisuke can't help but smiling, too. At the same time, suddenly he feels like something pushing his chest from inside, clawing its way out and it feels really painful. Daisuke bites his lips, hard. No. Don't do it. Not here.

"Oi," He hears Jinnai's voice.

Daisuke quickly blinks. "Ah, go--" but before he's able to finish his sentence, Jinnai already pulls his arm and takes him away.

*****

Jinnai has to strain his neck looking around because he's not familiar with that place, at all. He sees a door not far from their table and he drags Daisuke there. Behind it, there's a corridor with many doors and without thinking, Jinnai opens one of them, makes sure it's empty, and pulls Daisuke inside.

"Jinnai-sama!" Daisuke yelps when Jinnai slams the door shut behind them.

He feels he needs to do this even though Jinnai doesn't really understand what drives him to do this. He pulls Daisuke closer to him and circles his arms around Daisuke's shoulders. Daisuke's body stiffens for a moment and the boy tries to push Jinnai away but Jinnai hugs his head gently, "Quiet," he orders in a whisper, "Don't struggle."

Jinnai's strong hold keeps Daisuke from pushing away. The man pats the back of Daisuke's head and brings their bodies closer. Both of Daisuke's hands clutch the front of Jinnai's shirt and the boy starts sobbing.

"Go, gomen...hicks...I know you told me to be quiet...hicks...but..."

"Shush..." Jinnai tightens his hold and lets the boy cries to his heart content.

Who is he and why he has to do this, Jinnai wonders. This must be the result of being in long term acquaintance with his good-hearted Waka. He lets Daisuke cry for a long time until Jinnai no longer can hear the sound of the boy sobbing. Daisuke's body starts to relax and Jinnai has to stand firm because Daisuke is leaning half of his weight on him. At the same time, Jinnai realizes that the boy is so skinny. This bothers his instinct as a chef. 

"Ne," he says, lowering his head a little, trying to see Daisuke's face which still hidden on Jinnai's chest. "Ne," he repeats when Daisuke doesn't answer.

Daisuke shakes his head, "I'm sorry, but would you mind turning around?"

"Huh?"

"My face must be very ugly now and I don't want you to see me like this," Daisuke reasons.

"But you've cried on my chest, though. Why do you have to be shy about it?"

"Jinnai-sama!" the boy grumbles, still insisting not to raise his head.

Jinnai sighs, "Fine, fine. You don't need to be angry," he says while releasing his hold and turns his back to Daisuke. Jinnai slips both of his hands inside his pant's pockets. His ears catch the sound of clothes rustling and Daisuke moving, he doesn't know what Daisuke is doing but he hears him cleaning his nose several times.

“Are you done?” Jinnai asks after a moment.

“Hai, arigatou,” Daisuke answers and Jinnai turns around again. Daisuke looks a bit better although his eyes are still very red, so is his nose, because of the crying.

Jinnai takes a step closer to the boy and flicks Daisuke's nose gently, "Isn't there anything you can do so you can leave early? I'm sure your boss won't be happy to see you serving the guest with that face," he says.

Daisuke blinks at him with wet eyes and once again, he wipes the corner of his eyes with the back of his hand. Slowly, he shakes his head, "No, thank you. I, I can get scolded for leaving early just because of this."

“You can say you're not feeling well," Jinnai suggests.

Daisuke scoffs, "Moriya-san won't bait such old excuse." He then takes several deep breaths, "I'm alright. Thank you very much, Jinnai-sama. W, why don't we go back?"

“Why?” Jinnai cocks an eyebrow.

“Umh,” Daisuke shuffles uncomfortably, "Th, this room has different charge with the tables att he front. Before they realize and Jinnai-sama has to pay while not doing anything with me...”

Jinnai curiously stares around the room. After a second glance, that room really looks like a bed room. There's a small bed at one corner, a couch at another corner but what attracts his attentions is several cute toys arranged neatly on the table. From a rope made of soft fabric to something bizarrely shaped. 

“You think I can't afford paying the charge of this room and yours?"

“Ah! Th, that's not it! I mean...eh?" Daisuke stares at Jinnai who's currently grinning devilishly. The younger boy takes a step back. "Jinnai-sama?"

“You're not thinking that Mossan and I won't do anything, are you? We intentionally came to this place and not the other club."

Daisuke's face turns white in a second. Jinnai's right. How can he be so naive by thinking that he won't have to do anything with his two guests? However nice they are, Mossan and Jinnai are still guests to Milk Boy. There must be a reason that they chose Milk Boy as their entertainment for the night, right? Daisuke curses himself.

Damn it, damn it, damn it. They're just the same with everyone else, Daisuke grumbles inside.

Watching a startled and looks as if wanting to run away Daisuke, Jinnai holds back a laugh. He's cute, he thinks. Absolutely working in a wrong place. His feet take another step closer and Daisuke immediately steps back.

“Ano, Jinnai-sama,”

Jinnai takes another step and once again, Daisuke moves back. 

“Jinnai-sama,” Daisuke starts to sound panic.

One step closer. One step backward.

“I will scream!”

Closer. Backward.

“I'm serious! I will scream!”

Two steps closer. Daisuke runs to couch and slouch at a corner. “JINNAI-SAMA!”

Af if he's deaf, Jinnai keeps on walking closer to Daisuke who's already shivering like a cornered bunny. The closer Jinnai gets, Daisuke's body slides down to the couch. The boy protects himself by putting both of his arms in front of his face. His heart beats so fast. He doesn't know why but Daisuke restrains himself from screaming for help because from that close, Jinnai looks really dangerous and sexy. His eyes fix directly at Daisuke and although he's scared, really scared, he can't stop his heart from beating so hard.

Jinnai stares down at Daisuke slouching underneath him and the corner of his lips bloom in to a smirk. He cranes his neck, bringing his face very close with Daisuke's so Daisuke's nose can catch the perfume Jinnai's wearing. "Jyodan," Jinnai whispers then standing up the next second.

“Eh?” Daisuke blinks. For a moment, his head is trying to figure out what's just happened. He lowers his arms and his body starts to relax. He's eyeing Jinnai in confusion. 

Jinnai's smirk widens.

“Jinnai-sama!” Daisuke yells once he realizes that Jinnai was only messing with him. Although, his face is already so red and his heart is still pounding. Daisuke tries to hide them by pouting.

Jinnai, who already laughing, reaches out a hand to Daisuke, "Come on, we've been rude to Mossan."

“Ha, hai.” Daisuke stands up slowly and takes Jinnai's offered hand hesitantly but Jinnai patiently waits for him. 

When they're back at their table, Daisuke bows his head and apologizes to Mossan - who, instead, teases him and demands a kiss if Daisuke really felt sorry. Pouting, Daisuke lands a kiss on Mossan's cheek and Mossan smiles smugly. Jinnai has to hit the back of Mossan's head for that.

“You'll be alright?" Mossan asks Daisuke as they are about to leave Milk Boy hours later.

Daisuke nods his head, "Un. Thank you very much, Mossan-sama. I'm fine now."

Mossan doesn't look convinced but Jinnai shrugs. "If you say so," he says after leaving a couple of bills inside a small binder containing their beverage bill. Then they leave with Daisuke waving his hand cheerily behind them.

 

“Do you think we should do something, Sho-chan?" Mossan wonders when they're already outside, walking slowly while taking a glance to the blue building.

Jinnai blows on a smoke, "What, Mossan?"

Mossan shrugs, "I don't know. We do have lots of underlings. We can send them and give that Moriya some lesson, though."

Jinnai is silent for a moment then he bites the inner side of his cheek, "I think it's not a good idea for now. But I'll ask Furu to stay around and watch, if you want."

Mossan is grinning then reaching out both of his long arms to hold Jinnai tightly, "Sho-chan, daisukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~"

"Kimoi!"

*****

It's pretty cold when Daisuke walks home to his apartment. His breath turns in to thin smoke whenever he blows. He tightens his jacket and walks faster. The last train already left hours ago and he has to wait for two more hours if he wanted to catch the first train. Daisuke refused his coworker's offer to take him home because honestly, he likes walking alone. That way, he has the time to think, although he cannot do anything. 

The streets are empty once he left the Kabuki-cho area. Police officers at several posts he passes by nod their heads to him. They are already familiar with him because Daisuke always passes by at that hour. Sometimes, if he's lucky, those officers would offer him a cup of hot coffee to him. And if he have some spared money, Daisuke likes to visit the 24 hours mini market and buys them some hot food. The route is actually the farthest route to reach his apartment but Daisuke prefers it due to the lights and those police posts. After all, he can not be too careless about his safety.

His mind wanders to the school projects that due this week. He can't do anything if he could only catch a two hours sleep or maybe even not getting any sleep, at all. If it was a personal project, he could come to the lecturer and asks for a compensation for the deadline but two of the five projects he has to finish are group projects. His friends are kind enough to understand that Daisuke has to work and they don't fuss over the fact that he rarely shows up for a meeting. He only needs to do his part in time and doesn't cause trouble for everyone else.

Daisuke glances to his watch. Maybe he'll be able to sleep for an hour or two before working on his projects. He groans softly as he remembers that he needs to do the laundry or he won't have anything to wear. His stomach grumbles when he almost reaches his apartment. Daisuke sighs and fishes in to his pocket. He only has several hundred yens. Not to make it any better, his wallet only contains his last 3000 yen. He's thinking to go to the convenience store and buy some instant noodle but then remembers that he still has a loaf of bread given by his college friend the morning before.

He walks slowly when climbing up the stairs leading to his apartment on the third floor. The building is old and the stairs always produces squeaky noise when stepped on. Daisuke always tries his best to walk as slow as possible so he won't disturb his neighbors. He will check his mailbox later on before going to the university. He's sure he won't have many letters except bills and package from his mother.

He stands in front of his apartment door for a moment. His keys always disappear in between many things he dumps in to his huge bag. After a full minute, Daisuke yelps in victory when his fingers finally found the keys. He slips the key into the keyhole and turns.

But the door is not locked. Daisuke tilts his head to the side in confusion. He never forgets to lock his door whenever he goes out to the university or for work. He doesn't has many things inside but those are his treasures. Heart pounding in anticipation, Daisuke pulls the door open carefully.

All of a sudden, the light turns bright when he opens the door. Someone is sitting in the middle of the room, smiling to Daisuke.

“M, Moriya-san?”

“Ohayo. Dai-chan.”

*****


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours of sleep usually enough for Jinnai. His body is used to gather as much energy as possible whenever there's a chance to rest even thought it's only for a five or ten minutes of closing his eyes. The life as a yakuza member sometimes leave him staying awake for the sake of safety.

Therefore, it's easy for him to open his eyes when his alarm clock chirps softly. His hand reaches out to push a button to stop the alarm, then he stretches. His eyes blink several times to get rid of sleepiness and slowly, he wakes up from the bed. His steps are a bit clumsy when he's heading for the bathroom. Half an hour later, he steps out from the shower, slightly covered by smoke from the hot water. A piece of white towel hangs loosely around his hips.

Jinnai ruffles on his wet hair and walks to the walk-in closet. He eyes the stacks of shirts, rows of suits and jackers hung neatly, shoes which arrayed on the bottom of the shelves and piles of hats on the top shelves. It doesn't take long for him to decide on a shirt, a vest, and his favorite aladin pants along with a pair of boots. He peeks to a huge mirror near the door and sighs as he finds that his eyes are slightly red. Perhaps we wore his contact unnecessarily too long. He takes his glasses before walking out of his bedroom. 

The next thing he craves the most is a cup of coffee. Maybe two. He doesn't know, three may be a good idea. But it also has to be postponed because he's already late to his first appointment of the day. Grumbling softly, Jinnai leaves his apartment in a hurry.

It's still very cold when Jinnai walks to his car at the mansion's parking lot. The staff in duty nods his head in sleepiness near the gate. Jinnai greets him cheerfully and pats on the man's back and gets a bashful laugh in response. But even though it's cold, Jinnai chooses to unfold the hood of his sports car. The chill will be a nice replacement for the coffee to keep him awake.

He drives toward a fish market. On his way, he finally surrenders and makes a stop at the coffee shop to buy two cups of coffee. Obviously, it results in him being even more late than he already is. Once he reaches his destination, he cranes his neck looking for his companion and smiles widely as he sees someone standing near the entrance.

"Okurete gomen, Waka. Hai, douzo." he says cheerfully while handing out the second cup of coffee.

Hiramaki Jin laughs, "I thought I was late but apparently I was wrong."

"Gomen, Mossan dragged me out for a drink last night," Jinnai answers, sipping his coffee.

A pair of eyebrows shot up, "I thought he'd promised Shinichi-kun not to touch alcohol for at least a month?"

Jinnai shrugs, "I told him but he's stubborn."

"Mossan dakara ne,"

"Un."

"Something interesting?"

Jinnai glances, carefully looking at Hiramaki, "Last night or in there?" he points to the fish market in front of them.

Hiramaki laughs, "Whichever,"

"Well, how should I put it? There was something interesting. At least, for Mossan. As for in there, of course there's a reason I invited you here, Waka."

Jinnai knows Hiramaki for a really long time, even longer than he knows Mossan and Takuya. His family residence is not far from Hiramaki's. They've played together since childhood and Jinnai always follows whereever Hiramaki goes. It's safe to say that Jinnai is Hiramaki's first underling. Therefore, when he hears Jinnai's answer, Hiramaki immediately understand that the guy doesn't want to really answer his question. So he smiles, sips his coffee, and taps Jinnai on the shoulder; giving signal that they better go inside the fish market.

"After all this time, why you only told me about this fish market?" Hiramaki comments as he bends down in front of boxes containing freshly captured squids, octopi, and prawns.

"Why, indeed," Jinnai grins sheepishly, "It's because you only show your interest lately?"

Hiramaki puts both of his hands on his hips, "Well, true. If only my usual supplier didn't go bankrupt, I might never ask you."

"Sou," Jinnai nods. He follows Hiramaki's step who turns his attention to the pile of huge tunas and watch some people bid on the fishes. Jinnai can only grins watching his Waka excitedly talking about the afforable price for the fishes and other products of the sea offered at the market. People would never guess that he's actually the future leader of a yakuza group.

Hiramaki left his family's house once he graduated from university and started his own small cafe not far from where Jinnai lives. Jinnai chose to live near Hiramaki's place, to be exact. Hiramaki doesn't have the interest to inherit the title of kumichou which handed down from father to son in his family for generations. As a loyal followers, Jinnai didn't say anything and chose to follow his Waka. What needs to be done is to make sure of Hiramaki's safety. 

"Sho-chan," Jinnai turns when he hears his name. Hiramaki looks interested to a couple of giant crabs at a stall and currently waving his hand to Jinnai. Jinnai participates in scrutinizing the crabs and helps his Waka to bargain for the price.

"Would you like having some breakfast at my place, Waka? Your cafe won't open until lunch, right?" Jinnai offers after putting a box containing their purchase at the back seat of his car.

Hiramaki nods after a moment, "If it's not too much trouble."

Jinnai snorts, "Even if it caused me trouble, what I wouldn't do for you, Waka?"

"Sho-chan! Yamete yo!"

*****

Daisuke feels pain on his third to fifth ribs whenever he moves. The boy winces to brace the pain. It feels better than three days before, however, when even walking was too much for him and almost made him cried. Daisuke had to call his college friend, saying that he couldn't make it to the university due to a sickness (well, he wasn't entirely lying, he IS sick). His friend was kind enough to drop by his apartment to pick up Daisuke's paper and handed it in to the lecturer and their study group.

Daisuke is a bit thankful that Moriya has this policy to never hurt the face although he's not sure if it's actually something good or bad. As time goes by, he becomes more afraid of his boss. His fellow coworkers has hinted once or twice that maybe he should agree to sleep with that Milk Boy's owner to avoid being bullied and treated him in a kinder manner. Daisuke insists that he could take care of everything. After all, he always has some pain killer stacked at home.

He sighs slowlu and starts to get dress carefully. He can't afford to skip work. He just hopes today Moriya won't be there at Milk Boy because the man has to visit one of his boy toys at another part of Japan or somewhere. He knows it may be futile but there's no false in hoping.

His mother calls just a moment when Daisuke is about to leave. Daisuke tries his best to sound cheerful because making his mother worrying over him is the last thing he wants to do. His mother only knows that he works as a waitress. That's all and nothing else. But everytime the conversation ends, Daisuke can't help but crying.

Luckily, the club is not too crowded that night. Daisuke doesn't need to move so much to deliver drinks or food or escorting guests. He spends most of his time at the staff's changing room and lays down on the couch. His coworkers come to check on him and pats him gently on the shoulder. Daisuke only smiles weakly. If only he had the ability to be strong like them and do whatever Moriya wants him to do, maybe his life would be a little bit easier. But no, Daisuke doesn't want it to be that way. Escorting strangers is enough to make him lock himself in the shower for hours and scrubs his body like there's no tomorrow. 

His hope is fulfilled, after all because Moriya doesn't show his face at the club. According to Icchan the bartender, Moriya has an important meeting with a client at Roppongi. However, that doesn't mean Daisuke can spend the rest of his time in peace.

"Dai-chan, wake up. There's a guest asking for you," his coworker announces to him.

Daisuke groans softly and puts on a miserable face, "Ma-chan..."

The other boy stares at a business card he's been holding for a moment and hands it over to Daisuke, "He mentioned your name when he arrived. Really handsome and cool."

Daisuke takes the business card and his eyes widens. Quickly, he sits up and regrets his action the next second. He touches his rib and groans.

His coworker eyes him worriedly, "If you can't make it, I'll tell him you're sick. Moriya-san doesn't need to know since he's not here, right?"

Daisuke smiles and shakes his head, "It's okay, Ma-chan. I can do it. A little help?" he asks, reaching out his hand to his friend to help him standing up. Daisuke takes a deep breath and drinks a lot of water to calm his nerves.

His guest already waits for him at the bar. Daisuke tilts his head a little, surprised that his guest would choose to sit at the bar and not the comfortable couch in the middle of the room. He approaches the bar as calm as he could and throws a smile to the bartender.

"Margarita, Icchan." he says as he stands beside his guest.

Mossan turns in his stool and smiles wide as he sees Daisuke, "Konbanwa, Daisuke-chan."

"Konbanwa, Mossan-sama," Daisuke nods in return.

"Dakara, call me Mossan," Mossan retorts while giving the empty stoll beside him a pat. Daisuke jumps up to sit and winces. His heart skips a beat when Mossan tilts his head, "Daijoubu?"

"Ah, un. Daijoubu. I must be waking up on the wrong side this morning. I thought I pulled a muscle," Daisuke answes immediately, waving his hand dismissively.

"Sou? Which muscle? I'm a really good masseur, you know," Mossan says, leaning slightly toward Daisuke.

Daisuke immediately leans back, shaking his head in the process, "No, really. Thank you very much, Mossan-sama. This is nothing."

Mossan raises an eyebrow, "If you say so," he then raises his glass and smiles, "I hope you get well soon."

"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu," Daisuke bows politely. "Mossan-sama is alone?" he asks a minute later, craning his neck to their surrounding.

Mossan frowns, "Yeah, why? I can't come alone to this place?"

"Of course, you can. That's not what I mean. Ano," Daisuke stammers and a blush creeps to his cheeks.

Mossan laughs then winks, "I like this place, you know. Sho-chan, not so much. Moreover, he has a job that requires him to wake up very early. His body won't last if I keep asking him to come with me here. After all, I want to talk with you, just the two of us. I can do that, right?"

Daisuke feels his face becomes even warmer than before. He giggles, "Ah, okay. Thank you, Mossan-sama."

"Da.ka.ra. What do you call me?"

"Ano," Daisuke slips some strays of hair behind an ear, "Mossan?"

"Atta boy," Mossan pats Daisuke's head.

***

"You know that I really hate it when I have to do this, right? Dai-chan?" Moriya's hand grabs Daisuke's chin tightly until Daisuke is afraid he will break his jaws. Daisuke coughs.

"But there's always something that irks me. Why is that?" Moriya brings his face closer and Daisuke tries to look away. His body leans against the wall. His breath is heavy, making his chest and stomach hurt even more. 

"M-Moriya-san..." Daisuke coughs again.

"I hate it that I have to do this again, Dai-chan," Moriya says while pushing Daisuke's body against the wall. The boy groans in pain and his body falls to the floor. "Don't take me wrong. You know I care so much about you. You know that, right? Dai-chan?"

"........Hai. Wakarimashita." Daisuke answers weakly. What else can he say?

***


	4. Chapter 4

The busiest time at Le Canard's kitchen is around lunch and dinner time. On weekends, the order is so many it feels like there's no time to breathe. The restaurant is officially open for business starting 11 am to 10 pm. Lunch is served from 11 am to 2 pm and dinner will be at 6 pm to closing time. Between those time, the restaurant only serves the snack bar. The bar opens until 11 pm. Jinnai hires 8 chefs, 15 dining room staffs, and two bartenders.

But today is special; the restaurant is booked by several French for a reunion event. They redecorate the dining room by joining the tables so it looks like a very long dining table. The staffs are busy dancing around the room delivering orders. Jinnai is standing at the corridor that connects the dining room with the kitchen so he can see what happens in both places.

His job is to receive incoming order, read it loudly to the kitchen staffs, and making sure that no order is late even for a second. The kitchen staffs are supervised by his sous chef who doesn't stop yelling for them not to lose their working rhythm and spirit. Before dessert is served, Jinnai goes out to greet his guests. He's satisfied to see the smile on their faces when they comment on the food. He even can't say no when they ask him to join them for a toast. After talking a little longer, Jinnai excuses himself and orders for dessert to be served.

The last thing he needs to do is just standing at the door with the maitre d to send off the guests before starting to clean up and close the restaurant. The restaurant closes earlier today but Jinnai thinks this is a good chance to give his workers a bit of a rest. They usually only have Monday morning as their day-off.

Jinnai also thinks to take it easy tonight. After taking care of his business and leaving a list for tomorrow's menu, Jinnai immediately heads for his apartment. He sighs when there's a traffic jam. Without giving it a second thought, he turns the wheel to take another route. That means he have to go through Kabuki-cho. The district is always crowded but at least there will be no significant traffic jam.

There's only one turn to the left at the next intersection and he will be home. His car slows down when the traffic light turns red. His fingers are drumming on the steering wheel while his mind wanders to the content of his refrigerator. His eyes wander as well, eyeing the many sign boards attached to each side of the buildings on either side of the streets. He remembers there's a small cafe nearby which sell churros and hot chocolate; Utsumi - one of Mossan's life partners, recommended the place to him some time ago. It should be around that corner at the right, Jinnai thinks. Maybe he should drop by, it's not that late anyway. Jinnai is sure the cafe hasn't close down for the day.

So when the light turns green, he steers his car to the right instead to the left where he should be going. He drives slowly, afraid in missing the store. Utsumi said the place is small and almost hidden by the nearby stores. Boutique, restaurant, bar, another restaurant, music store, the boy who works at Milk Boy, bakery, huh?

Immediately, Jinnai steps on the brake and his eyes stare on the boy without blinking. The boy is walking while looking at the store windows he passes by. The way he walks is really cute, almost like how a girl walks. What is he doing outside at this hour? Shouldn't he be working?

Without thinking, his palm presses the horn twice until the boy turns his head just like any other people around. Jinnai pulls over, not far from where the boy - Daisuke, right - is standing. The corner of his lips turns up in to a smile when seeing Daisuke's eyes widen in disbelieve once the boy recognizes him.

"Yo~" Jinnai makes a salute gesture.

"Eh? Eeeeeh? Jinnai-sama?" The boy turns his head around as if making sure that it's not a joke, "Eh? What are you doing here? Eh?"

Jinnai takes a quick look on the traffic sign and realizes that he's not supposed to stop there. "Get in," he says.

"Huh?" Both of Daisuke's hands grabs on his backpack's arms.

"Get in. I'd have tickets for stopping here. Come on," Jinnai says while opening the passenger's door for Daisuke.

"Ah, umh, hai!" The boy immediately jumps inside the car and sit on the passenger's seat beside Jinnai.

After making sure that Daisuke has put on the seat belt, Jinnai drives his sport car away. He makes a stop at the churros bar, just like he intends to do (Daisuke knows the place) and buy enough to take away along with two cups of hot chocolate. Daisuke can only receive his share which Jinnai hands him without any words. He wants to refuse but finds himself unable to.

"Day off?" Jinnai asks not long after they left the store and walking back to the parking space.

Daisuke smiles, "Umh, I left early because...I don't feel good...umh, Moriya-san's not in, so I can leave early," he answes while looking down.

Jinnai tilts his head and pulls out his hand of his pocket to touch Daisuke's forehead for a moment, "You're warm,"

Daisuke jumps back and Jinnai blinks. His hand hangs in the air. Seeing that, Daisuke immediately bows down for acting rude, "I'm, I'm sorry! I mean..."

Jinnai sighs, "Hey, I'm not your boss,"

"Ah, hai. Wakatta kedo, ano... Go, gomenasai! Thank you for worrying about me, Jinnai-sama."

For a moment, he studies the boy who stands awkwardly in front of him then he puts his hand back on Daisuke's head. He caresses those brownish trenches, "Where do you live? I'll drive you home."

"Eh?"

"You said too many 'eh's. Don't worry about it. We're here anyway. You're walking so I take it your place can't be that far, right?" Jinnai tilts his head, trying to take a good look at Daisuke's face.

Daisuke shakes his head, "My apartment is not another mile," he says softly, almost whispering.

Jinnai's eyes widen, "Come again?"

"Ano," Daisuke looks down, looking embarassed, "I like walking..."

"Hmmm," Jinnai mumbles, unconvinced. Maybe there's another reason but he doesn't want to butt in other people's business. Moreover, he barely knows Daisuke. But somehow, Jinnai feels he can't leave the boy alone. "Do you live alone?" he asks again.

Daisuke nods.

"Is there a friend or relative who can come and accompany you?"

Daisuke tilts his head in confusion, "Accompany me?"

"You have a fever. Someone must take care of you."

"Ah, umh... no. No one," Daisuke shakes his head but he immediately adds, "But it's okay. I have cold medicine at home. I just need to take it and sleep, I'll be all right in the morning."

Jinnai looks thoughtful for a moment, "Shoganai," he states while sighing and asks Daisuke to get in to his car.

*****

For all his life, Daisuke has never entered such spacious and luxurious living space. He often seen them on television or magazine but to really, actually step in to one is something that will never happened to him. At least, that's what he thought before today. His head can't stop from turning around and his eyes wanders around, starting from the gate of the building and when Jinnai brought him up to the highest floor. He never knows that there's some places which rented its top floor as a penthouse. His lips can't stop murmuring awes while the owner of the place pushes him in.

His next reaction is being awkward. Suddenly, he doesn't know where to stand or is it polite to just sit (obviously not, Daisuke) or must he say some compliment to Jinnai because his apartment is super cool, modern, and luxurious?

Therefore, Daisuke stands still at the genkan, both of his hands folding his jacket and hold it in front of his chest while Jinnai takes out a pair of slippers for him. Daisuke watches Jinnai turning on the light, taking off his own jacket, then disappears behind one of the doors across the room. Nervously, the boy takes off his shoes and slips his feet into the comfortable slippers. Slowly, he ascends to what appears to be the living room then takes another look around the apartment.

Daisuke remembers he never get to ask what Jinnai does for a living. Even though he's met Mossan several times since then, he never ask about Jinnai even though he's really impressed with the man since that night. Mossan only talks about himself. Well, it's natural since Mossan is looking for him for a company and not to talk about his friend. Whatever Jinnai does, he definitely makes enought to afford such place.

Daisuke laughs ironically as he remembers his matchbox apartment. He quickly shakes his head. There's no use evying the man. Everyone has their own luck, his mother always says.

Jinnai walks out of the room he entered earlier. He clacks his tongue when he sees Daisuke is still standing not far from the door. "What are you doing standing there? What if you passed out?"

"Eh?" Daisuke blinks stupidly then shakes his head slowly. Indeed, he feels a little dizzy. Maybe because of his fever but maybe he also feels overwhelmed by the atmosphere he just stepped in to. He lets Jinnai grabs his elbow and gently pulling him across the room, leading him to a bedroom. "Umh, Jinnai-sama?"

"Don't ask. You need to rest," Jinnai says sternly and sounds like he doesn't want to be argued with. He helps Daisuke putting his jacket and bag near the bed. "Change your clothes. The bathroom is over there. Go take a shower. I'll make something for dinner. You haven't eaten, have you?"

Daisuke can only shakes his head.

"Fifteen minutes. Don't take too long or I'll come in," Jinnai warns while walking out and closes the door behind him.

Once again, Daisuke can only silent as if he was stunned. He stares at the door without saying a word but eventually moves and starts to undress. He folds his clothes neatly before placing them on the bed, beside the clean ones Jinnai provided for him. His feet then approaches the bathroom located at the far corner of the room. Apparently, Jinnai has also prepared toothbrush and clean towel near the sink.

He turns on the tap to let the water pouring put of the shower head, leaving it to reach a desirable heat. He then turns back to the sink to wash his face and stares at his reflection on the huge mirror hung on top of the sink.

He looks tired and a bit pale. Bags are hanging under his eyes. His gaze then wanders down to the bluish bruises on his chest, waist, hip, and the upper part of his right thigh. Some have turned in color, a sign of healing but they still feel a bit painful when touched. He gazes upon the visible collarbone, also his ribs which revealed when he raises his hands. He's so skinny. His mother will cry if she ever saw him like this.

Slowly, his reflection on the mirror starts to be blurry and Daisuke blink. His hand shoots up to wipe the fog caused by the hot water from the shower but it seems to get thicker, instead. He sighs then steps in to the shower, standing under the hot water that pouring down. For a moment, his muscles protest but slowly the water starts to feel comfortable on his body. Comfortable and warm.

He wonders whether the hot water would be able to get rid of all the filth from his body. He scrubs with all his might, not caring of the pain on the bruised parts of his body. Harder and harder until his skin turns red and sore and he feels upset and bites his lips hard. The fog that covers his vision gets thicken and his eyes feel warm, too. Daisuke wipes his face to get rid of the water that get in to his eyes but it feels different. He stands still dan his shoulders star to shake gently along with the muffled sobs escaping his lips.

His body folds to the floor and he crouches on the corner of the shower cubicle. His sobs sound to be louder, echoing inside the bathroom walls and in between the sound of flowing water. But Daisuke doesn't care. He just wants to be there. Drowning and disappear.

*****

The bedroom door opens slowly and Jinnai pokes his head inside to take a look. Almost thirty minutes have passed and Jinnai is determined to check on Daisuke. He studies the room and releases a soft sigh. He enters the room and walks toward the bed. Daisuke is lying there, sleeping.

He hoists the boy to a better sleeping position and puts a pillow under his head. He has to stop when Daisuke stirs and mumbles. But Daisuke does not wake up. Jinnai sighs again and continue with his work. But Daisuke is moving again and Jinnai huffs. He reaches out his hands again to tidy Daisuke's pajamas which somehow got a little tangled due to his sleeping habit. The man creases his eyebrows when he sees vague bruise near Daisuke's waist.

He braces himself to lift Daisuke's pajama so he can see clearly and Jinnai holds his breath. What has happened to him? He wonders as he tugs Daisuke's pajama neatly and pulls the blanket over Daisuke's body.

He caresses Daisuke's forehead, still warm due to his fever. At least he's cleaned up and changed his clothes. He takes Daisuke's clothes and starts to empty the pockets. Carefully, he puts a cellphone, wallet, some bills and change, and other small things on the bedside table then takes the clothes to be washed. Once again, he turns to take a look at Daisuke before turning off the light and closes the door.

*****

It feels like he's dreaming but Daisuke can't remember what he's dreaming about. His eyes open slowly and sleepily gazing at the foreigh room around him. He should be confused but he's not. The mattress is soft, so is the pillow that supports his head. The blanket is warm and smells nice. He still feels a bit dizzy so he goes back to sleep.

He wakes up a couple more times but always goes back to sleep again. Sometimes, he feels someone is there with him, approaching him and touching his forehead, also caressing his head gently. Daisuke doesn't ask. He only stirs slowly, welcoming the warm and friendly touch then falls asleep again. He doesn't know if it was a dream or not.

When he finally wakes up - really wakes up, that is - Daisuke releases a long sighs. He touches his own forehead; it seems he's getting better. But his body feels all sore. So he tries to stretch and winces because his ribs still a bit painful. He draws a long deep breath and releases it a couple of times to reduce the pain. Then, he studies the room.

"Ah," he mumbles as he remembers that he did not go home to his own apartment but let himself be brought to Jinnai's apartment by the man himself.

Daisuke pulls the blanket over his head, suddenly feeling embarassed for no reason.

He coughs then lays on his side to stare at the closed door. He doesn't know what he's expecting from watching that door. Maybe Jinnai suddenly entering and smiling at him, bringing him dinner and warm milk. Or maybe even kiss his forehead lovingly and whispering soothing words to him.

Daisuke shakes his head then laughs at himself. What is he to you? He's only being nice and pity you. Get over it. Get up and don't give him any more burden than this.

So he sits up, craning his neck for his clothes and finds them near his bag, jacket, and the things that should be inside his pockets. Daisuke reaches for his cellphone and finds that he has 2 missed calls from his college friend and 20 missed calls from Milk Boy's number. Daisuke sends a message to his classmate, saying that his fever gets worse and that he's sorry for causing them trouble. A new message comes in, from his coworker at Milk Boy.

_Ah, forget those calls. Lucky bastard. Why didn't you say that you got an exclusive client today? In this case, I didn't have to be all panic and called you before Moriya-san arrived. Okay, then. Have fun! Don't forget to tell me the details latter on! -Ma-chan-_

Daisuke blinks. Exclusive client? Since when? Eh?

While busy thinking how to reply his coworker, his ears catch muffled sounds from outside the room. It's not clear, maybe the television, but it sounds like people talking. Daisuke closes his cellphone and decides to find out. He tidies himself a bit, tugging on the blue pajama he's wearing then walks out of the room.

As he opens the door, he finds out that his guess is right, the huge plasma TV is on; showing a famous talk show. Seeing that, Daisuke feels like his heart has fallen to his stomach. Said show is aired on 9 pm. Daisuke sometimes watches it when he doesn't have much to do at Milk Boy. This means he has been in Jinnai's apartment for almost more than a day. His eyes wander, looking for the owner of the apartment and finds him standing in the kitchen area, wearing an apron, and busy cooking something while a cellphone is trapped between his ear and shoulder.

Daisuke slowly approached the pantry that attached to the kitchen island where Jinnai is cooking. He smiles a little and sits on the high stool, hugging himself with both of his arms.

"U~n. Sou, sou. I'll drop by when I get the time. Just make sure that nothing have to be forced, Takuya. Un. Un. No, I don't think Waka needs to know. At least, for now. Okay, I have to go. Mata ne," Jinnai ends his call and takes the phone with one hand to place it on the island's surface. "Ohayo," he grins to Daisuke, "Feel better?"

"Un. Hai. Moshiwake gozaimasen, Jinnai-sama." Daisuke nods, "I caused you too much trouble,"

"Meh," Jinnai waves his hand as if he doesn't care, "Don't mention it. I'm serious," he says while eyeballing Daisuke, "I don't want to hear you apologizing about this. Okay?"

Daisuke doesn't have any other choice but to nod his head. He then leans forward to peek what's cooking inside the pan on the stove, inhaling the pleasant aroma wafting from the pan, "Do you like cooking, Jinnai-sama?"

"Yeah, it comes with the job," Jinnai laughs a little.

"Eh, Jinnai-sama... don't tell me you're a cook?"

"More like, chef." Jinnai laughs. Expertly, the man finishes preparing the meal he's cooking - which turned out to be spaghetti, "Let's say my instinct is right because you finally woke up," he says, placing a plate.

Daisuke tilts his head, "And if you're wrong?"

"Of course I have to call the ambulance and the police," Jinnai shrugs nonchalantly.

"W, why the police?" Daisuke's face turns pale.

Jinnai puts a plate of spaghetti in front of Daisuke, "If you ended up dead, I have to make a statement that I don't have anything to do with it, haven't I?"

".........Jinnai-sama!"

Jinnai laughs out loud, "Jyoudan!" but a pout has taken residence on Daisuke's lips. Jinnai takes off his apron, opens the fridge, and approaches Daisuke with a pitcher of iced tea, two glasses, and another plate for himself. He places them in front of Daisuke before sitting down next to the sweet boy, "Eat. I'm sure you're hungry after sleeping for so long. There's more if you want another serving," he says gently.

Daisuke touches his own stomach which already growls twice since he smells Jinnai's cooking earlier. "Un. Itadakimasu."

That is the best meal he ever tasted after so long. It's so warm and melts perfectly in his mouth, teasing his palate. He gulps down easily and feels like the warmth of the food seeps through his chest.

Once again, he cries.

*****

One of the things Jinnai hates the most in the world is dealing with a crying person. It's just he always becomes so awkward when faced with someone who cries with no reason. Like now. Moreover, said person is crying while eating the meal he cooked. What's wrong? The meal? Does it taste bad? (Jinnai is 100% sure this is not the case) Too hot? He doesn't like spicy food? Or what?

Jinnai scratches the back of his head in frustration. He puts down his own fork and takes a sip pn his tea before leaning sideways toward Daisuke. His knuckes wipe the tears from Daisuke's cheek. The boy's startled and quickly wipes his eyes and nose.

"Ah, gomen. Ahahahaha. The food's great, it makes me cry. Oh my, please forgive me," Daisuke says between the sob he's trying to stop.

Jinnai sighs. His fingers curl around Daisuke's chin; gently forcing the boy to look at him. Both of Daisuke's wet eyes blink innocently at him.

Yappari, he thinks, I can't leave him alone.

He catches Daisuke completely off guard as his lips touches Daisuke's. The boy's body tenses for a moment before trying to push him away. But both of Jinnai's hands have pulled Daisuke's head and waist firmly and currently pulling Daisuke closer to Jinnai.

"Jin---nai--sama," Daisuke's protest is muffled by Jinnai's tongue running across his lips.

Jinnai squeezes Daisuke's waist gently and Daisuke slowly relaxes his body, although it takes more time before he throws his arms around Jinnai's neck and opening his lips, granting Jinnai access to kiss him deeper.

"Damn it," Jinnai curses mildly when Daisuke reacts to him. He shouldn't do something this extreme. This is why he hates dealing with a crying person. It's his weakness because he never knows what to do and always ends up doing stupid things like this.

"Well," Jinnai whispers when both of them have pulled away. Daisuke leans his forehead against Jinnai's cheek. Both of them is slowly panting, trying to suppress a desire which rocketing too quickly for their own good, "at least, you've stopped crying."

Daisuke laughs softly; lifting his head to nuzzle Jinnai's lips with the tip of his nose and Jinnai kisses him again.

*****


	5. Chapter 5

The man thrusts his hip in quick and hard movement while his head is thrown to the back; his eyes closed in ecstasy and his lips keep on releasing groans and moans every time he thrusts in and the small body beneath him reacts invitingly. 

Daisuke clutches the sheet under him. He finally manages to match his companion's rhythm but this man is a little sloppy. He doesn't care and does everything without even thinking about Daisuke; a couple of times, Daisuke has to winch because of the pain. The boy draws a deep breath, relaxing his body and lets his mind wanders to happier things.

That figure. That lopsided grin. That great smell of cooking. That soft caress on his head. That warm breath that smells like a mix of tobacco and fresh cologne. Those lips. That warm kiss. Daisuke moans. His heart beats faster when all of his senses start to imagining that the person with him is not a middle-aged man smell of alcohol but Jinnai's strong figure who holds him close and whispers his want to Daisuke's ear. 

Something moves fast inside of him, slipping from his chest and down to every part of his body, crawling in between his senses and nerves. Especially to his lower part, making Daisuke pants uncontrollably and making his body tenses. Those sharp pair of eyes cross his mind. His body tauts and he loses his control. He screams.

Then his body relaxes, laying listlessly on the mattress. His breath is uneven and his eyes blink slowly. His mind still can not comprehend what just happened. So he closes them, basking in the tingling sensation left behind. For a moment, he doesn't even care of the man he's currently with, who's surprised when Daisuke suddenly climaxed. But on reflex, Daisuke focuses on his companion again. The man is a bit desperate.

Daisuke sighs. He reaches out to touch the hands that grip his hips so tightly. "Cho, chotto...agh... chotto matte, Hino-sama... ah..." The man finally stops and Daisuke turns around with much difficulty. Laying on his back, Daisuke shifts to a more comfortable positian and pulls the man closer to him again. Half a minute later, the man groans loudly.

"Ah, mou~ Hino-sama, dame! Dame! Soto ni!" Daisuke tries to push the man away but he's too strong. His hips jerk several times, sprouting something warm into Daisuke's body.s

***

"Pardon me to keep you waiting," Daisuke bows politely to Mossan who waits for him at the bar, as usual. Daisuke is a bit thankful that his earlier guest didn't hold him for too long and immediately asked for someone else. Said guest is known for that; always wanting two hosts but never at the same time. 

Mossan pushes a glass of margarita to Daisuke who receives it bashfully, "Arigatou," he whispers before taking a sip on the drink.

"Busy?" Mossan raises an eyebrow playfully to Daisuke, making the boy looks a bit awkward. The boy slips his hair behind an ear and that looks really cute in Mossan's eyes, "Gomen, I didn't mean it that way," he quickly adds.

"Iie, daijoubu desu." Daisuke shakes his head, "How are you today, Mossan?"

"Me?" Mossan points to his own nose and Daisuke nods, ready to listen with enthusiasm. "Today... nothing special, really. Shinchi got mad at me because I forgot to put in the laundry in to the washing machine before going to bed last night and he threaten to forbid me from getting anywhere near Acchan for a week. He's so mean," Mossan turns his glass.

Daisuke chuckles, "Jinnai-sama said that you never take a lesson,"

One eyebrow shoots up, "Don't believe anything he said about me. He loves badmouthing people."

It's Daisuke's turn to lift his eyebrow, "Really? He doesn't look like that type of person for me,"

"He is. Well, I sometimes talk bad about him, too. But don't say anything about this, okay?" Mossan winks at him and Daisuke laughs behind his palm. "By the way, does Sho-chan come here often?" The tall guy cranes his neck to look around, "Why I never stumble upon him? He never said anything to me, either. Such a cheater."

Suddenly, Daisuke feels his face is turning hot. He looks down and tries to avert his attention to something else. He's considering does what happened that day need to be a secret or not. He coughs and takes another sip of his drink. "Umh... I met him on the street the other day and, umh...we chatted."

Mossan laughs and pinches Daisuke's cheek, "Why do you look so bashful about it? Okay, you can say that I am jealous but Sho-chan's my friend. I know his type."

Chuckling, Daisuke winks at Mossan, "So, that's you saying that I'm your type?"

Mossan returns the wink from behind his raised glass, "Let's just say that I appreciate anythign beautiful."

"Nani soreee?" Daisuke laughs and pushes Mossan's arm playfully. The guy laughs with him while trying to lit a cigarette. Meanwhile, Daisuke feels disappointed by Mossan's words. That also means that he's not Jinnai's type, right? Daisuke laughs bitterly inside. Isn't it obvious? Who does he think he is? He only met Jinnai twice. The guy may have kissed him but that could be mean nothing. Jinnai did that only to make him stop crying.

Daisuke shakes his head slowly and smiles to Mossan, "Jya, will this Shinchi-san really go with his threat?" he says, trying to change the subject.

"Saa," Mossan shrugs, "Maybe I should persuade Acchan to talk to Shinchi. Un. Maybe I should do that."

Daisuke chuckles again, "Mou, Mossan. How many boyfriends do you have, really, Mossan?"

"Boyfriends?" Mossan returns the laughs, "To call them my boyfriends is...what to call it? Maybe life partner is more appropiate?" The tall guy takes a gulp of his drink, "They don't want to be called as my boyfriends, that's why. Ahahahahahahaha."

Never once in his life Daisuke laughs that much. Slowly, his heart feels warm and light. Is it okay to feel this way? He wonders as he lays his head on Mossan's shoulder. The man laughs softly and pats on his back.

*****

Making sure of the customer's satisfaction is a must for everyone who works at Le Canard. Jinnai walks around the kitchen, checking on his subordinates. Sometimes he stops, commenting on how one of them cook or helping turning the meat on the grill, even giving final touch on the plates before they go out to the customer at the dining hall.

The Maitre 'd peeps his head in front of the kitchen's door, signaling to Jinnai that there's a customer who needs to see the chef. Jinnai wipes his hand and tidies his look for a bit. He follows Terayama's steps and bows politely to the customer who's waiting for the desert to come out. The meal is highly praised and Jinnai thanks them; not forgetting to mention that he'd relay the praise to his staffs.

Jinnai retreats when the desert is served. The third batch of steak is not in the oven yet when he's back in the kitchen. Fuming a little, he takes over it. Sometimes he yells, shouting encouragement to the two interns who currently take charge of dish washing and peeling vegetables.

Around half past ten, the last orders come in. The other staffs have begun tidying the kitchen and preparing for the next day. Jinnai stands in front of the supply shelves with Kenta, checking on their stock. At ten sharp, Terayama turns the sign outside to 'Ferme'. He's about to close the door when surprised by three people approaching him with big smiles on their lips.

"Jinnai-san," 

Jinnai raises his head from a note Kenta just handed him, staring curiously at the maitre 'd, "Ah, Tera-san. Gokurosama. Everything's done at the front?"

"You have guests," Tera says instead of answering Jinnai's question. The smile on Terayama's lips is enough to make Jinnai understand who are the guests Terayama mentioned.

"I'll leave this to you, Kenta. Just leave the rest to me," he says while patting his sous chef's shoulder who nods his head in return.

Jinnai takes off his apron from around his waist and throws it into a laundry basket near the staffs' changing room. Every morning, Kenta sends the laundry to a laundry service nearby. Without saying any word, he follows Terayama who curently pulling chairs for Jinnai's guests who turned out to be Hiramaki, Mossan, and someone named Takuya

"Thanks, Tera-san," Jinnai says while patting Tera's shoulder and the other guy leaves the room, along with a good night greeting from the three guests. Jinnai bows and kisses Hiramaki's hand - to Hiramaki's disgust and quickly swats Jinnai away, "Stop it, Sho-chan."

"Waka-san, da mon~" Jinnai grins.

"Mossan's the one who will succeed my father," Hiramaki reminds him.

Mossan shrugs his shoulders while Takuya is grinning. Jinnai then places his hands on the back of Hiramaki's and Mossan's chairs. "Do you want something to eat? I think we still have some meat leftover and some bread," Jinnai tries to remember.

"I just had dinner," Hiramaki answers quickly.

"I don't mind," Takuya raises his hand.

"Neither do I," Mossan nods his head.

"How about dessert, Waka?" Jinnai asks Hiramaki again and the man moves his eyebrows in curiosity. "Yutaka-kun made mont blanc today."

"That sounds nice. I like Yutaka-kun's cake," Hiramaki says enthuasiatically.

"Hai. Kashikomarimashita."

Jinnai is not surprised when he enters the kitchen and sees Kenta is still there; standing at the ready near the kitchen counter. Terayama stands just beside him, folding the napkins. "You don't get paid for this, you know," Jinnai retorts with a grin.

"Wakatta," Kenta straightens up then puts on a smile on his handsome face, "So, what's the order?"

"Just take out the leftovers, they'll finish everything. Also the mont blanc in the fridge."

"Hai! Yorokonde!" the two shouts at the same time.

"Izakaya ka," Jinnai commented while turning around to go back to the dining hall again. 

Hiramaki turns his glass slowly, watching the liquid inside swirls along with the direction he's made then he sips it slowly. "I heard you guys told Furu to stay around Kabuki-chou? Something I need to know?"

Jinnai raises an eyebrow while Mossan laughs, "It's nothing, Waka," says Mossan, "It's just there's someone I need to watch."

"Nothing serious I hope?"

Mossan steals a glance toward Jinnai who only shrugs, "I'm not sure. Furu hasn't report anything to me but I do hope it's nothing."

Jinnai blows a smoke, "The way you say it, Waka will only get confuse," he snorts.

Takuya pours more wine into his own glass, "That sweet boy Mossan visits oftenly, right? The one working at Milk Boy?"

Hiramaki raises an eyebrow to Mossan. Jinnai does the same, "Often?"

Mossan laughs, scratching the back of his head. "He is sweet. I only come to have a chat with him. The other guests already give him enough trouble. That's all."

"You're not afraid Shinchi will get mad at you, Mossan?"

"Utsumi-chan will be pissed off, too"

"Nani yooo~" Mossan groans, "I don't mean anything bad!"

Jinnai snorts. "No one will believe you," he teases, grinning smugly while Mossan throws a piece of broccoli in his direction. 

Simultaneously ducking Mossan's assault and sipping his wine, Jinnai remembers the bruises he saw on Daisuke's body the other day. He wonders if Mossan knew about that considering the man visits the boy regularly. Maybe he needs to talk to Mossan about this and asks him to do something, if he's really interested and care about the boy. Or maybe it's better if he took everything in his own hand. Whichever, Jinnai hates bullying.

Jinnai clacks his tongue; he has a feeling that he will get in to something he doesn't like. 

*****

Jinnai throws his keys into a glass bowl and lets Mossan closes the door behind them. 

"Whiskey?" Jinnai asks, throwing his jacket on to the couch on his way to the kitchen. 

Mossan mimicks his host; following Jinnai to the kitchen and props himself on a high stool in front of the pantry table. "Just beer," he answers while checking his phone and making sure that he hasn't missed any message or call from home. He then sends a message to Shinichi, notifying not to lock the door because he's currently at Sho-chan, swear on his own life.

Jinnai takes out two bottles of beer from the huge fridge and offers one to Mossan. Both men take some time to enjoy their drink. Mossan takes out his cigarette from his pocket and light a stick. "So, what is it, Sho-chan?" he asks.

Jinnai reaches for Mossan's cigarette pack and takes a stick. Tapping the butt on to the marble surface of the kitchen island before lighting it. He takes a deep drag and watches at the smoke he blows out from his nose. He licks his lips. "Are you sure about getting involve with this boy, Mossan?" he answers with another question.

Mossan doesn't replay immediately. "Well, I already told you that I'm interested in him, right?"

Jinnai nods, "Furu hasn't report anything to you?"

Mossan shakes his head, "I was hoping you'd say something to me. However, Furu's your underling." He stares directly to Jinnai.

Jinnai raises one of his hand in defence and shakes his head, "I don't tell Furu to withhold any information from you, Mossan. I also don't hide anything from you. I only want to make sure if we're really going to be involved, at least one of us has to have a plan,"

Mossan looks taken a back, "Umh," he mumbles.

Jinnai rolls his eyes, "Thought so."

"So you have a plan, then?"

"Not really," Jinnai bites his lip upsettingly, "I only met him twice and you're the one who's having ulterior motives toward him."

"Chottoooo, don't say it as if I'm a playboy or something!"

Jinnai throws him a look. Mossan waves his hand, "Okay, fine. I am a playboy. But I don't make hurting people my hobby."

"So, it's true then? Someone hurt him?" Jinnai takes a gulp of his beer.

Mossan shrugs, "All we could do is guess, right? That's why, if Furu didn't report anything, we absolutely won't know if something happened and we can't help him."

"Problem is," Jinnai stands up and walks toward the window, "does he want our help?"

"What?"

"Mossan, we're not superheroes. What do you intend to do? Closing the club? Such action would only involve so many people and we don't want that, do we? Can you say you're ready to face kumichou or worst, Hidetoshi?" Jinnai shivers.

Mossan shivers, too. "We have to take him drinking more often," he comments. The tall guy sighs, "How to say it? I think Daisuke - yes, that's his name, Sho-chan - needs friends. There's no wrong in me trying to something, right? I'm thinking to buy him from that place but that means I'll have to talk to Shinichi."

"Shinchi wouldn't be happy."

"You think?" Mossan sighs again, "But even if I do that, I still feel it's not enough," he continue with a slight tone of upset.

Jinnai runs his fingers through his hair. Mossan lifts up his empty beer bottle, signaling that he wants a refill. Jinnai obeys him and opens another one for him. He also takes out a plactic container from the fridge, taking out a piece of pecan pie from inside it. Mossan leans in closer to him to take a bite of the pie when Jinnai is busy chewing.

"Listen, Sho-chan," Mossan starts again, gulping down and washes the pie down with the beer, "If you didn't want to be involved in this, you can stop right here. I won't mind. Really."

Jinnai steals a glance at his friend's direction and looks at him for a full minute, "You sure?"

Mossan nods decidedly, "I was the one who made the first move by calling him to our table. And I'm the one who's interested in him. I know you don't like to be dragged in to this kind of thing so I won't make you. I also don't want Waka to get worry over this. Just let me handle everything."

Jinnai takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly. He's silent for a while, weighing if he really didn't want to have anything to do with the boy. His instinct tells him to back off. He doesn't even know the boy. Mossan is his friend and Jinnai will always be happy to help him anytime but that doesn't mean he want to be dragged in the middle of Mossan's love adventure which usually ends with complication. 

"Well, if you say so," he says finally. Mossan nods and raises his beer bottle to finish the remaining content in one gulp.

*****


	6. Chapter 6

"Dai-chan, you're late!" Ma-chan yells to Daisuke who's running in to the changing room.

"I had to stop by at the campus. I has to hand in my papers but apparently, my lecturer felt that she needed to gave me some piece of her mind. Is Moriya-san already here?" Daisuke answers breathlessly while trying to change his clothes.

Ma-chan nods, "But don't worry, it seems that he's in quite a good mood. I think he just got a new toy," Ma-chan giggles, "Here, let me help," he says, stepping closer to Daisuke who's struggling with his leather hotpants.

" _Ah, arigatou_ ," Daisuke says, reaching out for his top while Ma-chan takes care of the complicated knot at either side of Daisuke's pants. New uniform, not that much different from the old one but this one is definitely made to bait customers. The front and the back parts are joined with knots. They can't wear any underwear underneath it or it will totally ruin the aesthetic of the costume - at least, Moriya-san thinks so and all of the staffs have to agree.

Fortunately, Icchan the bartender is pretty skilfull with ropes and he teaches them how to make a knot that is easy to make but will be very troublesome to untie if you pull it the wrong way. He also doesn't hold back to teach how to make a knot that can be untie with one single tug, for those who are interested.

Ma-chan pats Daisuke's hips lightly, signaling that he's done. Daisuke mutters his thanks one more time and quickly puts on his knee high boots. These are also tied with lace instead of zipper. Daisuke snorts exhasperatedly. The costume is really troublesome to put on when he's in a hurry like now. He then runs to the dressing table, putting on a light make up and sets his hair with some gel. Ma-chan holds up a piece of tissue in front of Daisuke's lips and Daisuke quickly clamps it between his lips before throwing it to the trash bin.

Daisuke takes a peek at the huge mirror near the door and immediately pulls Ma-chan's arm. "Ma-chan!" he protests as he sees a little of skin along his hips down to his tighs, creating a contrast line with the black fabric of the leather pants. Ma-chan only winks naughtily at him.

Moriya scrutinizes his look when Daisuke stands before him. He walks up to the boy and Daisuke tries his best to smile. The man is looking at him while his hand touches Daisuke a couple of times. He makes a gesture for Daisuke to turn around and the boy oblige. Moriya's hand comes around Daisuke's waist and the boy yelps when his body is dragged closer and being hugged tightly. A boy who has been clinging to Moriya whines in protest but Moriya ignores him.

Daisuke puts his hands on Moriya's chest to keep a distance but not daring to push the man away. Moriya sniffs on Daisuke's neck and behind his ear. He clacks his tongue, "Why are you still so skinny?" he critisizes.

Daisuke quickly shakes his head, "I've gained some pounds, Moriya-san. I'm never able to gain that much weight in so short a time," he says, smiling. That's a safe answer because he actually doesn't know how much he weighs. He has to go to a clinic or hospital if he wantes to check on his weight but he doesn't have the time to do that. Furthermore, he doesn't want to answer any questions.

Moriya is still looking at him and this time, he caresses Daisuke's hips. "Add some more,"

" _H, hai_ ," Daisuke nods his head.

Moriya doesn't let him go immediately. HIs hands are still playing with the knots on either side of Daisuke's pants while his leg slips between Daisuke tighs and Daisuke is drawn closer to his chest. The other boy pouts at Moriya and leaves them to go up on a podium, getting ready to dance.

"You're quite popular lately."

"Moriya-san?"

Moriya caresses his waist and Daisuke feels goosebump across his nape, "Who is he, Daisuke?"

"Umh... Do you mean Mossan?" Uncertain with Moriya's question, Daisuke asks back.

"Mossan," Moriya hisses, repeating the name Daisuke mentioned as if trying the taste of the name. "Who is he?"

"Umh...he only said that he's a merchant. I don't know any more than that. _Gomennasai_ ," Daisuke looks down, slightly dodging Moriya who looks as if he wanted to kiss him.

The man runs his knuckes along Daisuke's jaw, "You're not his, Daisuke. Remember that."

Daisuke gulps. " _Hai. Kashikomarimashita_."

Moriya sniffs Daisuke's cheek and lips then squuezes on his bottom none too gently until Daisuke moans before letting the boy go. "You're dancing tonight," he orders, leaving for his seat.

" _Hai_."

To tell the truth, Daisuke is not really good at dancing but working at a club like that, he has to brush up his skill. Daisuke learns how to move his body along with the music and tries not to think that he looks like a robot or even worse, stupid. So far, he's never been told to step down the podium during his dance, so that means that he's not that bad, right? Or maybe people are too occupied with something else to motice the dancers on the podium.

The music has changed and the club is started to pack with its patrons. Daisuke get up to a podium on the west side of the hall, not too far from the door. He notices Shun-chan takes place on his left, stretching a little bit before taking off the top of his costume. The small boy winks at him and Daisuke returns it with a smirk. He moves his head right and left and starts to move his legs along with the beat.

It often happens that one or two patrons will go up to the podium to dance with him. Daisuke dances with them for a minute before shoving them off cheekily. Some patrons are even bold ebough to slip a bill or two behind his clothes. Daisuke only smirk then slips those bills in to his boots.

His body turns, his fingers run along his waist and hips, and his head sways. Fifth song and Daisuke's body finally warmed up to the tune. Daisuke moves, leaving his pdium to join Shun-chan. His co-worker welcomes him, putting both arms on Daisuke's waist and they starts to move together. Applause and wolf whistles are thrown at their direction. Both boys wink and blow a kiss toward the patrons. At the far corner, Icchan the bartender chuckles.

***

" _Otsukare-saaaan!_ "

The sentence echoes inside the changing room and back corridor then disappears quickly along with the sound of door being opened and closed.

"Dai-chan! Need a ride?" Icchan the bartender peeks inside the changing room. He turns his bike key around his inde finger.

Daisuke slams his locker door with a little force. He has to do that or the lock won't work. He shakes his head to Icchan, "No, thanks, Icchan. I'll walk," he refuses politely.

Icchan shrugs, "It's been a long time since I gave you a ride, though. I'm heading that way, anyway."

Daisuke puts on his jacket and walks up to his friend who's currently leaning against the doorway, "Your girlfriend?"

Icchan nods, "It's her birthday today. I've promised to come over."

"Sounds fun," Daisuke commented, unknowingly following Icchan's step outside and heading to the spot where he parked his bike. "Ah, it will be my birthday tomorrow."

Icchan raises an eyebrow, throwing a spare helmet for Daisuke to catch, "Really? _Jya_ , because you have a day off tomorrow - envy you, by the way - happy birthday," says the bartender earnestly with a smile.

Blushing slightly, Daisuke shrugs, " _Arigatou_ ,"

Icchan drops him off right in front of his apartment building. He even insists to walk Daisuke to his door. Daisuke is a little confused by his friend's behaviour because usually the bartender is always nice and never say much but he lets Icchan follows him to his apartment.

" _Jya_ , thanks so much, Icchan," Daisuke says after unlocking his door, "You better hurry or your girlfriend will wait too long,"

Icchan looks hesistant for a moment before taking a step closer to Daisuke and pulls him in to his arms.

"I, Icchan?" Daisuke gasps in surprise.

Icchan buries his face in to Daisuke's hair and whispers, "You have to be careful. You may not be aware but lately, there's someone following you."

"Huh? What do you mean, Icchan?" Daisuke raises his head, putting on a confused look on his face.

"Shush," Icchan tells him to be silent. "I'm not sure what is happening but maybe it's better if you maintain a distance with that new client of yours. I heard that he has some ties with a yakuza group or something. But this also could be Moriya-san's doing. Whichever it is, please be careful." The bartender then drops a light kiss on Daisuke's cheek and walking away while waving his hand to Daisuke.

Stunned, Daisuke tries to swallow what Icchan has said to him. Him? Being followed? Why? Mossan is a mafia? What's happening? Why him? Huh? What?

His mind hasn't finished processing when he feels his body shudders. Daisuke cranes his neck to see across the street. He can't see anything but the street lamp and a stray dog passing by. He shudders again and quickly gets inside his apartment and locks his door.

***

He has a really weird dream. What's frustrating is that he can't seem to remember what he's dreaming about. He can only remember a face. A face with a crooked smile and unique laugh. Also a warm and sexy smell of musk. Every time he wakes up, his body feels hot and restless, his heart is beating fast and something is tickling his stomach and the surface of his skin. He turns in the dark, lying on his other side but the sensation stays.

His hands touches his own stomach and he moans softly. His breath quickens when his body starts to react to the touch. His fingers move south and he gasps when he finds that the lower part of his body has gone stiff and very sensitive when touched. He lets out a long sigh, his toes curl when his hand starts moving slowly. He buried his face in to the pillow; hearing himself moaning and excitedly sighing is a bit weird but at the same time makes him even more aroused.

His other hand clutches the sheet tightly. His hips shifts, thrusting and pushing back. His body feels so light and he starts to see white light behind his eyelids. His hips thrust and a long moan is muffled in to the pillow. Short thrusts follows and he finds himself panting; exhausted and spent. Once his body relaxes, he sighs, blinking slowly to the dark room.

The weird sensation from his dream lingers but at least now he can fall asleep although he's not sure it will be a satisfyinf one. He turns again and tries to close his eyes.

"Jin...san..." he whispers to the small dark room.

*****


	7. Chapter 7

It's not a busy hour for the supermarket. Daisuke pushes his trolley while he browses between the isles, looking at dried and canned food while thinking what to cook for dinner. This is his birthday, after all and Daisuke has purposefully set aside a budget to give himself a small celebration. He has to remind himself not to buy something expensive, though. He can't be too careless about his spending even though his father is generous enough to send him a little birthday bonus.

He's thinking of shabu-shabu. Hmmm, or let's try making pasta, he thinks to himself, vaguely remembering the pasta he tasted over at Jinnai's place the other day. It won't taste that good, though. Well, let's make something simpler, then. Kare is always easy to make and he still can buy a cake. So he heads for the vegetable section and starts to choose carrot, potato, and onion. He then turns to herbs and spice section, looking for a kare rogue. He examines every package, looking for the cheapest one. A staff who happens to stand near him notices his confusion and offers his help. 

After spending fifteen minutes talking bordering to arguing about which is better, kare or hayashi rice, Daisuke finally manages to get the kare rogue he's looking for. Next destination is the chiller. Kare is not something luxurious but he can tweak it a little by adding some meat in to it. Rows of cut and packed meat give him another confusion. He leans forward so he can look at the labels more clearly. If only he hadn't left his glasses at home, he won't face this kind of difficulty. 

He chooses several packed meat which are quite cheap and weighs the weight and content in each package. A heated argument coming from his right makes him turn his head in curiosity. Two men are standing at arm length from him.

"But this one is cheaper, Jin-chan~"

"Tsk, what did you learn from me? It's not about the price but you have to pay attention to the quality. If you want to have shabu-shabu, you have to use this one. Look, the thinness is nice so it will cook nicely and you can eat it immediately."

"But you know I prefer thicker cut," the other one pouts while holding on a pack of meat he prefers.

"Mendokusee," says the other one, "So why did you ask me to come shopping with you if you won't even listen to me? You better cook duck, then."

"I can't cook duck."

"...I'll cook it for you."

"Jin-chan suki!"

"Jinnai...sama?" Daisuke's eyes widen when he finally realized the person standing next to him.

Said person turns over his shoulder and looks surprised to see Daisuke. But his expression changes quickly; he smiles wide, "Ara, it's you. Shopping for dinner?"

"Ah, un," Daisuke nods, "You, too?"

"Just giving a hand," Jinnai tilts his head toward the person next to him - who's currently looking at Daisuke with curiosity but his smile is really wide and nice. "What are planning to make?" Jinnai cranes his neck to take a peek in to Daisuke's shopping basket, "Kare?" he guesses immediately.

"Hahaha, can you tell? Awesome! As expected from a great chef!" Daisuke laugh, clapping his hands in awe.

"What great chef? Did you hear that from Mossan?" Jinnai snorts.

Daisuke shakes his head, "No, but the pasta you made the other day was really good. Ah, I haven't got the chance to say thanks," he bows his head, "Thank you so much for the delicious meal."

"Pffft," Jinnai shrugs, "You're welcome. I guess. By the way," Jinnai looks around, "aren't you supposed to be working?"

"It's my day-off," Daisuke answers immediately, "so I want to make something special since this is my birthday." Then, he closes his mouth. Why does he need to say that?

Jinnai raises an eyebrow, a little bit surprised but a second later, he smiles, "Jya, otan ome."

Feeling his face becomes warm, Daisuke nods, "Un. Arigatou. I'm sorry. I didn't mean--" his words are cut off because Jinnai flicks the tip of his nose.

"Ii yo. Everybody deserves a congratulation if it's their birthday. Why are you apologizing?"

"Ah. Hai. Gomen."

"Tsk," This time, Jinnai pinches Daisuke's cheek, "Stop that."

"Hai. Wakarimashita. But, umh, Jinnai-sama, it hurts~" Daisuke protests mildly, holding Jinnai's hand that's still pinching his cheek; pretending to swat the hand away. A warm hand. 

"Jin-chan?" the taller guy standing next to Jinnai pulls the hem of Jinnai's shirt and Jinnai turns to him. 

"Ah, gomen," he says, "This is..." he turns to Daisuke again, looking a bit unsure.

His heart sinks when Jinnai pulls his hand away but Daisuke tries to get over himself and smiles. Realizing that maybe Jinnai doesn't even remember his name, Daisuke answers, "Hirose desu. Hirose Daisuke. Hajimemashite," he bows politely.

"Hajimemashite," Jinnai's friend bows in return, "Omi Youichirou desu. Jin-chan's friend?" he asks simply out of curiosity.

While Daisuke is thinking how to answer that, Jinnai cuts in, "Mossan's acquaintance."

"Ah, sou ka," The man called Oumi nods and smiles. "Mossan's a really interesting person, right?" he comments.

Daisuke can only smile and nods, "Un. Very interesting," he says quietly. He doesn't know what else to say. He has to hold his tongue and not asking who is this person and why the side of his body is leaning against Jinnai's shoulder in such a friendly way. 

"Ikou?" Jinnai makes a little gesture with his head and Oumi nods. "Nice meeting you again," he says to Daisuke.

"You, too, Jinnai-sama. Thank you," Daisuke quickly replies, then feeling a bit awkward when he realizes that his words may sound weird. However, he haven't thanked Jinnai properly for taking care of him while he was sick the other day. 

"Take care," Jinnai says again, throwing a pack of meat in to Daisuke's shopping basket. "Jya ne,"

"U, un. Sayonara," Daisuke waves his hand and Oumi does the same to him. When Jinnai and Oumi turns away, Daisuke peers at the basket he's been carrying and stares at the pack of meat. "Mossan's acquaintance...huh..."

His eyes then follow where the two men go and he sees Jinnai rests his arm on Oumi;s back, slightly pulling him from bumping in to stacks of canned soup at an end of an alley. But that arm stays and looks a little bit too comfortable as it circles Oumi's waist.

"Sou ka..." Daisuke mutters, nodding his head.

He moves away from the freezer, purposefully taking a different route then the one Jinnai took. He can't explain why his chest feels heavy.

*****

 

"Why," Jinnai mutters while taking a cup of Tully's coffee Oumi is handing him with his usual smile, "do I let myself being dragged here and there for something unimportant lately?"

That smile widens and turns in to a small giggle, "That's because Jin-chan's nice, right? And shabu-shabu is important, Jin-chan. Moreover," Oumi moves their shopping bag in to an empty seat at his right, "I got to see the boy Mossan talks about lately," he winks.

Jinnai stops in the middle of sipping his coffee, "Since when are you so friendly with Mossan?"

"Jin-chan," Oumi supports his chin with both of his hands, "I'm no longer your boyfriend but that doesn't mean I can't be friends with your friends, right?"

Jinnai rolls his eyes and clacks his tongue, "So Mossan is hitting on you, is that what you're trying to say?"

Hearing that, Oumi barks a laugh and waves his hand dismissively, "Nai~! It just happens that I tutor a kid who lives near Mossan's so we meet occassionally."

Jinnai snorts.

"Masaka," Oumi leans over the table toward Jinnai, "Jealous?"

"Nai," Jinnai denies, averting his attention to his coffee.

Oumi bites back a smile. He understands Jinnai's ability to dodge a topic he wants to avoid. Be it because he doesn't want to talk about it or he's currently thinking about it inside his own head and hasn't got a clue what to do about it. His on and off relationship with Jinnai since their highschool days made him the only one who understands Jinnai, aside from the three people in that yakuza group. Oumi never be able to like or even understand Jinnai's life as a yakuza member. He doesn't like to be followed around where ever he goes; although he came to be used to it, it still feels weird. Because of that, one and a half year ago, he decided to break things off with Jinnai, for good.

But that doesn't mean they became apart from each other. However, they've known each other for years and always good friends even though they were taking time off from their relationship. So no one wonders if they see them going out together. Just like today, Oumi phoned Jinnai because he wants to eat shabu-sabu and have no companion to eat it with him.

A nice bonus that he gets to see something interesting: the boy they met at the supermarket. Oumi doesn't know where Mossan and Jinnai met this boy but judging from the expression the boy is having and the way he looks at Jinnai, Oumi can tell that the boy is really interested in Jinnai. Maybe he even have fallen in love with Jinnai. Oumi's not sure whether Jinnai realized it or not, but Oumi can see a more interesting thing: Jinnai seems to be paying a lot of attention toward that boy.

"He's really cute, isn't he?" Oumi says again, crossing his legs and watching Jinnai's face closely.

Jinnai raises an eyebrow, "Who are you talking about?"

"That acquaintance of Mossan,"

"Oh," Jinnai shrugs his shoulders, putting a face that he doesn't really care, "I think so. He's...interesting. It feels like you can't leave him alone. You know, like, if you left him alone, he'll do something dangerous or something. Maybe that's why Mossan likes him. I don't know..." Jinnai shrugs again.

"Heee," Oumi rests his chin on his palm. He loves Jinnai, that doesn't need to be said. Therefore, even though he feels a little bit jealous, Oumi also feels glad that Jinnai finally shows interest in someone else, "But for Jin-chan, that means 'love', right?"

Oumi bites back another meaningful smile when Jinnai doesn't react, "Sou ka."

Jinnai blows a smoke from his nose, putting off his cigarette, and reaches out for their shopping bags. "Come on. I need to be back at the restaurant before four."

"Ha~i."

*****

He doesn't need to experience this now, right? Not on his birthday, right?

He hears his apartment's door slammed close and the room turns completely silent. Daisuke can't move from his position; laying on his side on the floor. His body trembles heavily; his joints hurt, also the lower part of his body has became numb. His throat feels dry and hurt every time he sobs.

His hand balls in to a fist until his nails dig in to his own palm. That hand then raised and slammed on the tatami floor. Once. Twice. A couple more times until it hurts but Daisuke doesn't care. 

Why? What did he do? What did he not do? Daisuke bites his lips, hard; making it bleed again after being bitten earlier when he tried to fight. The mixed taste of salty, sweet, and tang of his blood blends with tears inside his mouth. Daisuke coughs. His chest hurts. It hurts so much.

Slowly, he pulls himself to sit up. He looks around the small apartment he's been living in for the past two years. Since when everything turned to be so bad? How come he lost control over his own life? Suddenly the room feels alien. There's no more little joy just like he felt when he stepped in to that apartment for the first time; alone and independent in big city, bringing his dream and abundant hope. This is no longer his place. There's no place for him to hide and think; furthermore to feel warm and safe.

He wants to go. He must go.


	8. Chapter 8

Three a.m. He should be sleeping but his mind doesn't let him to rest. After spending some time tossing around, Jinnai finally gives up and leaves his bed. Tightening his dressing gown, he opens the glass door leading to the balcony. He's grateful of the location of his penthouse causes a pretty strong draft so the hot summer weather is a bit bearable. His palm covers his mouth, shielding the light he puts on his cigarette. Jinnai drags a long deep smoke and the first smoke released from his mouth is immediately blown by the wind.

It's been a very long since the last time he's feeling like this; worrying about someone. Worrying and wanting to protect. His life is always dedicared to protect Hiramaki and the only other person he wants to protect just the same, if not more than, as Hiramaki is Oumi. Oumi is still important to him. But this is different. This time, it feels similar to his feelings toward Oumi but Jinnai doesn't want to think about it, yet.

He takes another drag. What is it with that boy? He wonders. Why he's able to catch Jinnai's attention, making him curious even to the point of worrying and making him want to make sure that everything's okay with that boy?

Helping people is one thing. Helping people then became attracted is another thing.

He gets a little headache when he remembers Mossan. That partner of his is not someone who would give up so easily. Jinnai is sure Mossan has started to do something to help the boy and even though Jinnai has said that he wouldn't get involved, in fact, Jinnai feels restless. And what he did by bringing the boy to his apartment and kissed him, only make things a little bit more complicated.

What is wrong with him? Why does he always this weak when faced with someone who's cute such as that boy? One corner of his mind tries to move forward and Jinnai suspects that he already knows the answer to those questions. But is it true? He doesn't want to complicate his life with such thing. His hand flies up to mess with his hair. He flicks on his cigarette, watching as the ash blown away by the wind.

"....Daisuke...ka?"

***

"Jinnai-san," Terayama peeks his head to the kitchen's door, stealing Jinnai's attention from the duck he's roasting. Jinnai turns his head and raises an eyebrow. Terayama is waiting for him in front of the pantry table and Jinnai nods to Kenta to take over his position in front of the stove.

Jinnai wipes his hand and takes a piece of namecard Terayama offered him. Without reading the words written on it, Jinnai recognizes whom it belongs to; black in color, rectangular shaped, and words printed in silver. "Where is he?" he asks Terayama.

"At the bar. He says he doesn't mind waiting if you're really busy," Terayama says. "Do I need to set up another table?"

Jinnai shakes his head, "Could you take him to my office? I'll meet him once I'm done with the duck and tell him that the drink's on me."

"Kashikomarimashita," Terayama answers immediately.

After Terayama leaves the kitchen, Jinnai cranes his nect to peek at the bar's direction. Unfortunately, he can only see the tip of feet clad in black pants and expensive leather shoes. Jinnai purses his lips and shrugging, he slips the namecard in to his jacket pocket and concentrates back on his task. 

Almost an hour and a half later, Jinnai finally able to take off his apron and meets his guest at his office. He finds the man sitting on an armchair near the window; legs crosses in a manner and his eyes are glued to a tablet on his lap. Rather than a lawyer, the man looks more like a rich businessman. Jinnai knows the man realizes his coming but he doesn't raise his head from his tablet and continue on with his business while Jinnai sits on his chair, lighting a cigarette.

"More drink?” Jinnai asks in passing, checking his own cellphone. The man lifts a bottle of Corona near his arm, still refusing to say anything. Jinnai raises an eyebrow, “Hidetoshi-kun, I don’t have much time, you know. It’s still opening hours.”

The man types something on his tablet then sets it aside before raising his head and throws a lopsided smile to Jinnai, “Hai, gomen. I don’t mean to.”

Jinnai snorts softly, moving his chair around to the right and left, “So, what can I do for you, Hidetoshi-sama? I hope I’m not in trouble?”

Hidetoshi’s forehead creases mildly as he hears that mocked honorific but he doesn’t say anything about that, “No, don’t worry. But you do can help me about Motokawa-kun.”

Jinnai’s eyebrow shoots up again, “Mossan? What about Mossan?”

The young lawyer stands up and moves to another chair across Jinnai’s desk, “I heard rumors.”

"About? "

"You know what I’m talking about,” Hidetoshi throws him a glance.

Jinnai raises both of his arms, signaling that he’s confused, “I don’t know, honestly, but...” he frowns, “is this about the boy he recently took interest in?”

Hidetoshi nods. The tips of his fingers meet each other and he places them in front of his mouth, “What can you tell me about that?”

"...Nothing,” Jinnai says, tilting his head, “Rather than that, I’m curious why this interests you,” he looks at the man in front of him carefully.

The man crosses his legs and shrugs, “Not really. This is not my business or anyone else’s, really but that boy works for Moriya, right?”

This time, Jinnai focuses, “You know that guy?”

Hidetoshi reaches for his bad and hands over a folder to Jinnai, “This reached me two days ago. An enquiry to change a contract and to make sure that it’s perfect and has no loopholes.”

Jinnai receives the folder and scans through its content. His eyes widen when he reads the documents inside. A moment later, he returns the folder to Hidetoshi while quietly swearing, “But I don’t understand,” he says again, “how—“

"It seems that he’s heard my reputation as a lawyer who works for a yakuza group and it is my specialty to take care of this kind of thing.”

"That’s not what I mean-- "

"How do I know that this has something to do with Mossan?”

Jinnai nods.

"Are you seriously asking me that?” an eyebrow raises.

Jinnai shrugs. Of course it’s a rhetorical question. Kubota Hidetoshi is a lawyer for the yakuza group Jinnai’s in. His family has been trusted to represent them for over more than three generations. It’s no wonder that they have information network that matches, or maybe even more sophisticated than, the yakuza group. Jinnai should’ve known that the guy already knows about Mossan and Daisuke.

Silently, he’s hoping that Hidetoshi doesn’t find out about what happened between him and Daisuke in his apartment. The man can use anything to his advantage. 

"But why me? Shouldn’t you ask Mossan about this?” Jinnai asks again.

"I don’t want to be reckless. Mossan will be our leader, after all. Do you think he’d stay silent if I did something wrong?”

Oh, so this is just you trying to save your ass, Jinnai thinks. But his mind is occupied with the content of the contract he just read. Lifetime contract and the value of the contract is unbelievable. What is it with that Moriya guy? If he fancies Daisuke and wants to date him, why not does it like anybody else? Even if Daisuke refuses him, there’s always another way to convince him that he means it, right? Or maybe he has that weird of a hobby?

Damn, Jinnai swears silently. He can’t let this to happen. What will happen if Hidetoshi works on that contract and Moriya forces Daisuke to sign it?

"Hidetoshi-kun, please tell me that you haven’t do anything about that contract.”

Hidetoshi shakes his head. “I’m not stupid, you know.”

Jinnai nods. “Refuse it. Mossan’s not the only one you have to deal with if you continue with that request.”

Hidetoshi looks at him for a long moment but when Jinnai doesn’t say anything again and only stares back at him, Hidetoshi nods, “Sou ka. I understand. Thanks for your time, Jinnai-kun.”

"How about dinner? It’s on me,” Jinnai invites him when Hidetoshi stands up and gets ready to leave.

"Thank you very much but I already have dinner date with Waka-san,” Hidetoshi replies with a smile.

"Hey," Jinnai calls out again.

Hidetoshi waves his hand and saunters away casually, “Wakatta. Jya ne!”

Once the door closes, Jinnai releases a big sigh. He places both of his hands in front of his mouth and thinks. He must do something. Soon. He reaches for his phone and before he gets to punch in a number, it rings. Reading the kanji displayed on the screen, Jinnai frowns slightly before answering it,

"Moshi moshi,"

"Jin-chan, it’s me. Can you come over?”

*****


	9. Chapter 9

He doesn't know how long and how far he's been running. He thought he'd be safe inside the campus but once the lesson was over and Daisuke intended to ask his friend whether he could stay at his place for a couple of days, his steps were faltered as he saw two figures standing near the gate of the university.

How do they know that he has left his apartment this soon? A day has not yet passed and it's not even the time for him to appear at Milk Boy. So what Icchan said is true? That he's being followed? Why? What does Moriya want? Why does that man do this to him?

His instinc tells him to keep on running. So he runs. Slipping in to narrow alleys, avoiding main streets, heading he doesn't know where. He needs to get awat from them. A couple of times, he bumps in to people and Daisuke can only shouts his apologies while dashing away. He can't breath, his chest hurts, his head is spinning, and he can't feel his legs, too. But he can't stop. He can't.

He sees a turn in front of him, taking a quick glance over his shoulder, he takes that turn. His sweat stings his eyes and his knees start to lose their strength. With his last strength, he steps harder, looking over his shoulder once again. He can't see anyone behind him but that doesn't mean he's safe already. He keeps on running, taking a route that leads to another narrow alley. He wishes that this alley will lead to the ocean so he can drown himself and disappears.

"Abunai!"

He's late in realizing that warning shout and the next second, his body bumps against something and he falls along with it. His ear catches a surprised shout and a groan but Daisuke no longer able to move. His whole body aches and his vision turns dark.

*****

Kishimoto Takuya presses a button to end his phone call, releasing a soft sigh as he does so. He scratches his stubble-covered chin in frustration. His then turns his head to look at a small stairs located near the back door of the bar he owns. He pushes his body off the wall he's been leaning against and walks toward the stairs.

Kishimoto bought that three-storied building a couple of years ago. He turned the first floor in to a tapas bar. The two floors upstairs are used as his living quarters. He doesn't see the need to look for another place to live in. The place itself is already very strategic and he only emply two people to help him with the bar. He himself takes the role as the master. Sometimes, his employees stay over at the second floor (Kishimoto's bedroom is on the third flooe and he's considering to install an elevator) during weekends when the bar closes at 4 a.m.

He opens the door of the bedroom that his employees usually sleep in. Making sure that he doesn't make too much noise, Kishimoto peeks inside and finds the boy who bumped in to him earlier is still sleeping soundly on the bed. Maybe it's some kind of a weird dream; to be bumped in to by a boy when he was taking out the garbage and only wanted to take a cigarette break. Once he realized that the boy has fainted immediately after they fell on the ground, Kishimoto didn't have any choice but to bring the boy inside. Luckily, the boy is pretty skinny. But that still makes Kishimoto to wonder about the boy's stamina. He must be really fragile if bumping in to Kishimoto alone causes him to faint.

Damn, do I have that hard of a body? Kishimoto grumbles.

What draws his attention even more, though, is when he finally recognize the boy. Kishimoto never met him face to face but a couple of times, he went with Furu following the boy around just to satisfy his curiosity. The boy that Mossan and Jinnai talked about the other day. Did something else happen to this boy? Why was he running like being chased by a ghost?

Kishimoto pulls a chair near the bed. He sits there and looks at the boy's sleeping face with more curiosity.

*****

It seems that he's been crying when he awokes. His eyes wet and feel really heavy when he tries to open them. He doesn't remember when he has stopped running and fell asleep. His body is sore and even a little movement feels like he's breaking a joint. His hand flies up to wipe the tears trailing down his cheek. Then, slowly, he opens his eyes.

It's a room he doesn't recognize. Immediately, he sits up. Both of his hands clucth on the blanket covering his body and his eyes scan his surrounding in panic and caution. His instinc tells him that he needs to leave if he doesn't want to get caught by Moriya's underlings. His body moves but his movement is immediately stopped by a hand gripping on his elbow.

He turns pale.

"Hey, hey. Relax. Take a deep breath. There's no need to rush," an unfamiliar voice comes from his side, gently ordering him.

Slowly, Daisuke turns his head. He shuffles away when he sees a figure that looks scary with his long hair, thin stubble, and thich glasses. "Let go of me," he whispers, trying to pull his elbow away from that man. The man stares at him for a full minute before releasing his grip slowly.

"Are you okay?" the man asks.

Daisuke doesn't answe. He studies the room again, instead. His eyes steal glances toward the door, as if he's expecting for Moriya to appear from that door and does something really bad to him - he's not sure if there's something even worse than what Moriya has done to him the other night. He shifts away from that man, pulling both of his legs to his chest and crouches in a corner. He blinks at a glass of water offered to him.

"I'm Kishimoto. What's your name?" the man asks again, waiting patiently for Daisuke to take the offered glass from his hand.

He doesn't know my name, so that's mean... he's not one of Moriya's men? Daisuke wonders. No, don't fall for it. He refuses to answer again but he takes the glass and sips a little. No weird taste. He drinks again and finishes the whole glass.

"Oi, take it easy," Kishimoto reminds him.

Daisuke wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and returns the glass to Kishimoto. "Would you like more?" and Daisuke shakes his head. He wants to ask the man something but even for that, he feels like he doesn't have the energy to. He then just stares at the man, for a long time.

When finally he's able to open his mouth, the door swings open and both of them turn in anticipation. Someone is standing there and he's nodding his head to Kishimoto before turning to Daisuke. That second, Daisuke feels like all of his defense crumbles down. He doesn't know what he's thinking of or where he gets the energy from but his body moves. He runs toward the other man. He circles his arms around that man's waist and buries his face in to his chest. He cries as loud as he can as soon as that man drapes his arms around Daisuke, too.

*****

Jinnai starts to wonder if he has this weird ability to attract certain people to cry when they're around him. He finds himself unable to utter a word when Daisuke leaves the bed and runs to hug him, and, once again, cries. He also doesn't have any choice but to return the hug because, well, he's glad that the boy is alright. At least, he seems to be.

After a moment, Jinnai touches each side of Daisuke's face and pushes him away a little bit just so he can look at Daisuke's face, "Such a cry baby," Jinnai comments softly while throwing him a vague smile, "Are you okay?"

Daisuke shakes his head and buries his face in to Jinnai's chest again. Jinnai can only shrugs and exchanges look with Kishimoto who appears to have an amused look upon seeing the sight in front of him. Finally, Jinnai is able to bring Daisuke to the bed again. Gently, he forces the boy to sit and settles himself beside Daisuke. He wipes Daisuke's wet face using his own hands.

"What happened?" he whispers worriedly. Daisuke is still shaking his head and Jinnai clutches his arm warningly, "Daisuke."

"Jin-chan," Kishimoto cuts in and shakes his head, "Maybe it's better if we don't push him."

Jinnai sighs and releases Daisuke's arms but the boy refuses to let go. Jinnai feels a bit awkward. Kishimoto tilts his head, signaling that they need to talk. Jinnai pats Daisuke's head gently and asks him to lay down. Daisuke resists and Jinnai almost cries seeing the way Daisuke looking at him with horror and panic in his eyes. He looks down, whispering something to sooth him and when Daisuke finally obeys, Jinnai kisses Daisuke's forehead gently.

He follows Kishimoto outside and closes the door. Kishimoto is already lighted a cigarette and Jinnai joins him. He slips one of his hand inside his pant's pocket, "Is it okay to leave your bar?" he asks.

Kishimoto waves his hand, "Never mind it. Those boys will take care of everything," he flicks the ashes on the tip of his cigarette in to an ashtray placed near a window. "What about you?" Kishimoto waves his hand again, now toward Jinnai who's still wearing his chef jacket.

Jinnai looks down, examining his appearance then chuckles. When Kishimoto told him that Daisuke was in his place earlier on, Jinnai didn't even bother to change his clothes and directly rushed to Kishimoto's. He takes a drag of his cigarette, deciding not to dwell on that, "So, tell me: how did he end up here?" Jinnai asks instead.

"You know, that happened really fast. I was smoking while enjoying the view at the back alley then suddenly there was someone bumping in to me. Oh, wait. I had seen him running toward me. I wasn't sure it was on purpose or not. He dropped down. Or so I thought. Turned out, he fell asleep. But don't think that it didn't send me to panic! I had to bring him upstairs because there's no way I left him back there, right? I'm not young anymore, Jin-chan."

Realizing that Jinnai is frowning at his explanation, Kishimoto clacks his tongue, "Are you listening?"

"I am," Jinnai touches his own lips with a thumb, thinking, "Why was he running?"

"The hell I know? He looked worried, though and checking behind a couple of times. I don't want to assume but it seemed he had someone - or people - following him," Kishimoto answers with a shrug, "What else could cause someone to act like that, right? Well, I didn't see people running after him per se--" he adds.

"Where is Furu?" Jinnai cuts Kishimoto's ramble.

"He hasn't shown."

Jinnai clacks his tongue and takes out his phone. His fingers move fast, sending a messege to a number then putting his phone away again. When he looks up, Kishimoto is looking at him with an amused look, "What?"

Kishimoto tilts his head toward the closed door of the room where Daisuke is resting, "What the hell was that? I thought Mossan is the one who's close to him?"

Jinnai rubs the back of his neck, suddenly feeling very aware of himself, "Maa, maybe he was just glad that he met someone he knows."

Kishimoto barks a laugh, "Come on, Jin-chan. Do I look like stupid?"

Jinnai frowns unhappily, "I'm serious. He seems to be the type of person that can get friendly with everyone. I'm sure he's afraid of you because he was being followed and your face is kinda scary. Try to smile more, like Mossan. I'm sure he'd smile back at you."

"I smile, too!" Kishimoto protests but Jinnai ignores him.

He chews on the inner side of his cheek. Does Daisuke know about the contract Hidetoshi showed Jinnai earlier and is that why he ran? Or is there another reason? Jinnai glances at the door and sighs slowly. What can he do?

"Do I need to tell Mossan?" Kishimoto asks.

Jinnai is silent for a moment before nodding his head, "Yeah," and before Kishimoto takes out his phone, Jinnai asks again, "By the way, why did you call me first and not Mossan?"

Kishimoto's movement halted and he shrugs, "Saa ne. I guess I was panicking and your number appeared before Mossan's," he says, deliberately not mentioning that he saw Jinnai taking Daisuke to his apartment the other day.

*****

He should be feeling a bit calmer now but he finds himself unable to close his eyes, instead. He tries, a couple of times. But everytime, he can't make his body relax and constantly feeling terrified. His ears catch vague conversations outside. He becomes restless when the sound dies down. Someone opened the door not long ago and Daisuke shrieked in shock. A boy jumped, equally shocked, and quickly apologized for startling Daisuke. The boy took something from a cabinet near the door and immediately left after apologizing once again.

Daisuke still can't fully understanding the condition he's in at the moment. He can only concludes that the bearded guy must be Jinnai's friend so that means he's in a safe place, right? But he must not be so sure. Who's to say Jinnai won't call Milk Boy to tell them Daisuke's whereabout? So that means he has to go. Agin. But he's exhausted and has no energy left to move. Even sitting up is too much of a task and causes him a headache and nausea.

Jinnai and Kishimoto checked on him a couple of times. Kishimoto was only standing at the doorway while Jinnai walked up to him and pats his head gently; looking at Daisuke with a mild crease on his forehead. Daisuke didn't give much response; only blinking at something Jinnai said to him. Kishimoto brought him something to eat but Daisuke's left it untouched. Daisuke refused to open his mouth even when Jinnai tried to make him to. Jinnai pressed his trembling lips against Daisuke's forehead but Daisuke could only closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't understand why Jinnai looked like he was about to cry.

He stares at the room for the nth time. The size and the way the furniture is placed remind him to his own bedroom in his parent's home. Maybe he should call his mother and go home once he has enough stamina. Maybe it's the best way. That will put him far away from Moriya and he will be safe. He can return to the place where people won't make him feel sad or hurt. His father might be a bit disappointed but he knows he will be surrounded by the ones who love him.

Or...he 's not sure. Maybe he can go somewhere very far, instead. Far, far way. It's better if the place can make him feel nothing anymore.

He's tired. Exhausted.

The door is opened once again. Daisuke doesn't turn to look who is coming. The approaching steps sound familiar, walking closer slowly and carefully, like trying not to surprise or wake him up. Daisuke is still not moving. His body freezes when a hand touched his wrist and closes around his hand; warm, gentle, and firm. His heart beats faster but the soft touch is able to make him relax a bit.

Slowly, Daisuke moves, laying on his side and blinks; trying to recognize the person who's currently sitting on his side and slightly bending down to take a better look at him. Daisuke blinks some more, his vision is a bit blurry and he's still trying to recognize the person. And he does. Suddenly, fear comes over him. Daisuke pulls his hand away from the friendly hold. His body inches away to a corner and he shakes his head.

"Daisuke-chan?" the person calls his name, sounding confused and worried. Daisuke tries not to buy it. He shakes his head again, pulling his body to a fetal position.

No. Go away. Leave me alone. Stop bothering me.

*****


	10. Chapter 10

"Why, Taku-chan? Why was he like that to meeeee?" Mossan wails in a corner, his tall body crouches, long legs drawn up against his chest. Kishimoto sits beside him while patting Mossan's shoulder in mocked concern. "I didn't so anythiiiiing. What did I dooooo?"

 

"Maybe he knows you have many wives?" Kishimoto japs nonchalantly, sipping beer from a glass.

 

"I don't even have one!" Mossan protests quickly.

 

Kishimoto raises an eyebrow, "Shinchi and Acchan are not but do you think Utsumi would take it?"

 

Mossan closes his mouth, coughs, then chooses to wail again, "I'm sure I didn't do anything weird or bad when I saw him the last time. I never even laid a hand on him! But why did he refuse meeeeeee?"

 

Kishimoto shrugs, "Maybe you look like the person who's targeting him?"

 

Hearing that, Mossan stops his wailing and stares at Kishimoto with a very deadly look. "He will die. I swear, he will die."

 

"Oi, Mossan," Kishimoto chides.

 

"Poison sounds okay, right? Ah, no. Cut in to seven pieces. No, not enough. Whipped and then thrown in to salt water. Yes. That's good. That's good. I have to make a call," Mossan mumbles while standing up and paces around the room.

 

"OI!"

 

Mossan stops and looking at Kishimoto without blinking. Kishimoto approaches him and he raises his hand to land a hard smack on the back of Mossan's head. The taller man yelps then rubs on the spot Kishimoto just hit. "Ah. Sankyu."

 

"You're welcome," Kishimoto walks back to his seat near the window. Mossan follows him and Kishimoto offers him a bottle of beer Mossan's been neglecting due to severe shock cause by Daisuke refusing to even look at him. That boy still hasn't touch his food. Kishimoto thought that if Jinnai couldn't make him eat, Mossan would gain some success. But the boy didn't even want to look at Mossan.

 

Kishimoto sighs silently. What the fuck is happening? Why do his friends have to be involved in this weird relationships? Before, they never bother with this kind of thing. Mossan always had many lovers, Sho-chan never showed interest except for Youichirou, and Kishimoto himself was pretty laid back. And more importantly, following and protecting Waka were -and still are-always their priority.

 

Kishimoto doesn't blame Daisuke, of course. For some reasons he can't understand, he's sure Daisuke doesn't have any intention other than serving Mossan dan Jinnai as customers. If they became attracted to him, that's their business. Kishimoto ruffles his hair in frustration and downs his beer to the last drop.

 

"So what now?" Kishimoto asks, slipping into serious tone.

 

Mossan turns the beer bottle he's holding in his hand, "Let's wait until tomorow. Hopefully, he'll be a lot calmer and able to talk to. Can I leave him in your care for the night?" Kishimoto shrugs and Mossan nods, "Thanks. I'll go and settle some things first tonight."

 

"Whatever needs to be done," Kishimoto replies shortly.

 

Mossan draws a long deep breath then takes out his cellphone. He's busy punching on the buttons for a moment. "By the way, where's Sho-chan? You said earlier on the phone that he's here."

 

"Ah," Kishimoto stands up to check on Daisuke, "He's gone before you came. He said he also needs to settle some things."

 

*****

 

Jinnai doesn't count how long he's been standing there, at one of the back alleys of Kabuki-cho, hiding between dim lights, concrete wall, poles, and people busy getting off. Jinnai fastens his jacket. A huge guy walks silently toward him. Jinnai peers through the corner of his eyes but doesn't do anything. The guy stops beside him, handing over a brown paper bag.

 

"Sankyu," Jinnai whispers hoarsely, digging inside the paper bag, and taking out a piece of sandwich. Jinnai hands the paper bag back to his companion. "Radyu said something?" he ask, taking a bite on his sandwich.

 

"Hai. He said everything is okay and Aniki doesn't need to worry. But you have to call him before midnight if you want the restaurant to be still open for business tomorrow."

 

Jinnai grins then averts his attention back to a building located around a hundred meters from where he's standing. The night is getting late and that alley becomes even more crowded with couples or groups of people coming out from clubs and bars, looking for some alternative private plate to have fun because it's too crowded inside. The small area behind Milk Boy is the only one that's deserted. Only a bouncer stands watch and one or two Milk Boy's staffs coming out for a cigarette break or short conversation. Jinnai's stays sharp whenever the back door of Milk Boy is opened and someone comes out of it.

 

Jinnai has interogated Furu about what happened to Daisuke earlier. That subordinates of him admitted that he saw two people came up to Daisuke near the college's gate. The boy looked surprised and immediately ran away. There's no question that Furu immediately followed them and he, too, lost sight of Daisuke before finding him again before Daisuke made a turn toward Kishimoto's bar. He stopped as Daisuke bumped in to Kishimoto.

 

"You know Takuta would cut you because you just watched and didn't do anything, right?" Jinnai raised an eyebrow after Furu finished his version of story, making the huge boy turned pale.

 

"But you said I'm not allowed to get close to that boy!!" Furu defended himself in panic.

 

Jinnai hit him.

 

Therefore, tonight he drags Furu to find out if the ones targeting Daisuke were really Moriya's men. Jinnai has no doubt about it but if he doesn't make sure of it, he won't be able to take care of this and help Daisuke.

 

He can't understand why he wants to go this far when he already decided that he wouldn't want anything to do with the boy. But when he saw Daisuke's frightened face, when the boy clung to him like he's hanging his life to Jinnai, Jinnai doesn't mind, at all. He's sure Hiramaki will laugh at him.

 

"Aniki," Furu bumps against his elbow when once again, the back door of Milk Boy is opened. Moriya steps out, followed by a man with average build. The bouncer bows slightly at them and Jinnai watches as both men start talking. Moriya doesn't look happy and when his companion finishes talking, Moriya slaps him. The sound of the slap and the following curse are loud enough to cause people turn to them, some are clacking their tongues in annoyance. Still, Jinnai can't hear clearly what Moriya is saying.

 

"Is that him?" Jinnai whispers and Furu nods in confirmation. Jinnai takes out his cellphone and takes a picture of the man who's currently trying to recover from his boss' assault.

 

Moriya is not done yelling and pointing his finger to his man. Jinnai waits until Moriya comes back inside the club before signaling to Furu to leave the place.

 

*****

 

That footpath. The path he used to take to get to and from school, the path sheltered by ginko trees on both sides, the path he always loves. Daisuke walks slowly. His feet step gently on fallen ginko leaves that carpeted the road. A couple of times he kicks up, causing the leaves to fly up and falls again on the road. Daisuke giggles. He loves doing it; alone or with his friends from school, playing fallen leaves fight until the leaves got stuck on their hairs and clothes.

 

It’s been a long time. He jogs toward a tree and studies it for a while. A big smile blooms on his lips as he finds a small carving he made when he was in elementary school; a carving of an umbrella with his name and the name of his crush back then. His fingertip traces the carving as if he wanted to deepen the already faded lines. His lips move spelling both names.

 

"Dai-chan."

 

He turns and his eyes grow wide upon seeing the figure standing on the path behind him, smiling and waving his hand in a friendly way. Daisuke turns around completely and walks toward the brown haired figure.

 

"Jin-kun?" he calls, to make sure. A familiar figure, the face that he likes, a smile that he adores. He reaches out to touch the other boy’s arm. “Jin-kun!” he repeats, now delightfully.

 

The other boy nods, then slipping both of his hands inside his jeans’ pockers, “What are you doing here?

 

Daisuke blinks confusedly at him. “Eh? I...want to go home...” Daisuke answers, although a little bit doubtfully. He falls silent for a moment before nodding his head in confirmation. “Un. I want to go home.”

 

The boy standing in front of him tilts his head in confusion, as if he doesn’t understand what Daisuke is saying, “But your home is no longer here.”

 

"Eh?" Daisuke blinks and the other boy walks away from him. “Jin-kun?”

 

"Dai-chan, your home is over there, right?” the other boy points to a direction completely the opposite where Daisuke means to go to get to his parents’ house.

 

Daisuke shakes his head. The other boy nods. “Mite,” he says. Daisuke follows the direction he pointed. There’s someone standing there. Daisuke squint his eyes because the figure is standing too far away from them. Daisuke blinks and approaches the figure, trying to recognize him. He blinks once again and suddenly the figure is already standing in front of him, wearing a lopsided smile on his face.

 

"You’re mine,” Moriya whispers hoarsely.

 

Daisuke quickly shakes his head again and turns away. He runs away from Moriya. Why? Why he knows that I’m here? Why is he here? Why does he follow him here? He runs as fast as he can, tripping over roots and branches. Ginko leaves fall down around him. His movement slows down when he sees another figure standing in front of him, leaning against one of the ginko trees.

 

"Daisuke," the man calls out to him in a friendly way.

 

"Mo-Mossan?"

 

The man laughs, waving his hand for Daisuke to come to him, “Come here, come here.”

 

He wants to come near but the figures standing behind the tall man prevents him to. Scary and threatening figures; as if saying that Daisuke is not allowed to come near their boss. There are weapons in their hands and they march forward, protecting Mossan while the others proceed toward Daisuke. Daisuke shakes his head in horror and runs away again. He looks pass his shoulder and runs faster. They are running after him.

 

"Yada. Yada. Yada. Yada. Yada. Yada." He sobs, making sure to keep running.

 

He falls down. His feet tripped on something, maybe a root covered by ginko leaves covering the path. Daisuke tries to get up but his body hurts all over. It hurts so much. He must get up. He can’t stop. If I stop, they will get me, he tells himself. With great effort, he brings himself up to his feet and ready to run again when another figure walks toward him. Daisuke freezes.

 

The new figure waves his hand in a salute, smirking slightly. Daisuke is sobbing, “Jin—“ his words are cut because the new figure is already walking very fast toward him and kisses him. Daisuke grips on the man’s arms and kisses him back. “Jinnai-sama,” he whispers, hoarsely. The man hugs him tightly and he grins but just as fast as he kissed Daisuke, he lets go of him and walks away with another figure waiting behind him.

 

Daisuke falls down to his knees. " _Nande_?" he whispers, pitifully. " _Boku wa... sonna ni dame nano_?"

 

A hand touches his hand and Daisuke screams.

 

*****


	11. Chapter 11

His blurry vision slowly dissolves and turns clearer as he blinks. The first thing he recognizes is the color; a different color with the room he fell asleep in the last time. That room was brown while this one’s pastel. Coffee-colored curtain covers the left side wall, a blanket in similar color drapes over his body, soft and cozy. There’s a khaki-colored couch across the bed. The next thing he realizes is he’s drenched in sweat. Slowly, he wipes his face with his hand. As he does so, he notices a thin plastic tube connecting his hand to an IV drip hung on the right side of his bed.

 

Something is moving near his knees. He lifts his head a little to see. Someone is sitting on a chair on his left. The upper body of that person is leaned forward so his head can rest on the bed, lying on top of pair of arms neatly folded underneath. Their shoulders move slowly along with the deep and even breathing. That person seems to be sleeping. A mass of dark brown hair covers half of their face, arms, and the blanket beneath.

 

Daisuke draws a deep breath and releases it; slowly resting his hand on top of the person’s arm before falling asleep again.

 

*****

 

He wakes up again. This time, no one is beside him. His head turns slowly, making sure that he’s completely alone in that room. Daisuke tries to swallow but his throat feels so dry. He turns and sees a glass and a water jug sitting on a table near the bed. With much effort, he sits up and tries to reach for the glass. Why does it so difficult just to reach for a glass in such close distance? Why does his body feel so weak?

 

The sound of door opening startles him and his fingers knock on the glass when it’s finally within his reach. The glass falls on to the floor, clattering loudly. The person who just came in immediately approaches him and takes the glass.

 

"You’re awake. Thank god,” the person smiles in relieve.

 

"...Umh... the glass..." Daisuke stammers; shocked by how he sounds so hoarse.

 

"Ah, daijoubu, daijoubu. It’s plastic. Do you want some water? Wait a second, please,” that person says, filling the glass he just took with water and hands it over to Daisuke. Daisuke receives it and that person helps him holding his glass as if he’s worried Daisuke will only drop the glass again.

 

"Arigatou," Daisuke mutters after he’s finished.

 

That person nods and smiles at him in a very friendly way. Daisuke can’t help himself but to stare curiously at him. At the same time, his instinct tells him to be cautious. Daisuke shifts away, “Who are you?”

 

That man bows in greeting, "Hai! Furuie tomoshimasu! Aniki-tachi said that I should look after you while they take care of some business. Please, don’t be afraid at me. I’m not a bad guy, I promise.”

 

"....You’re so tall,” Daisuke comments tactlessly when Furuie has standing straight again. He notices how Furuie blushes a little while scratching the back of his head, “Are you...friends with Moriya-san?”

 

"Iie! I would never see that guy as someone I can respect. There are none more awesome than Aniki-tachi and Waka-san!” Furuie answers surely.

 

Daisuke doesn’t understand what Furuie is talking about, at all. “Why...this is... a hospital?”

 

"Hai! You’ve been sleeping for two days and you refused to eat so Aniki-tachi decided to bring you here because they were worried. My mother always said: whether you’re happy or sad, you have to eat. Ah, please, don’t worry. This hospital’s owner is friends with us so they don’t ask that many questions. If they have to call the police, I’m sure Kubota-san has settled it.”

 

Daisuke’s face turns pale, “Po...lice?”

 

As if realizing he has said something wrong, Furuie quickly shakes his head. "Iie. Nandemo arimasen desu! Ano, does Daisuke-san want to eat anything? Aniki called me earlier and told me to buy some food in case you want to eat. We all know hospital food is awful.”

 

Daisuke doesn’t answer immediately, “I...want to sleep.”

 

"Ah, hai! Douzo!" Readily, Furuie helps Daisuke to lie down and tucks the blanket around Daisuke with extra care. “If you’re awake and need something, don’t hesitate to call me. I’ll be right out.”

 

Daisuke only nods. He lies on his side and closes his eyes again, trying to sleep again.

 

*****

 

It’s safe to say that Jinnai quite likes Hidetoshi’s style. Hidetoshi’s room at his family law firm is calmly brown and every detail is done with perfect precision using high quality goods – even if it’s recycled goods. Jinnai especially loves the Noh masks lining on one of the walls. But let’s be honest, no matter how comfy or beautiful it is, no one likes to visit a lawyer’s office.

 

Hidetoshi raises his head from the document he’s been reading when Jinnai enters the room. He nods at Hidetoshi’s assistant and throws a grin to the young lawyer. “Still hating your desk?” Jinnai comments after the door is shut, fixing his gaze at Hidetoshi who’s occupying a big armchair located near the window.

 

Hidetoshi prefers to sit there so he takes a glance outside the window and watches the view of Tokyo Bay when he needs to take his mind off his work. The documents he needs to work on and his laptop are set on a small table near the armchair. Today is no difference; he reclines on that armchair, legs crossed while reading a document. He looks so relaxed people will think he’s working inside his bedroom a home if not looking at the suit he’s wearing.

 

The young lawyer chuckles a little and waves his hand toward another chair not far from the one he’s sitting on, “I was wondering when you would visit me,” he says.

 

Jinnai raises an eyebrow as he sits down. He crosses his legs, “Is that so?” Jinnai takes a bunny shaped paper weigh on the table and plays it around between his fingers, “That means Mossan already visited you?”

 

"Last night,” Hidetoshi nods, “He came to the house, though. Would you like anything to drink?”

 

Jinnai shakes his head, “What did he say?”

 

"Not much. He was angry, there’s no doubt. Especially after I showed him that contract draft,” Hidetoshi puts aside the document in his hand on to the table and snatches the paper weigh from Jinnai. He puts it back where it belongs and lets out a sigh, “Are you guys sure you won’t let me handle this thing by myself?”

 

Jinnai snorts, “You tend to overkill. I don’t want anyone to die this time.”

 

"And you think no one will get hurt if you let Mossan handle this on his own?” Hidetoshi turns his chair to face Jinnai.

 

Jinnai laughs, “At least Takuya and I will be there to prevent him from doing anything stupid. Or we’ll bring Waka with us.”

 

"You want to bring Waka-san in to this?”

 

"If I have to,” Jinnai shrugs, “Hopefully I don’t have to do that.” He then releases a sigh and fixes his gaze to a building across the street. He should be at his restaurant since it's almost lunch time but he can't delay this any longer. Izuka and Terayama are reliable enough, after all. His restaurant won't go bankrupt just because he left it for a couple of hours.

 

He never thought the situation with Daisuke would turn this way. He was freaking out when Kishimoto told him through the phone that he was taking Daisuke to the hospital. It was almost three days and the boy still didn't want to eat. Kishimoto didn't want something to happen to Daisuke while he was under his supervision. Not to mention, the boy was having a fever and kept on talking in his sleep.

 

What the doctor told them is even more worrying. It's hard enough to explain the bruises on Daisuke's body because none of them know what causes them and how they were on specific places which won't be seen when Daisuke is dressed. Moreover, the doctor related the result of the rape kit analysis which made Jinnai balled his fists and Mossan kicked a trash bin near him.

 

There's no doubt that he wants to kill that Moriya guy and probably he'd done it already if only he didn't see Kishimoto hitting Mossan's head and pushed him against the wall to calm the guy. If one of them got in to trouble, it would cause a nuisance for Hiramaki and they've promised they will protect him. But Jinnai still needed something to channel his anger so he slipped in to a storage room and hit the piles of sheets and comforts. Then he came back and stubbornly insisted he would stay with Daisuke that night.

 

Jinnai sighs again. He only wants for all of this to end immediately. He turns, turning his attention to Hidetoshi who apparently is watching him the whole time. Jinnai chuckles softly, "About what I told you on the phone..."

 

Readily, Hidetoshi hands him a folder, "Of course. It was nothing. Here, the copy of the boy's contract with Milk Boy."

 

Jinnai opens the folder and starts reading. He wolf whistles as he reads the amount written in the contract, "This is crazy," he mutters.

 

"That includes apartment's fee, his college tuition, and many other things. That Moriya guy definitely knows how to tie his people down," Hidetoshi comments. "I heard he's looking for another lawyer to work on that contract renewal."

 

Jinnai raises his head carefully and fixes his gaze at Hidetoshi, who shrugs - as if it's not a problem at all. Jinnai blinks before he finally gets what Hidetoshi means, "What did you do? Threatening to kill them?"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hidetoshi answers nonchalantly.

 

Chuckling softly, Jinnai gets back to the contract in his hands and bites his lips and frustration. It’s a huge amount but Jinnai can’t think of any other way to help Daisuke.

 

"Are you sure?” Hidetoshi asks again, as if he can read what’s on Jinnai’s mind, “It’s such huge amount. You may have to sell parts of your restaurant.”

 

"Each one of us can pitch in,” Jinnai mutters.

 

"Shinichi-san won’t be happy.”

 

"Oh, so Shinchi’s now on the list of people you have to keep happy?” Jinnai chides. “He’s not even one of us.”

 

Hidetoshi shrugs, “I like him,” he says nonchalantly although his eyes are saying Mossan-dates-him-so-of-course-I-have-to-keep-him-happy.

 

"Right,” Jinnai stands up and lifts the folder he’s still holding, “Thank you for this. I’ll talk with the others.”

 

"If you need any help, you know where to find me,” Hidetoshi says as he walks Jinnai to the door.

 

Jinnai only waves his hands as a response.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in a very long time m(_ _)m If by any chance you're still following this series, I thank you very much <3 I promise to keep updating more regularly so please never hesitate to drop any comment. Even a simple 'hi!' is very much appreciated :D


	12. Chapter 12

It’s very irritating that lately he’s always dreaming of the same thing. Every night without fail. Daisuke feels like he doesn’t want to fall asleep ever again but at the same time, he also doesn’t want to do anything else. He’s tired; tired of crying, tired of feeling terrified, tired of running, even tired of feeling any kind of emotion. A few times, he’s tempted to get up and walk toward the window, just to see how far it is to the ground. Unfortunately, the windows are bolted. Moreover, that Furuie person always distracts his attention.

 

He checks on him every half an hour. The young man would open the door, peeking his head inside then smiles if he see Daisuke is awake then asking him if he needs anything. Daisuke always shakes his head but Furu then will come in and talk to him. After a couple of times, the corners of Daisuke’s lips start to form a small smile.

 

"Furuie-san," Daisuke says when Furu is helping him arranging the pillow to support Daisuke’s back so he can sit up.

 

"Hai!" the young man always answers with readiness in his voice.

 

Daisuke waits until Furu sits down beside him, “Don’t...you have anything else to do?”

 

"Hai! This is what I have to do right now, taking care of Daisuke-san. Hai.” He answers with certainty then he looks at Daisuke as if he only realizes that the question is actually weird.

 

"Umh,” Daisuke swallows, his voice is still a bit hoarse, “Have...we met before? I mean, why are you here and looking after me liket his? And you said...you’re not Moriya-san’s man, right? I don’t know anyone other than my friends from school and from work. Have we met before and did you owe me something or what? If not, who are you and why are you here?”

 

Daisuke is surprised hearing his own voice rising and becoming a bit hysterical. Furu touches his arm as if he wants to calm him and gently pushing him back to rest his back against the pillows again. The big young man then scratches the back of his head,

 

"I’ve told you that I’m not a bad guy and that’s true. We’ve never met before but I always keep an eye on Daisuke-san. Ah! Obviously with no bad intentions or anything like that. I don’t know who you are but Aniki appears to think Daisuke-san is very important so I think you must be a good person and deserved to be protected. Hai. Something like that.”

 

"Aniki?" Daisuke asks, confused, “Who is he and why are you so sure that your Aniki is not related to Moriya-san?”

 

Furu shakes his head and waves his hand decidedly, “No way. I’ve been with Aniki since I graduated high school and I know Aniki doesn’t have any relation with that jerk. Point is, you don’t have to worry. From now on, I will protect Daisuke-san.”

 

Furu’s explanation is not enough to make him understand, “Arigatou, but that’s not the problem. Who—“

 

He hasn’t get the chance to finish his question when the door swings open and Mossan walks in. For a moment, he seems guarded but when he sees Daisuke and Furu, a broad smile blooms on his lips. Furu immediately stands up and bows to greet him. Daisuke stares at both men and his instinct tells him to scoots away. He clenches on Furu’s arm when Mossan walks toward the bed.

 

"Daisuke-san?" Furu is confused when Daisuke’s clench around his arm tightens. So is Mossan. The man walks around Daisuke’s bed but the closer he gets, Daisuke flinches even more.

 

"Daisuke-chan, it’s me,” Mossan tries to convince in case Daisuke thinks he’s someone else. “You still remember me, right? Mossan da yo."

 

"Don’t come any closer. Please,” Daisuke whispers, his voice trembling. He knows Mossan is a good guy but he’s...a mafia, right? Who’s to say he won’t hurt him like Moriya did? Who’s to say he’s not the one who sent people to follow him like Icchan said?

 

Mossan sighs and sits himself in a chair, taking a safe distance so Daisuke won’t resolve to running. He nods at Furu who then releases himself from Daisuke. The young man then approaches Mossan, bending over to whisper something to the tall guy. Mossan listens and nods. His expression changes from confusion to understanding. When Furu straightens up, Mossan smiles gently toward Daisuke. Daisuke is still refusing to look at him. “Daisuke-chan,” he calls with a familiar tone he always uses to address Daisuke, “I’m here to help you.”

 

Daisuke turns to him, “...by bringing me back to Moriya-san...right?”

 

Mossan shakes his head, “If you don’t want that, I won’t do it. Listen,” Mossan braces himself to come closer. Gently, he places his hand on Daisuke’s arm. “all you need to do now is rest. Get well soon. I want to bring you to Fujiland along with Acchan.” He winks.

 

Daisuke raises his head, looking at Mossan skeptically. He doesn’t look different. He’s still the same Mossan who visits him almost every night when he’s working. “Mossan...are you really a mafia?”

 

Mossan doesn’t answer immediately but then he smirks, "Maa... sou dakedo?"

 

"So what Icchan said is true? That you sent people to follow me? Why? What did I do? Why did you follow me?”

 

"Oi, oi!" Mossan immediately lifts his hands to stop Daisuke, “I am a member of a group but it doesn’t have anything to do with you. I never did anything bad and I’m worried about you since the first time we met. That’s why I sent people to follow you. Not for anything, just to make sure that you’re okay.”

 

"If so!” Daisuke doesn’t realize that his voice is rising again, “If so, where was that person when they came after me? Why didn’t they help me? Why did they leave me alone?” Suddenly he feels so angry and upset. He doesn’t even think that he still can cry. “If,” he chokes, “if you don’t have any bad intentions to me, if it is so, why, why did you leave me alone?”

 

Mossan is silent. He can’t say anything to Daisuke who crouches and hides his face behind his knees.

 

***

 

Mossan steps out of Daisuke’s room and lets Furu carefully closing the door behind them. The corner of his eye catches someone leaning against the wall near the door. Furu bows to him, “Aniki,” he greets the man.

 

Mossan sighs, “Did you hear that?” he asks directly, smiling weakly toward Jinnai, “We’re absolutely useless.”

 

Jinnai fixes his gaze to his friend and moves forward to tap Mossan’s shoulder. “It’s not his fault to think that way,” he says.

 

Mossan nods. He sighs and wipes his face with a hand, “How long have you been here?” he asks then, receiving a cup of coffee Jinnai offers him.

 

"Ten minutes,” Jinnai shrugs, “I just want to see how he’s doing,” he adds.

 

"You don’t have to. You have said you don’t want to have anything to do with this,” Mossan reminds him, studying his friend carefully.

 

"Well,” Jinnai returns the gaze, “You don’t need a reason to help someone, right?”

 

Mossan sips on his coffee, his eyes sharpens, looking inside Jinnai’s eyes. “Right. You don’t need any.”

 

*****

 

Jinnai closes the door as gently as he can. He then smiles toward Daisuke who turns, looking at him with a look that Jinnai can’t put a finger on. He comes closer carefully, dragging a chair toward the bed and sits down.

 

"Hi," he says, smiling.

 

Daisuke nods at him, replying vaguely, “Hi.”

 

"Feeling better?” Jinnai crosses his legs. He studies Daisuke carefully. The hospital gown he’s wearing looks too big for him. Color has returned to his face although not completely. Jinnai very much want to hug him and make him many delicious and hot meals he can make.

 

Daisuke shrugs, “I’m eating, if Jinnai-sama wants to know.”

 

"Is that so?” Jinnai raises an eyebrow, unconvinced, “How much do you eat?”

 

Daisuke lifts five of his fingers.

 

"Plates?” Jinnai’s eyebrow goes higher.

 

"Spoonfulls. I will throw up if I eat more than that,” Daisuke adds, “But the nurse says it’s okay because I still have my IV on. But I have to eat more starting tomorrow.”

 

"Jya, sou shiyo," Jinnai nods, “I will ask if you’re allowed to eat something from outside. Hospital food is awful, right? I will also ask what you’re allowed to eat.”

 

The boy tilts his head, “Umh, what for? I’m okay with the food here.”

 

Jinnai clacks his tongue, “There’s no way I’ll allow that. I will cook for you,” he says with a tone that doesn’t want to be argued with.

 

Daisuke looks down, looking his hands on his laps. Upsettingly, he clenches his fingers then Jinnai hears him whispering, “...Nande?”

 

"Hai?"

 

Daisuke looks up, “Why...are you so nice to me? I’m nobody to you. We only met for a couple of times. Why...do you want to go this far for me?”

 

Jinnai only looks at him and repeats what he said to Mossan earlier, “Don’t need any reason to help someone, right?”

 

Daisuke snorts, “Jinnai-sama is no different than Mossan. I don’t get why you’re so nice to me. But do you how it feels like to be treated well, given hope and then abandoned just like that? Do you know how it feels when nobody came even though you’re yelling and desperately hoping for someone to come?”

 

Jinnai loses his words. Daisuke’s words catch him and he doesn’t do anything but reaches out and takes Daisuke’s hand. Daisuke tries to get away but Jinnai tightens his hold. He waits until Daisuke stops trying before standing up and sits on the bedside. The boy refuses to look at him even though Jinnai touches his cheek gently.

 

"Listen,” Jinnai says hoarsely, “I’m sorry you have to go through all that alone. I’m also sorry that I wasn’t there to help you. Furu was sent to keep an eye on you but we didn’t allow him to get near you because we didn’t want to intrude on your life. I didn’t think that things would go this way. I’m only thankful that you’re okay.” He pats Daisuke’s hand in his. “I don’t have any ill will toward you and if you think I’m just a nuisance and you don’t want to see me ever again, I will go.”

 

Contrary to what he expects, Daisuke shakes his head, “I...I was just...” he sobs and Jinnai groans softly. He pulls the boy closer and wraps his arms around Daisuke’s body. Just like when they met for the first time, Jinnai lets him cry on his chest. But this time, Jinnai also feels the same pain. He buries his face into Daisuke’s hair and drops a kiss on it, “What happened to you, Daisuke?” he asks, softly. “Tell me and I’ll make sure you won’t have to face it again.”

 

Daisuke just keeps crying.

 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been crying and Jinnai doesn’t know either when the boy’s has stopped sobbing. He only knows Daisuke is now asleep in his arms and Jinnai carefully puts him to lie down. He pays extra attention to move carefully when he arranges the pillow under Daisuke’s head. He also tries his best to tidy Daisuke’s hospital gown and pulls the blanket over the boy. Jinnai looks at him for a moment before moving away.

 

However, he’s stopped by something pulling on his clothes. Jinnai looks down and sees Daisuke’s hand tugging on the hem of his shirt. He looks up and notices that Daisuke is awake. The boy is blinking at him, looking at him without saying a word but then his mouth forms some words that Jinnai catches as a plea not to leave. That hand still refuses to let him go even though Jinnai moves to sit on the chair again.

 

Jinnai sighs. He takes that hand and carefully climbs up the bed; lying down on his side beside Daisuke, trying to find a comfortable position on the small bed. Daisuke closes his eyes again and releases a sigh when Jinnai rests his head beside his.

 

"Komatta na," Jinnai mutters, almost whispering; shaking his head, unable to understand his own self.

 

*****

 

Jinnai startles when a hand touches his shoulder gently and slowly massages it. Without turning around, he smiles, "Daijoubu yo, Waka,"he says as he continues washing the dishes.

 

Hiramaki smiles, too. “You’re too tense. Something on your mind?”

 

"Yeah, a couple of things,” Jinnai admits, not even trying to deny. He turns off the tap and puts the already clean dishes in to a rack. He receives a napkin from Hiramaki then looking at his boss as if weighing if he needs to tell more. But even before he opens his mouth, Hiramaki gives him a signal to follow him upstairs.

 

Reluctantly, Jinnai follows Hiramaki’s steps. Hiramaki lives a two storied building. The ground floor is turned in to a small cafe, kitchen, pantry, and a garage while the second floor is divided in to a bedroom, a small living room, and a wide balcony. Hiramaki bought the building soon after he decided to leave his childhood home and decided to do what he’s been dreaming to do instead of taking over as the head of Hiramakigumi. Initially, Jinnai asked him to work with him at the restaurant he currently own but Hiramaki refused, saying that he liked his cafe better.

 

Jinnai takes a seat inside the living room while Hiramaki proceed to his own bedroom. The door leading to the balcony is wide open, letting the cool breeze comes through and Jinnai takes out his cigarette pouch. He’s about to light a stick when Hiramaki comes out his room and sits beside him.

 

"Don’t ask me how do I know but I think this can help,” Hiramaki says as he hands out a brown envelope to Jinnai.

 

Jinnai looks at Hiramaki and the envelope without blinking. Next second, he clacks his tongue, “I ‘ll kill Hidetoshi,” he mutters.

 

"I made him talk,” Hiramaki quickly defends the accused.

 

"Huh," Jinnai snorts. He then shakes his head, “I can’t take this, Waka. I haven’t even decided what to do yet.”

 

This time, it’s Hiramaki’s turn to snort, “Are you telling me there’s another way? Clearly, I won’t sit down while you guys go and kill that man, although he’s such an asshole.”

 

Jinnai is still shaking his head and pushes the envelope away from him, “I can take care of it. You don’t need to get involved in this.”

 

"Absolutely not,” Hiramaki insists, eyeballing Jinnai.

 

Jinnai releases a long sighs. He flicks the ash from the tip of his cigarette in to a frog-shaped ashtray on the table, “I’m serious, Waka.”

 

Hiramaki raises an eyebrow at Jinnai and Jinnai understands that look. If he keeps on refusing, Hiramaki will literally hit some sense in to him. Sighing in defeat, he receives the envelope and weighs it for a moment before muttering, "Arigatou."

 

Hiramaki nods and takes a cigarette from Jinnai’s pouch. Seeing that, Jinnai raises an eyebrow. If he remembers it right, Hiramaki has stopped smoking for the past two years. Hiramaki laughs, “Occasionally.”

 

"Waka," Jinnai calls softly.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I’m sorry that you have to, in a way, be dragged in to this,” he says, wincing.

 

Hiramaki punches Jinnai’s shoulder lightly, “What are you talking about? Instead of my subordinates, you’re my friends.”

 

*****


	13. Chapter 13

 

"Ohassu, Daisuke-san!"

 

The cheery voice greets Daisuke when he opens his eyes that morning. Daisuke frowns and narrows his eyes at the sunlight suddenly barging in to his room from the window as Furu opens the curtain.

 

"...'hayou..." hoarsely, he returns the greeting.

 

Furu bows to him and Daisuke always wonders why he does it. The big young man then comes near Daisuke and helps him to sit up. “Do you want to go to the bathroom?”

 

Daisuke nods and Furu helps him getting down from the bed. Daisuke walks slowly because his legs still feel a little weak. Furu lets him enter the bathroom alone and Daisuke closes the door. It’s hard enough to finish his business in the bathroom with an unfit body and Daisuke has to lean on the wall to prevent him from falling. He sighs when he looks as his reflection on the mirror on top of the basin.

 

He doesn’t remember the last time he looks at himself in the mirror and liking what he sees there. He only knows that it’s been a very long time. Lately, he always avoids mirrors. He feels strange looking at the hollow and skinny face looking back at him. Who are you? What are you doing? Why do you look so unhappy?

 

A small knock on the door makes him turn away from the mirror and wipes his face with a small towel hanging near him. Furu is waiting patiently outside and helps him climbing back to his bed. Daisuke looks at him in confusion when Furu pulls a table near him and watches him taking out a bowl of porridge that stills producing soft smoke and inviting aroma.

 

"I picked this from Aniki’s house earlier on. Aniki said I have to make sure that you finish the porridge,” Furu explains.

 

"...Mossan made this?”

 

Furu shakes his head and looks at Daisuke in amusement, “There’s no way Mossan can make such delicious porridge. Umh, please don’t tell him that. But, no. Aniki made this.”

 

Daisuke tilts his head, “The aniki you always mention is Mossan, ....right?”

 

Furu laughs, “Mossan wa Mossan da yo. I respect him and whom I respect the most and consider as my aniki is Jinnai-aniki.”

 

Daisuke blinks. Once. Twice. “Jya...Mossan...is a mafia, right? Furuie-kun, too?” Furu nods. Daisuke continues, “Mossan is friend with Jinnai-sama...and you said that your aniki is Jinnai-sama so that means Jinnai-sama is...”

 

"Hai! Wakagashira of the west,” Furu finishes Daisuke’s sentence, chest puffed out as if he’s very proud of the position he just mentioned even though it’s not his own.

 

Suddenly, Daisuke finds the appetite that just came back is already gone again. He doesn’t know what to think or do. He pushes the bowl away from him and Furu immediately catches his hand.

 

"Ano! Please don’t hate them!” he says as he bows to Daisuke. “I’m the one who failed to protect Daisuke-san! Therefore, I’m the one who you should hate!”

 

"I don’t understand,” Daisuke mutters, “You’re mafia, right? Why are you nice to me? I dont have any relation to any group my whole life. Why are you helping me? I won’t be able to pay you back. What do you want from me? Don’t tell me Mossan and Jinnai-sama came to Milk Boy to find a new toy for your kumichou and I was deemed worthy and when something happened you have to do everything you can because you don’t want to be punished?”

 

Furu waves his hands in panic, “It’s not like that at all!! Definitely not like that!!” he counters, “I may not have any important position and absolutely have any idea if there is such order from Kumichou but what I know for certain is Mossan and Aniki are not bad people. I know what they’re like. Waka-san always hates violence and injustice. Therefore, all of his subordinates think the same way. Therefore, I’m sure Mossan and Aniki don’t have any bad intentions!”

 

"Please,” Furu bows to Daisuke again, “Please trust them. I swear on my life they are good people.”

 

Daisuke doesn’t fully understand what Furu is telling him so he doesn’t say anything and only repeating Furu’s words, “...good people...”

 

"Hai." Furu confirms.

 

Daisuke sighs. They are nice, friendly, always treated him nicely, and they _are_ helping him.

 

" _There’s no reason in helping other people, right?”_

Jinnai’s words cross his mind and Daisuke sighs again. He fixes his eyes on Furu with a doubtful look. Furu nods at him. Daisuke winces. The last time he trusted someone he just met ended with him working at Milk Boy. You should learn your lessons, right? He shakes his head.

 

Furu looks dejected and he bows again to Daisuke, “At least, would you let me apologize?”

 

Daisuke looks at him, “How?”

 

The big young man smiles widely, “Since it’s very bright outside and Daisuke-san is allowed to go outside, please let me take you on a stroll at the hospital’s park.”

 

Out of his will, Daisuke smiles and nods.

 

*****

 

Mossan doesn’t look happy. Jinnai frowns at his friend who currently busy walking to and fro inside Jinnai’s office at Le Canard.

 

"Do you think it’s right, Sho-chan? We’ll pay him and that’s it? It’s over?”

 

Jinnai sighs, “Do you really want to inhume him?”

 

"Of course!” Mossan says without a pause, “Don’t you want to?” He raises his eyebrows toward Jinnai.

 

Jinnai shrugs, “Do you need to ask?”

 

"I absolutely considering Hidetoshi’s offer, you know,” Mossan finally stops moving and stands in front of Jinnai’s desk. His fingers drum against the wooden surface while he fixes his gaze toward one corner of the ceiling.

 

Jinnai entwines his fingers under his chin, sighing softly, “A tempting offer, indeed. We can do it on our own, right?”

 

"But you don’t agree?” Mossan gazes to his friend.

 

Jinnai laughs, “Too troublesome. I prefer to focus on more important matter.”

 

This time, Mossan sighs and looking exhausted, the tall man throws himself against a soft couch near Jinnai’s desk. He doesn’t say anything for some time, just taking a long drag on his cigarette in silence. Jinnai leans his back against the cushion and does the same thing.

 

Mossan opens his mouth and closes them again. He stands up and walks toward Jinnai. He settles himself on the edge of Jinnai’s desk. “I will ask him to live with me,” he says slowly, paying close attention to Jinnai’s face.

 

Jinnai doesn’t react immediately. He only feels something is moving inside him and he’s not sure what it is. His throat suddenly feels dry. “Have you talk about this with Shinchi and Utsumi?” he asks then, trying to sound casual.

 

Mossan only shrugs. However, his forehead creases in mild annoyance, “I’ve been sleeping in the living room these last two days. Acchan is also a bit upset with me but I think it’s because I forgot to buy him dried peach.”

 

Jinnai chuckles, blowing a thin smoke from between his lips and licks his lips, “At least he will have companies,” Jinnai mutters.

 

"He’ll get some bodyguards, too. I think he’s already comfortable with Furu but I can’t possibly take him away from you.”

 

"Ah, don’t worry about it,” Jinnai says without looking at Mossan.

 

"Are you sure?”

 

Jinnai nods. Maybe this is the best way – he thinks. It’s not that he wants to pull back but it is the best solution. Mossan’s home is filled with people that Jinnai knows will be good friends with Daisuke. At least Shinichi will take care of him while Utsumi and Atsushi can be fun to be around with. Not to mention the amount of Mossan’s underlings guarding the house 24/7. He’s not saying that his own underlings are not reliable but the security at Mossan’s house will be more effective due to Mossan’s position as one of candidates of their future leader.

 

But why does he feel uncomfortable with such logical solution?

 

*****


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We’re your friends, Daisuke.”

Moriya usually doesn’t come in to his club before its opening hour at seven in the evening. Only at certain days at the end of the month when Milk Boy’s finance staff is doing their monthly report that he comes in around noon and he usually comes alone without bringing any one of his boy toys. He doesn’t like to be disturbed when he needs to concentrate. 

Today is one of those days. His luxurious car is parked not far from the pleasure district. A pair of sunglasses sits on the bridge of his nose and two shiny golden necklaces hung around his neck. The district is rather deserted during the day. The back alleys also look like a street in abandoned town. One of his trusted bouncers is already standing by guarding the back entrance. He also always comes in early whenever Moriya has to come to supervise the financial report. 

His forehead creases when the bouncer opens the door for him. That big guy looks a bit nervous. “What is it?” Moriya asks.

The guy gulps and looks at his boss through his own sunglasses, “You have guests,” he replies. 

Moriya’s thinly shaped eyebrows go up. “I don’t have any appointment today.”

"They said...they’re that Kubota lawyer’s men,” the bouncer says again.

A broad smile blooms on Moriya’s lips. “Na~nda. So he changed his mind? Huh. What’s with threatening me earlier? Seems he needs the money, after all. Huh. All lawyers are the same. Listen carefully, Mabo. There’s nothing money can’t solve.” He taps the bouncer’s shoulder and walks away casually.

He whistles a tune as he goes in. This matter with Daisuke irritates him a little. Since the first time he saw that boy in front of Ikebukuro’s station a year before, it’s safe to say that Moriya fell for him. His instinct as a pleasure business owner told him that Daisuke has everything needed to work in a club like Milk Boy. When Moriya approached him and talked to him, Moriya was even excited to know that the boy was alone in Tokyo. Sweet, cute, easy to talk to, trusting, not yet twenty of age, live far from his parents, and struggling to live and fulfilling his dreams. He licked his lips greedily at the sweet scent of an innocent prey. 

More than once had Moriya hinted that he wanted to make Daisuke as one of his boy toys. His life would definitely more comfortable; bigger apartment, more flexible working hour, abundant pocket money; but that boy was either stupid or what, Daisuke always avoided the subject. Even the punishments Moriya gave him didn’t seem to make him yield. And Moriya is not the type of man who would take no for an answer. 

Moriya huffs. Lately he’s started thinking that he’s surrounded by idiots. Daisuke thinks he can run away from him. The men he sent to fetch Daisuke lost the boy. The lawyer he asked to smooth his plan to tie Daisuke to him acted like an ass by refusing the pile of money Moriya thrown under his nose. 

Huh, just you see – he thinks while raising his nose. Don’t even think I will pay more than what I have offered.

The scene he met when he enters Milk Boy’s hall is enough to make him frown in displease. Icchan the bartender, who always comes in early because he has to sort the drinks supply and go shopping if he has to, is wiping tall glasses behind the bar and nods when he sees Moriya. But that is not the problem. His favorite place – a table in front row, second from the right, is occupied by several people. No one is allowed to sit there except himself and people he invites to sit with him. 

His temple twitches and he clacks his tongue. His eyes study each and every one of those men. He seems to recognize the tall one in the middle. That guy named Mossan who Moriya is keeping attention to because he asked for Daisuke every time he came to Milk Boy but never asked to any private room. Such lame guy, Moriya thinks. So he’s that lawyer’s man? 

Moriya doesn’t recognize the man sitting to Mossan’s left but he looks familiar. He’s handsome and his eyes look sharp. Maybe Moriya’s seen him somewhere. He shrugs. Doesn’t matter. Another tall guy is standing just behind Mossan. Both of his hands are clasped in front and he looks calm, looking at Moriya for a second and leaning down to whisper at Mossan who just nods. 

They don’t look like they’re working for that lawyer. What the hell is this? Thugs hired by that lawyer in case Moriya refuse to pay more because he’s the only lawyer willing to work on the contract? Does he really think I’m afraid of these school boys’ thugs? Moriya snorts when Mabo stands just two steps behind him. 

Even so, those three men are emitting this aura which makes Moriya’s back and palms feel cold. Trying to suppress the sudden nervousness, Moriya snaps his fingers and Mabo quickly drags a chair for him to sit on. Moriya sits down, crossing his legs, and throwing an underestimating look toward his guests.

"So,” Moriya says, looking at his well manicured nails, “your boss told you to come to me while I came at him myself?”

The man sitting beside Mossan smirks, “Our boss doesn’t need to make his hands dirty with this kind of thing,” he says casually.

Moriya snorts, “Did he change his mind because you favor this boy, umh, what’s your name? Mossan?” Moriya waves his hand toward Mossan.

Mossan nods, putting on a friendly smile, “True. And just for a record, I don’t work for Hidetoshi. We’re partners.”

"You’re a lawyer?” Moriya raises an eyebrow, “So he refused and threatened every lawyer in Japan not to take a job from me but he let you working on that contract?”

Mossan is still smiling but this time, there’s a dangerous glint on his eyes, “I am not a lawyer. I’m just an owner of several onsen and Jinnai here is just a chef.”

"Ah! I thought I’ve seen you somewhere!” he points at Jinnai, “You’ve been in that magazine, right? A French restaurant! Yes! That famous French restaurant.”

"You’ve been to my restaurant?” Jinnai raises his eyebrow in return.

"No,” Moriya shakes his head. “What’s so special with your restaurant, do tell me. Three months booking in advance? Are you mad? Listen, give me a table this week and I will give you free access to any of my staff any day you want. How about it?”

Jinnai smirks again, “I’ll think about it.”

"Good, good. So,” Moriya rubs his hands together. “I don’t have much time. You came bringing that stinky lawyer’s name but I haven’t heard why you came today. If it’s not important, I will ask Mabo to see you out. Hey, you, the tall one,” Moriya points to the young man standing behind Mossan, “Come by some time. Mention my name and you’ll get free entrance,” Moriya winks at him.

The young man doesn’t react, only looking at Moriya coldly.

"You will know,” Mossan says before Moriya has the chance to open his mouth again, “if only you stop talking for a moment.”

"Hey!” Mabo takes a step forward but Moriya raises his hand, “That’s okay, Mabo. Fine. Tell me.” He chides.

"Sho-chan," Mossan nods his head at Jinnai who returns the nod and pushes a big envelope which already placed on the table but doesn’t get noticed by Moriya. The envelope is pushed to the middle of the table so Moriya can see it clearly but the man only shrugs.

"What’s this?” he asks without even blinking at the envelope.

"Hirose Daisuke’s contract,” Jinnai answers shortly, his eyes are glued to Moriya and Moriya hates it. 

"Oh! It’s done? You came to deliver the contract and ask for payment? Why bother? You could always call me and I’ll transfer the payment immediately.”

"I’ve told you, stop talking,” Mossan cuts in. 

Jinnai straightens his position, “Don’t even think you’ll see any renewal of that contract because as you know, no one would take the job even though you turned a mountain.” He taps on the envelope, “This is his current contract and we want you to make it null right now.”

Moriya is about to open his mouth again but Mossan puts a finger in front of his mouth as a gesture that Jinnai is not done talking. So Moriya shuts up.

"Be grateful that we’re not as ruthless as Hidetoshi because we will pay the amount as stated in the contract. After that, you have to sign this,” Jinnai takes another envelope from Mossan and puts it beside Daisuke’s contract, “which stated that you will not look, find, follow, think, see, smell, mention, and even come close in 500 meters radius in any kind of form or representative to Daisuke for as long as you live.”

"This—“ Moriya stands up, knocking down his chair and looks pissed. “This is ridiculous! Who do you think you’re dealing with?”

"Moriya-san, don’t make me come and gag you,” Mossan hisses.

The young man standing behind Mossan moves, bringing a suitcase and puts it on the table. He opens the case and shows a pile of money inside to Moriya. 

"Just as stated in Daisuke’s contract,” Mossan says, “and we will add a little more if you want to sign the other one.”

Moriya looks like he’s lost his ability to speak for a moment. Then he snaps his fingers, giving signal to Mabo to give those men some lesson. These people will be taken care of under seconds. He turns when nothing happens. Mabo has disappeared.

"Ah," Mossan chuckles, “apparently Mabo-chan is wiser than you are.”

"What?” Moriya hisses. He looks around the wide room, even Icchan the bartender has gone. What? Who are these people? What does he do now? His mind works fast calculating his strategy. Okay. He will do as they say. Mabo may be afraid of them but once these people step out, his other bouncers will take care of them. No, he will make them talk before that. They must know Daisuke’s whereabouts. After that, they will be done. Yes, of course.

Moriya grins, shrugging as if he can’t do anything, “Fine. What can I do, right?” He reaches inside his jacket and produces a fancy pen with gold carvings on it. 

Jinnai opens both envelopes and points at several places on several papers where Moriya has to put his signature. The man signs without much protest. He holds back not to smile when his instinct tells him there are poeple outside. One last signature and Moriya puts away his pen. He reaches for the case and checks on a couple of bundle to make sure that they are real.

Meanwhile, Mossan checks on every document Moriya just signed; the annulment of Daisuke’s contract and Moriya’s restraining contract. He hands them over to Jinnai to double check and after Jinnai nods his head, he hands them over to the tall guy behind them. 

"Very well. Oh, and you have to remember this: don’t even try to follow or find us once we leave,” Jinnai says, lighting a stick of cigarette and takes a long drag lazily.

A drop of sweat trickles down Moriya’s temple, “Wh, why would I do that?”

Both men stare at him and Jinnai is talking again, “Mossan’s told you to listen carefully, right? Believe me. If you still want to be able to have a good time with your boys, don’t even try. We’ve sworn to our boss not to hurt anybody but if you decided not to listen, I can’t guarantee what Yoshioka here will do,” Jinnai nods at the tall guy behind them, “to you or your men,” Jinnai says firmly.

"Enough talking,” Mossan stands up, “Let’s go home, Sho-chan.”

"Hai, hai," Jinnai stands up, following Mossan. “Oh, I almost forget. This is a little more for you,” he says, smiling as he drops a 1 yen coin on top of the money in the suitcase. “Pleasure to do business with you,” he smirks as he turns around. 

The tall guy follows behind them and when he walks pass Moriya, the boy smirks and Moriya swears he sees a fang peeking in between the guy’s lips. He feels cold creeping uncomfortably along his spine.

Once their steps turn vague, Moriya immediately runs to the back door. He hears voices and Moriya is ready to smile. You’re so done! You think you can do this kind of thing to me and walk away? He’s even ready to laugh loudly as he opens the back door but his steps halted.

There are people outside but none of them are his men. The three men walk with certain grace between those people who bow in respect to them. Mabo even just stands there near the door, unable to move. Mossan waves his head, dismissing the crowd and they move away. Moriya stares at them. They dress just like your average thugs. Two of them wear a piece of blue-white ribbon on their left arms, a symbol of sakura and two swords embroidered on it. Moriya recognizes the symbol.

"Hiramakigumi," he whispers in disbelieve. “Why didn’t you say that they’re Hiramakigumi?”

Mabo only nods silently. “You should’ve seen the symbol on the hat wore by that Mossan guy, boss,” he whispers hoarsely after swallowing.

Moriya hits the bouncer and goes back inside. He spends two hours kicking, hitting, and throwing anything that can be kicked, hit, and thrown.

*****

"Good morning, Hirose-san. Are you feeling better today?” that friendly greeting from a low voice makes Daisuke smiles a little. He nods, “Good morning, Matsuzaka-sensei. Un. I feel better today.”

The young doctor called Matsuzaka moves toward the bed and begins Daisuke’s daily health check, “Yokatta,” he says, smiling widely while noting down Daisuke’s stats. He slips both of his hands in to his blue hospital jacket. “Well, if your condition doesn’t change, you may go home tomorrow,” he announces, still smiling.

Daisuke’s eyes widen as he hears the news, "Eh, hontou?"

Matsuzaka nods. “Yes. Katou-sensei said so last night. But you have to eat more healthy food. You can’t skip a meal or even forgetting to eat,” he reprimands gently. The doctor then adds, “Eating is nice, right? I love to eat,” he laughs. His low voice sounds nice and infectious. Daisuke smiles, too.

He nods, "Hai. Wakarimashita, Matsuzaka-sensei."

"By the way,” Matsuzaka cranes his neck to look around the room, “your boyfriend doesn’t come today?”

Daisuke blinks confusely, “Boyfriend?”

"The tall big guy? Wait, am I wrong? Hahahaha, is it the tall cool looking one? Ah, I can be wrong. Then, the one who always comes in at night to keep you company?”

Daisuke can’t quite understand what the doctor is saying. His forehead creases and he looks at the doctor in disbelieve. His brain is trying to process. Then his face slowly turns red as he shakes his head shily. “What are you talking about, Sensei? They are not my boyfriend. Not at all. They...” Daisuke pauses, biting his lower lip doubtfully. What are they to him? “...are the people who help me. They are very kind to me,” he says at last. 

Matsuzaka nods, “Ah, is that so?” He laughs softly, “Wakatta. You must feel you owe them for the rest of your life, right?”

"Eh?"

"I happen to have that kind of person near me. He’s very kind and always there when I need him. Sometimes I feel uneasy because it seems that he always comes to my rescue. But he says that we’re friends so I don’t have to feel that way. Well, even so, I still feel I owe him for life,” he explains. His expression as he tells it looks so soft, a little bit sad but there’s also a deep affection. Daisuke still doesn’t understand why Matsuzaka is telling him this but he admits he can relate to the feeling. 

"We’re your friends, Daisuke.”

"Sou desu ne," he mutters. He grips the blanket covering his legs, “Ano, sensei. Can I ask you something?”

Matsuzaka shrugs, “Of course. What is it?”

"Is...feeling like that ever make you to run away from that person?”

Matsuzaka doesn’t answer immediately. He invites himself to sit on the side of Daisuke’s bed, near Daisuke’s feet, and mutters, “Hmm...I have to admit that I thought about it. A couple of times, in fact. But, how to put it, I think I never have the courage to do so. When I think about it, that friend of mine has done a lot of things for me and it’s only fair that I have to do something for myself, as well. I know I’ve made him sad and worry so I don’t want to cause him more sadness by detaching myself from him. Ahahaha, what am I saying?”

"Even though that person, for instance, have some ulterior motive in helping you?”

Matsuzaka tilts his head, “Ulterior motive? Hahahaha, unfortunately that friend of mine is very honest!” he laughs out loud but then he shrugs, “I personally think, helping people is a good thing and what we all must do. So, basically, there’s no need for a reason in helping other people. I always try to help that friend of mine and other people, too. That’s why I became a doctor, I think,” he smiles.

"No need for a reason in helping other people...” Daisuke repeats, muttering under his breath.

"You don’t think so?” Matsuzaka is still smiling. He stands up, tapping Daisuke’s shoulder gently and walks out of the room to continue with his other patients. 

The soft sound of door closing doesn’t bother Daisuke from his reverie. There’s a big chance that he indeed has unnecessarily accused Mossan and Jinnai. There’s a chance that they have no other intention in helping him even though he’s only someone they knew in passing and doesn’t even have any significance in their lives. Mossan has three living partners, Jinnai seems to care about that man with the big smile he met the other day, and Furu dedicates his life to Jinnai. But whatever the reason is, the smile directed at him always feels so warm.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wonder why there's a Matsuzaka Tori there, I must explain that this AU is a spin-off of a super massive AU created by a friend of mine where almost everyone is in it :D


	15. Chapter 15

The news that he’ll be released from the hospital brings another problem for Daisuke. While Furu is humming a happy tune as he sets out Daisuke’s lunch, Daisuke just sits and lets his mind wander.

Now what? He has to find new place to live, as well as new job. He also has to report to the university. His tutor and friends must be looking for him since end of semester is drawing near. Daisuke winces as he realizes that he might have to retake several subjects. Then he sighs, first thing first: new job or he won’t be able to pay his tuition. The idea of writing to his mother crosses his mind. Maybe if he explains carefully, his parents would understand and will help him with his tuition. But then again, Daisuke left to Tokyo with determination that he will pay everything by himself. He even went as far as promising his father that if he failed to do so, he will return home. 

It seems to be the most sensible choice at the moment; going home. Even though that means he has to give up his dreams. Even thought that means he has to leave all of his friends. Even though that means he will be separated from... Jinnai. 

Daisuke shakes his head. That way of thinking only causes headache and makes him sad.

"Daisuke-san? Are you feeling dizzy?"

Daisuke turns and finds Furu already leaning down toward him, looking at him worriedly. Quickly, he wipes his face with one hand and tries to smile to comfort the tall young man. “Ah, iie. Daijoubu desu. I’m just feeling a bit hungry. Hehehe. Furu-chan, what’s for lunch?”

Furu is blinking in confusion at the nickname Daisuke just used to address him. His face warms up slightly but he dismisses it by putting a tray on Daisuke’s lap, “Aniki said this is steamed rice with mushroom. You have to eat it while it’s hot.”

"Hai, itadakimasu~" Daisuke puts both of his hands in front of his mouth and starts eating. Furu, who always eats with him, as usual waits until Daisuke finishes his third bites before he starts eating. 

"Ne, Furu-chan," Daisuke calls him after they spend some moment in silence, busy munching on their own food. 

"Hai!" Furu immediately straightens up in his seat.

"Do you, by any chance, know what happens with my apartment? I mean, I have left it for two weeks, I’m not sure it’s still available or not. You know, it’s an old apartment. Who knows they already torn down the building or... Moriya-san burned it because I ran away...” his voice trails in to a whisper at the last sentence. He raises his head, “Did Mossan or Jinnai-sama said something to you? You’re their man, right?”

Furu shakes his head in regret, “Gomennasai. I know nothing about that but I can ask, if you like,” he offers, “or...” Furu raises his head, realizing someone is standing at the door way, smiling widely, “Daisuke-san can ask directly.”

Mossan grins at the two of them as he lifts a package he’s holding in one hand, “Good timing. I brought pudding for dessert!”

Furu is already on his feet, greeting the man. He readily takes the package from Mossan and stashes it inside a small fridge near the bed. Meanwhile, Daisuke stops eating and only silently looking at Mossan who walks toward him.

"Feeling better today?” Mossan asks, smiling. He invites himself to sit on the edge of the bed.

Daisuke nods. "Un. Arigatou... Mossan,"

Mossan cranes his neck and looking curiously at the tray on Daisuke’s lap. “Oh? That looks delicious. What is that?”

"Umh, mushroom rice, or something. Jinnai-sama made this,” Daisuke answers carefully and starts eating again. “Have you eat, Mossan?”

Mossan shakes his head, “I haven’t. It’s not my lunch time yet. How’s Sho-chan’s cooking? Marvelous, isn’t it?” Daisuke nods. “Next time, I’ll take you Waka’s place. He is also a very good cook.”

"Waka?" Daisuke tilts his head.

"I’ve told you about him, right? You don’t remember? A friend of mine who owns a cafe?” Mossan grins. “By the way, I heard you’re allowed to go home tomorrow?” He suddenly changes the subject.

Daisuke only nods due to his mouth is full with food. He swallows slowly before bracing himself to look at the man in front of him. It feels a bit weird because apparently, he’s still able to look at Mossan and smiles at his playful grin. Just like before. 

"Ano... Mossan?"

"Hmm?" Mossan raises an eyebrow and shifts to move closer to Daisuke.

"Umh...about my apartment...can I bother you to help me checking out what happens with it? I mean, after I get out of here...”

Mossan shift his gaze to the floor for a moment before looking at Daisuke again, “You don’t need to go back to that apartment again and you absolutely don’t have to go back to Milk Boy.”

"Eh?" 

"Finish your meal. I’ll tell you about it later,” Mossan says, pointing at Daisuke’s plate. “You have to finish it, though or I won’t tell you anything.” He threatens although his wink betrays it.

Daisuke obeys him even though there’s a mild crease on his forehead. Daisuke knows there’s no way he’s coming back to Milk Boy. That’s equal to committing suicide. Actually, he’s been wondering why there were none of Moriya’s men looking for him at the hospital but he suspects that must be due to Furu guarding his room 24/7. He doesn’t know where he should hide once he’s released from the protection of this hospital and there’s no Furu to act as his bodyguard. But if he doesn’t need to go back to his apartment, where would he go? He’s thinking of contacting one of his classmate and asks them to let him stay at their place but what should he say if asked what happened with his apartment? Moreover, all of his things and books are still in his old apartment.

He quickly finishes his meal and Mossan pats on his head, muttering, “Atta boy.” Furu leaves them alone when Mossan takes out the pudding he brought from inside the fridge. He hands one to Daisuke. It tastes good.

"Utsumi is very good with pudding,” Mossan explains when he sees Daisuke’s face lights up, “But don’t tell anyone that I stole these from the fridge at home. Utsumi may flipped if he knew I gave these to other people.”

Daisuke blinks but then he smiles, "Un. Naisho desu,” while wondering who is this Utsumi Mossan is talking about. Probably his other lover. 

Once again, Mossan invites himself to sit on the bed. This time, he lifts both of his legs and crosses them casually. “As promised, I will tell you.”

Daisuke swallows slowly and nods. 

"You don’t need to go back to Milk Boy and you don’t have to worry about Moriya. I also think you don’t need to know about the details but everything has been taken care of,” Mossan sucks on his spoon, “Well, point is, don’t ever think about that man again. Do you understand?” Daisuke shakes his head and Mossan laughs, “You don’t need to worry about anything anymore. And about your apartment, I don’t want you to go back there. Just in case. That apartment is old, right?” Mossan pauses for a moment to look at Daisuke. One of his hands is reached out to touch Daisuke’s knee, “I want to ask you to come and live with me.”

The explanation is too short and hardly can be called an explanation. Daisuke’s head is filled with a thousand things but the offer Mossan made him throws those things away just like that. Daisuke can only look at the man sitting in front of him in confusion and alert.

"Wait, wait. Please don’t think badly of me. I already said I don’t have any bad intentions toward you, didn’t I? Do you still find it hard to believe? Well, you don’t have anywhere to go and there are lots of rooms in my house. There are also Shinchi and Utsumi who can be your friends. Acchan comes to stay over almost every night. He’s also a very nice person to be around with. And I don’t have to worry about you since my men will make sure of your safety. You can also go back to college and looks for a job, if you want.” Mossan waits until Daisuke is able to absorb all of his words.

"..................Nande?" Daisuke asks, his voice almost a whisper. He looks at Mossan with haunted eyes.

Mossan can’t handle the gaze and he moans softly. Not wasting any more time, he moves. His long fingers curl around Daisuke’s chin and pulls that face closer to his and kisses him. “Now, do you understand why?” Mossan whispers after pulling away.

Stunned, Daisuke is only able to nod. Mossan smiles and kisses him again. 

*****

The last patron for lunch hour has left Le Canard, accompanied by friendly smile and grateful bow from Terayama and a couple of dining room staffs. Terayama puts on a sign that the restaurant will be closed temporarily and will be opened again for dinner at 6 PM. Those who wish for coffee and snacks are still welcomed. The other dining room staffs have put several partitions to separate the dining area in to two. Six tables closest to the kitchen will be used by the staffs to have lunch. 

Kenta wipes the surface of his working station while giving out orders which food will be served for the staffs’ lunch. Le Canard’s staffs always have breakfast and lunch together. They take turn in preparing the dishes and today is Kenta’s turn. Kenta releases a content sigh and folds the napkin before hanging it on the oven’s door. He then makes sure that all stoves are off and all equipment is washed and hanged to dry. Piles and stashes of ingredients for dinner are already set aside neatly on each station. Kenta nods in satisfaction and is about to head to the dining room when he hears the back door opened. 

He turns to check who is coming even though somehow he can guess who. Jinnai is hanging his jacket in the cabinet near the door when Kenta cranes his neck to check, “You’re back. I thought you said you wouldn’t be back until four,” he comments, raising an eyebrow.

Jinnai shrugs, “Change of plan. Has everyone started eating?”

Kenta carefully watches his boss slash friend. Jinnai’s face doesn’t give out anything but his shoulders seem tensed and his eyes look slightly unfocus. Kenta crosses his arms in front of his chest and leans against the wall when Jinnai walks pass him. “What is it?”

"Hm?" Jinnai turns and grins, “Nothing.”

Kenta snorts, “I’ve worked with you for years, you know. I thought you’d be more tactful than this.”

Jinnai returns the sous chef’s gaze and chuckles, “Yappari ne. You are too nice to me.”

"Nani sore?" Kenta frowns.

Jinnai taps Kenta’s shoulder and nods toward the alley that leads to the dining room, “Let’s eat first.”

Kenta is still looking at him for a moment longer before finally gives in and follows the chef inside. Terayama waves his hand to both of them and after they take their portion for lunch, they seat themselves on either side of Terayama. 

"You’re back early,” Terayama comments passingly once Jinnai starts eating. Hearing that, Kenta grins widely while Jinnai eyeballs his sous chef and maitre ‘d. 

"Urusai," Jinnai mutter, sulking. 

Kenta supports his chin with one hand while Terayama uses the blunt end of his fork to poke Jinnai’s forehead, “My folks told me if you held too many inside, you’d get boils.”

Jinnai almost chokes on his food and he kicks Terayama’s feet under the table. Kenta laughs out loud and stops them from actually hitting each other. “But Tera’s right, you know. I think of us as more than coworkers. If there’s something we can do, even if it’s only lending our ears, you know we’ll do it gladly, right?” he says, smiling sweetly.

Sometimes Jinnai wants to switch Kenta’s position and makes him the head of dining room staffs instead of Tera. He’s sure there will be no complains or critics from their patrons when given such smile. Unfortunately, Kenta is too good in the kitchen and Jinnai prefers to eat a table than letting Terayama light a stove. 

He is a little bit tempted to tell them both about his current situation but the time and place are definitely wrong. Moreover, it’s too silly to bother them with such problem. He’s not even sure of his own feelings. He went to the hospital earlier because he heard Daisuke will be released tomorrow. He didn’t know why he felt so happy and readily left work to see Daisuke. What he heard and saw just before he opened the door to Daisuke’s room pierced right through his heart and made him stunned. Upset and absurdly feeling miserable, he left the place and head straight back to his restaurant. 

This is not the first time in his life and he’s quite surprised that he’d be able to feel like this again after so long. He looks at his friends before returning Kenta’s smile, "Wakaru yo. Arigatou."

***


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fine. Seven and a half. What do you want to say, anyway?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in a really long time. For some unknown reason(s), I couldn't log in to AO3 but when I tried again just now, it logged me in so here be update!! 
> 
> Anyway, I also have a DW : [here](http://forthesakeofsanity.dreamwidth.org/)

The knock on the door is replied by muffled call from inside the apartment. Jinnai waits, slipping his hands inside the pockets of his trousers. Finally he hears the sound of lock turning and he takes a step back when the door is swung open.

"Hai! Dochira-sama de-- Jin-chan!" Oumi’s eyes widen in enthusiasm at Jinnai who waves his hand at him, “Why didn’t you call first? Come in, come in,” he says, stepping to the side as a sign for Jinnai to come inside.

Jinnai throws him a grin as he walks pass his host. He toes his shoes off and takes a pair of slippers from inside a cabinet near the door. Without saying anything, he hands over a plastic bag he’s been toting to Oumi. Oumi peeks inside the bag and his smile blooms, “Grapes! Arigatou! I just made coffee. Do you want some?”

"Love to. Do you have anything to eat? I’m a bit hungry. Is there something even edible in your fridge?” Jinnai asks in one breath, following Oumi’s steps in to the kitchen. He stops for a moment to pat Mame’s head and allows the dog to lick his cheek. When he turns, Oumi’s upper body is disappearing inside the fridge.

"There’s a frozen mac and cheese. There’s also... fruit salad,” Oumi mumbles as he checks inside.

Jinnai lowers himself beside Oumi and takes the bowl containing fruit salad, “Whatever have you been doing?”

Oumi laughs, “I just came back from my parents’ last night. I haven’t get the change to go grocery shopping. The usual for your coffee?" He takes two coffee cups from one of the cabinets above the sink and starts pouring coffee for both of them without waiting for an answer from Jinnai about how he would like his coffee. Meanwhile, Jinnai settles himself on the couch in the living room, taking the remote and starts changing the channel.

Mame climbs up the couch and sniffs on the bowl in Jinnai's hand. After deciding that she's not interested with the content of the bowl, she curls beside Jinnai and puts her head on Jinnai's knee. Jinnai rubs her head with one hand as he eats.

"Huh. Why are you so warm toward Jin-chan, Mame-chan?" Oumi protests as he takes the only space available on the couch and puts the coffee cups on the table. He bends down to kiss Mame's head and squeezes her head lovingly. The dog makes a small sound while Jinnai snorts.

"Because Mame-chan loves me. Ne~" Jinnai rubs Mame's head too. He then puts aside the salad to take a sip on his coffee. "I thought you're already asleep." He says softly.

Oumi draws his long legs to his chest and leans his back against the couch. Gently, he punches Jinnai's arm, "You should've thought about that before coming." Jinnai laughs. "I was trying to finish another chapter," Oumi sayas again, nodding to an opened laptop and several books scattered on the table.

"Everything's well?" Jinnai asks, taking a peek on what's displayed on Oumi's laptop screen.

Oumi shrugs, "Not as well as I want it to be but it's not that bad. However, I need to graduate this year."

Jinnai nods his head, "Ganbatte ne,"

"Un. Ganbarimasu," Oumi replies. "Ne, Jin-chan," he calls a moment later, reaching out his hand to slip his fingers between Jinnai's hair and caresses his head gently, "How long have we known each other?"

"Not sure," Jinnai throws a confused glance at Oumi, "Years. I don't remember. Why do you ask?"

Oumi doesn't reply immediately. He shifts to move closer to Jinnai and this time, he throws both of his long arms around Jinnai's shoulder, "And how long we dated each other?" he asks again.

Again, Jinnai shrugs, "Five...six years?"

Oumi laughs, "Seven and a half. Mou, at least you should remember that."

"Fine. Seven and a half. What do you want to say, anyway?" Jinnai snaps, pulling the other man closer and in to his hug.

Oumi pays a careful attention toward Jinnai's face. One of his hands moves to run along Jinnai's hairline. His thumb gently caressing the soft wrinkle between Jinnai's eyebrows then moves to the corner of Jinnai's eye. "I understand. Jin-chan always comes uninvited when you have something in your mind. Jin-chan is always like this when you're confused and don't know what to do although you already know what you want. Am I right?"

Jinnai falls silent and rubs Oumi's back. He leans his forehead against Oumi's shoulder and laughs bitterly, "I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

Oumi shakes his head and kisses Jinnai's cheek, "Jinchan only needs to be more honest."

Jinnai frowns and pulls away slightly, just enough so he can look at Oumi's face. "So, you think I'm not being honest enough all this time? Is that why you decided to break up with me for good?"

"Maa, iro-iro ne," Oumi replies, smiling. "I still care so much about Jin-chan. Even now. I will never refuse you whenever Jin-chan wants to come to me. Demo ne," Oumi hugs him again, "there's something more important for you, right?"

Jinnai pulls Oumi even closer in his hug. Oumi guesses what's on his mind correctly. He's been spending the whole day moping and letting himself to lose focus from his job. He doesn't know what he would do if Kenta wasn't there to give a hard slap on his back. He realizes he can't help but care and the fact that he always thinks about Daisuke scares him a little bit and making him nervous at the same time. The only person he knows who chan distract his attention when he's feeling like this is Oumi. It's not fair, he knows. But at the moment, he really needs to distract himself or he will end up doing something stupid, like kidnapping Daisuke from the hospital maybe.

He shoves his head in to the crook of Oumi's neck and his voice trembels when he starts talking again. "Gomen, You-chan," he whispers hoarsely as he kisses Oumi's neck. "Just this night?"

Oumi can't do anything but sighs. He kisses Jinnai's forehead gently and moves down to welcome Jinnai's kiss.

***

Jinnai tries to get dress in the dark. He moves carefully and after pocketing his wallet and clasping his watch around his wrist, he makes sure he doesn't forget anything else. He tiptoes around the room and bends down to kiss Oumi on the temple. He thinks Oumi's sleeping but apparently he's not.

"Leaving already?" Oumi whispers and coughs when he realizes his hoarse voice.

Jinnai nods and smiles vaguely. "I'm sorry to bother you." he whispers.

Oumi hits his arm and shoos him out of his room and his apartment.

*****

Matsuzaka raises his head as he hears the soft sound coming from the elevator, signaling the door is opened. It's almost 2 in the morning and usually no one comes at this hour except the security doing his round or his senior checking things for the last time before going home. If he doesn't know better, he will pick up the phone and call security. There's only one person who comes at this ungodly hour for the past week. However, he stands and cranes his neck to welcome the person.

"Good morning, Jinnai-san." Matsuzaka greets when he sees the familiar figure.

Jinnai nods. He looks surprised for a moment but he quickly recovers and smiles at him. "Good morning, Sensei."

"Hirose-san is allowed to go home later today. Don't you think it's better to wait until the sun's up?" Matsuzaka raises an eyebrow.

Jinnai scratches the back of his head, "Well, yes. I... I'm replacing Furu." Jinnai answers without a thought, nodding his chin toward a tall young man sitting on one of the benches in the alley. The young man notices Jinnai's arrival and immediately stands up to approach Jinnai. Matsuzaka stares at them for a moment before nodding.

Furu greets Jinnai with a bend of his upper body. "Aniki." he says, "I think you wouldn't be back again."

Jinnai waves his hand. "How long Mossan stayed?"

"Hai. He left not long after you did. It seemed that Utsumi-chan was mad at him for taking the pudding." Furu explains.

Jinnai raises an eyebrow. "Did he eat well today?" He asks again, deciding not to ask anymore question about Mossan.

"Hai. He finished his meal." Furu nods. "Ah, Daisuke-san is already asleep, I think." Furu reminds Jinnai with a hushed tone when Jinnai is about to open the door to Daisuke's ward.

"You go home." Jinnai tilts his head to his underling.

"Iie. I will stand guard outside." Furu refuses.

Jinnai nods and enters the room. The room is dark safe for the reading lamp on top the bed. In one glance, anyone can know that Daisuke was only pretending to be asleep when Furu checked on him the last time. The boy is now sitting on a chair near the window, looking out through the drawn curtain. It seems like he's looking at the blink of lights coming from the buildings outside.

He still looks very thing and Jinnai wants to hug him. He closes the door slowly behind him so as not to make a sound. However, Daisuke is already turning his head and his eyes go wide when he sees Jinnai. He's already half way to stand but Jinnai raises his hand and gestures for him to stay seated. Daisuke's head follows Jinnai's movement as the cook walks closer toward him.

"What are you doing...at this hour?" he asks once Jinnai is standing near him. His eyes can't leave Jinnai's figure not even for a second when the man sits on Daisuke's bed.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Jinnai asks back, instead..

Daisuke shakes his head slowly. "I can't sleep."

Jinnai smiles a little. "Too happy because you're allowed to go home?"

"Probably." Daisuke shrugs then looks out the window again.

Jinnai stares at the back of Daisuke's head silently. "What are you thinking?" He asks softly moments later.

The boy sighs. "Many thing. Too many until I don't know what I'm thinking about exactly." he winces.

"Take it easy," Jinnai replies, leaning forward so he can touch Daisuke's shoulder, "or you'll get sick again."

"Desu ne," Daisuke smiles weakly. He then takes a look at Jinnai and Jinnai coughs because Daisuke's stares somehow making him a bit uncomfortable. Daisuke averts his eyes to the floor for a second before staring at Jinnai again. "Jinnai-sama."

"Hmm?"

Daisuke seems to be hesitating to continue what he's about to say. His mouth is open and he bites his lip. Jinnai raises his eyebrows at him.

"I..." Daisuke starts, "...Mossan asks me to live with him." he says quietly.

Something moves inside Jinnai's chest. He nods and focuses his gaze to the tip of his shoes. Daisuke continues. "I... it's impossible for me to go back to my old apartment. To be honest, I was worrying about that when they told me that I can go home but..." he pauses. "Mossan came earlier today and asked me to live with him. I'm grateful to him but..."

Jinnai looks up and braces himself to look at the boy. "But?" He watches as Daisuke takes a deep breat and slowly rises from the chair to walk toward Jinnai. Unknowingly, Jinnai hold his breath when Daisuke stands right in front of him. He's so close until Jinnai's nose catches the vague smell of drugs from Daisuke.

Jinnai has his eyes fixed on Daisuke; trying to figure out what Daisuke wants to say but Daisuke moves closer toward him and touches his lips against Jinnai’s. Jinnai gasps silently. The other boy stays still, not moving, letting their lips pressed against each other. An alarm goes off inside Jinnai’s head, warning him that this might not be the right time to let himself carried away. However, his arms move on their own accord, circling Daisuke’s waist tightly and possessively. Daisuke whispers his name before moving again and actually kissing Jinnai.

"But what, Daisuke?” Jinnai whispers with ragged breath in between their kiss.

Daisuke’s answer comes in an incorrigible mumble and he nibbles at Jinnai’s lower lip a bit impatiently. Jinnai shifts to a more comfortable position on the bed and pulls Daisuke to sit on his lap. Both of Daisuke’s knees are locking Jinnai’s hip while his arms go around Jinnai’s neck, clinging. The soft vibration of Daisuke’s moan lights something inside Jinnai. Silently, he wishes for something to disturb them or he won’t be able to stop himself. Daisuke’s fingers slip inside Jinnai’s hair and gently pressing on the scalp, giving signals that he wants to be kissed deeper and longer. Urgently, Jinnai sucks on Daisuke’s lower lip, his tongue coaxing Daisuke to grand him entrance. He can feel Daisuke’s heart beating against his ribcage. He pulls the boy even closer to him and Daisuke moans. Jinnai loves how Daisuke reacts to him; how he kisses Jinnai, how he tilts his head when Jinnai kisses his chin and down to his neck, how he looks at Jinnai when they stop kissing for a second, also how Jinnai’s name slips through Daisuke’s lips at the right moment and sends the butterflies in his stomach fluttering wildly.

The kiss comes to an abrupt stop when Daisuke shrieks because Jinnai is biting the back of his ear. The boy immediately pulls away and he looks like he’s in panic. Jinnai tightens his hold around Daisuke to keep him from struggling and falling off the bed. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m sorry,” Jinnai whispers, trying to calm Daisuke. “I’m sorry. I guess I’ve gone a little overboard, huh.” He says, gently running his palm along Daisuke’s back.

Daisuke looks ashamed. His flustered face turns even redder and he looks down. Both of his hands are rested on Jinnai’s chest, crumpling the fabric of the shirt Jinnai’s wearing. "Gomen, Jinnai-sama..."

Jinnai shakes his head and drops a kiss on top of Daisuke’s head. When the boy raises his head, Jinnai kisses him once again, softly this time. With great reluctance, he releases his hold and helps the boy to lie down. Daisuke catches his hand and shakes his head. Jinnai groans. “I may end up doing things I’d regret if I stay,” he tries to reason, “and it’s your fault because you kissed me like that.”

Daisuke watches him, unblinking. “I don’t mind.”

Jinnai swears.

****


	17. Chapter 17

Daisuke wakes up by the sunlight that falls on his face. He stretches his muscles and sighs. The next second, a smile appears on his lips while a blush slowly creeps on his cheeks. The lower part of his body is a bit excited but that’s normal to happen in the morning and it’s not what makes him blush. It’s the memory of last night’s event. A memory of a pair of arms hugging him softly, a warm body lying beside him, and lips that seemed to be unable to detach from his own. Daisuke can’t say that he’s not disappointed when Jinnai didn’t anything more than that. The man just tightened his hold and gritted his teeth whenever Daisuke tried to touch him suggestively. Finally Daisuke stopped trying but not before he expressed his disappointment by biting on Jinnai’s lower lip. Jinnai just laughed and squeezed his bottom.

Daisuke’s fingers touch his lips and he can’t stop a giggle from escaping his mouth. Then, as if he just remembers something, he sits up and looks around him. He blinks. It’s empty. Daisuke cranes his neck to look around the room but he can’t find Jinnai anywhere. 

"Jin---" he’s about to call when the bathroom door slowly cracks open. The corners of his lips are ready to form a smile when the one who emerges from the bathroom is none other than Furu’s tall figure. Something heavy falls from his chest to his stomach. "Ah, Furu-chan."

The tall young man smiles brightly, "Ohayou, Daisuke-san!" he greets, “You’re going home today, right? I’ll help you pack.”

Daisuke can only nod his head. His eyes are not focused on Furu who already moving to open a package placed on top of the small wardrobe across the room and pours some tea for Daisuke. His eyes are glued to the door, hoping for it to swing open and for Jinnai to walk in.

"Daisuke-san?" 

He turns and squeaks because Furu’s face is so close to his own. “Furu-chan! Don’t scare me like that! Mou~"

"Ah, gomennasai!" the young man takes a step back and grins apologetically, “Do you want me to help you going to the bathroom?” he asks while offering his arm to Daisuke.

Daisuke refuses the hand, mocking a pout, “I can walk on my own already, Furu-chan. If you insist on helping me, what would I do when I’m out of here?” he says, slowly climbing down the bed and walks toward the bathroom. He can’t quite catch Furuie’s reply and closes the door behind him. His mind has flown elsewhere while his body switches to automatic mode as he does his morning routine.

Why Jinnai didn’t say anything, or at least left a message that he’s gone? Then again, if he remembers correctly, whenever Jinnai came to keep him company at night, the man always disappears by the time Daisuke opens his eyes the next morning. Furuie said that almost every night Jinnai came to watch him. Furuie also told him that Jinnai’s work requires him to start very early and finishes very late. Daisuke wonders how in the world Jinnai is able to make the time to make all those foods that Furuie fetched for Daisuke. All of Jinnai’s action only makes Daisuke letting his heart hopes and what prompted Daisuke to kiss Jinnai last night. 

But Jinnai never really said anything to him. Now he feels so stupid. 

Jinnai kissing him the other day might be just to make him stop crying but last night? Daisuke won’t say he’s such an expert but he can say that what happened last night was not just merely lust. But Jinnai already has someone, right? That person Daisuke met in the supermarket before the awful event. Daisuke concludes that’s probably why Jinnai didn’t say anything when Daisuke told him about Mossan’s offer. Jinnai already has someone by his side

Daisuke flinches. There’s a sudden pang in his chest and his vision blurs. He thought he won’t be able to cry anymore after all the events with Moriya. He smiles bitterly. “Baka ne, kimi.” He mutters to his own reflection on the mirror. 

***

Two men standing side by side with their arms crossed in front of their own chests. Two pairs of eyes are scrutinizing the oven, eyebrows frowning in concern. A junior cook is standing just beside the oven, squeezing his headpiece in panic.

Kenta scratches the tip of his eyebrow, “It’s already like this when you arrived?” He asked the junior cook.

"I’ve turned it off properly last night. This morning, I wanted to heat it up but it won’t heat even after an hour. Instead, it started to produce that smoke. I’ve tried to clean it up but...”

"You went in there?” Kenta cut him while pointing at the huge brick oven in front of them. He looks shocked.

The junior cook winces.

"Don’t ever do it again,” Jinnai mutter while clacking his tongue in disapproval. Kenta sighs defeatedly and gives the junior cook a good smack on the back of his head. “No casualties, I expect?” Jinnai asks again.

The young man shakes his head. “It’s not hot at all, Jinnai-san. But there’s a lot of smoke...” he adds meekly.

Jinnai nods. Kenta taps his own thigh then bending down as if he wanted to make sure that there is indeed nothing to be done about it. “Very well. You’ve called the technician, right? Go have your breakfast. We’ll think of the new menu.”

"Hai! I’m so sorry, Jinnai-san! Izuka-san!"

Both men wave him off. Once the young cook leaves them, Kenta purses his lips. “The meat are already marinated. It will be a waste to throw it away.”

Jinnai drums his thumb against his chin. “Cut them thinly and use the pastry oven. Tell Yutaka to change the dessert to pudding or tiramisu.”

Kenta draws a deep breath, "Hai," he replies curtly. “Did you sleep here last night?” he asks then and only gets a reply in the form of a shrug. Kenta lowers his head to study the eye bags hanging under Jinnai’s eyes. “You didn’t sleep, did you?”

Once again, Jinnai shrugs, “I slept enough,” he says while walking away to his office. He waves his hand so Kenta would go and do his job. 

Jinnai left the hospital at 4 am. There was no use in going home because he had to be at the restaurant at 5 so he decided to go straight to the restaurant and slept on the couch in his office. Last night, he thought he would feel calmer just by seeing Daisuke’s face. What had happened only made his headache and his feeling worse. He enjoys hugging Daisuke very much, he also likes kissing him. But more than all of that, surprisingly, he enjoys the soft shiver along his spine and the funny feeling on the bottom of his stomach whenever Daisuke is around. 

At the same time, those feelings frighten him. He’s still not convinced that those feelings will last. Therefore, he doesn’t say anything about the offer Mossan made to Daisuke. He’s sure Daisuke already has enough on his plate. Usually, he’s a man of do or don’t principle. He begins to get irritated by himself. 

Jinnai lights a stick of cigarette and blows the smoke in a long exhale. Why did he have to agree to Mossan’s invitation to visit Milk Boy that night?

A soft knock on his door makes Jinnai turns his attention. His eyebrows raise at the figure of Hidetoshi leaning against the door way. “Are you lost?” 

Hidetoshi snorts a laugh and walks in without waiting for Jinnai to let him in. “I know your restaurant is not open yet but I think you won’t mind. I want a good breakfast.”

Jinnai returns the snort but says nothing. Instead, he leaves the room and comes back several minutes later, bringing a tray of food. He puts the tray on his desk. Hidetoshi’s face lights up and he takes a seat on a chair.

"Coffee?” Jinnai offers, walking toward his personal coffee machine. Hidetoshi only nods his head as his mouth is busy biting on a piece of croissant. Jinnai puts Hidetoshi’s share near his guess’ hand and sits down across the man. Once he’s seated, Hidetoshi hands him a brown envelope.

"As requested, the hospital bills are already paid,” Hidetoshi explains. “I’m beginning to think that you mistook my job. I’m a lawyer, not a secretary.”

Jinnai smirks. “I only know that everything will run smoother when you’re the one who handles them instead of doing it on my own.” He peers inside the envelope.

"Are you sure this is the best for him?” Hidetoshi asks, wiping his hand with a napkin.

"He needs to rest,” Jinnai replies briefly.

Hidetoshi sips on his coffee slowly then putting the mug carefully on the table. “You know, when all this is finished for good, I can stand behind you and be your biggest supporter,” the man says, carefully studying Jinnai’s expression.

Jinnai fixes his attention to the lawyer sitting across him. The corner of his mouth forms a smirk. “Be careful, Hidetoshi-kun. You don’t want any rumor circulating saying that your loyalty is easily bought.”

Hidetoshi shrugs nonchalantly. “It’s just a thought.”

"I have to decline.”

Hidetoshi nods, as if he knows that that will be Jinnai’s answer. He finishes his breakfast before excusing himself. “So, let me give you another one.” He says before stepping out of the room.

Jinnai raises his eyebrows.

"Rather than sending him away, it will be better for your life if you keep him close.”

Jinnai falls silent for a moment before chuckling. Damn, Hidetoshi. “I’ll think about it.” He replies.

"Oh, please do."


	18. Chapter 18

Another big house. Daisuke releases a soft sigh and closes the door of the room that will be his bedroom from today on, until he doesn’t know when. He looks around the room; it’s not too big but still larger than the shoebox he’s been living in his old apartment. Just like the other parts of the traditional house, this room is also a traditional Japanese room. The sliding door across the room opens to a small garden. Daisuke can see the prettily set garden and a tiny pond. His eyes dart to the side and he finds several boxes stacked near the wall. Shinichi-san has told him that all of his belongings already packed from his old apartment and stored inside the boxes.   
  
"We didn’t touch anything. We only packed and brought them here. Just see for yourself. If there’s something broken or missing, tell me and let’s see what I can do about it.” Shinichi-san told him in a friendly way when he brought Daisuke to his room while elbowing Utsumi-san who was looking at Daisuke sourly.  
  
Daisuke approaches the boxes and pulls down the top one. Carefully, he opens it and finds his clothes neatly stacked inside. It seems that there’s nothing he can do aside from putting away his things and getting used to the house and its occupants.  
  
Mossan picked him up at the hospital after lunch. The man came with a tall young man called Yoshioka-san (according to Furu, he’s Mossan’s right hand man) and Shinichi-san who’s very friendly and nice although he complained about Mossan who likes to do as his own wishes. Mossan only threw the shorter man a sheepish grin and tried to kiss Shinichi-san but Shinichi-san told Yoshioka-san to smack Mossan on the head. Daisuke could only laugh at the sight before him.  
  
But however many times he looked over his shoulder as they left the hospital, Jinnai’s figure was nowhere to be seen. The hope inside Daisuke’s heart which already shrunk since he couldn’t find Jinnai next to him that morning, grew even smaller. Furu tapped him on his shoulders and looked at him in worry. Daisuke patted that hand and shook his head as he threw Furu a weak smile.  
  
Now, he’s here, in Mossan’s residence. Jinnai’s figure seems to grow even further away from his sight. Although he knows Jinnai is friends with Mossan, he’s not sure he would be able to see the man again. He could ask Furu to bring him to Jinnai’s place, he reckons, but what for? He doesn’t even know what to say to Jinnai. “Why did you leave? Why didn’t you stay beside me?” something like that? Yeah, right. Who does he think he is? And what if Jinnai’s boyfriend is there? What should he do then? And worse, what if Jinnai refuses him even before Daisuke get to say something, anything?  
  
His vision blurs and Daisuke quickle shakes his head. "Mou iin desu," he whispered as he takes out his clothes from the box and starts opening the other boxes. "Mou ii."  
  
*****  
  
The dream comes back. The dream where he keeps running, disappearing figures, hands trying to hurt him. Daisuke runs and keeps running. He doesn’t have any choice. He always wakes up with sweat running down his body. His breath short and he’s terrified. Every time he has to remind himself that he’s safe now. He’s in a place where people who want to hurt him can’t get to him.  
  
But the dream always comes.  
  
He wipes the sweat from his face. He waits for a moment to catch his breath and for his hands to stop shaking. He needs to drink. Slowly, he gets up to head for the kitchen. He walks very quickly because his room is located quite far from the kitchen and the lights at the corridors are turned off when everyone’s asleep, leaving the one near the toilet. He doesn’t realize since when he’s this afraid of the dark. He knows Mossan’s men are loitering around the house and that dark shadow standing near the garden lamp is one of them. Still, he’s afraid. When he’s back to his room, he can’t go back to sleep. He leaves the light on until he falls asleep when the sky has turned bright.   
  
***  
  
His daily activities usually consist of wandering around the house, helping Shinichi-san in the kitchen (which always ends up with him sitting at a corner or else he will only jeopardize the meal), keep Utsumi-san company (who has the same given name as Daisuke and refuses to be called Daisuke or everybody will get confused), shopping or playing tag with Atsushi who also has big built but strangely feels like a cute little brother. They spend the evening at the living room, when Utsumi just arrived from work and Atsushi just came back from school, watching soap opera while snacking on cakes and refreshment Shinichi-san prepared.  
  
Mossan hasn’t given him permission to find a job. “Let your body rest for a little longer,” he says. Mossan appears to be a very busy guy. Not only due to his job as owner of several chains of pachinko parlors and bathhouses but also due to his position in the yakuza group, as well as the matters of his household. Once, Daisuke walked in on Mossan trying to seduce Shinichi-san who ignores him wholeheartedly. Another time, when he’s just walking out of the toilet, he saw Mossan and Utsumi running along the corridor until Mossan caught the other man on the waist and they disappeared behind the door, along with the muffled giggle. Mossan also comes to his room, bringing him many delicious snacks given by someone named Hidetoshi. They talk and well, Mossan is still Mossan; the man Daisuke met in at Milk Boy. He doesn’t know why he can’t refuse the soft touch and gentle kiss on his lips.   
  
Behind all that, Daisuke still feels like a stranger in that house although everyone is very warm and nice, although Shinichi-san is nice, although Utsumi is a good conversation buddy, although Atsushi is cute playing mate, although Mossan’s men are protecting him from outside. It feels like there’s this thin transparent veil separating him from all that. Probably because people still think him as a stranger, or maybe it’s him who put up the veil. Daisuke isn’t sure.  
  
Maybe it’s better if he can find a job and goes back to school. That way, he’ll have a way to occupy his mind with something else. And if he got exhausted from work and school, probably the dream won’t come back.  
  
*****  
  
Jin walks up the stairs just when Jinnai walks out of the bathroom at the second floor. A small towel hangs around his neck, catching the droplets of water from his wet hair. Jin lifts up the mugs he’s carrying on each hand while nodding to the small sitting area. Jinnai grins and follows the man. Sitting himself beside his superior, Jinnai takes a mug and enjoys the hot chocolate liquid in bliss.  
  
Jin raises an eyebrow to his subordinate as he changes the channel on the TV. “What?”  
  
"It’s very rare to enjoy a homemade hot chocolate.” Jinnai says, sighing blissfully.  
  
Jin snorts, “It’s also very rare for you to come to me at times like this. You usually run off to Oumi’s.”  
  
It’s Jinnai’s turn to raise his eyebrow. “What? Don’t say you’re jealous, Waka.”  
  
"Dare ga?" Jin chides, kicking Jinnai’s shin none too gently.  
  
Jinnai groans but immediately laughs as he tries to keep the content of his mug from spilling. Jin punches Jinnai’s arm although in the end, he also can’t help from grinning. Jinnai follows Jin’s example of leaning against the couch and sighs. He sips on the hot chocolate and rubs his hair with the towel hanging around his neck.  
  
Lately, his feelings are so messed up, especially since the last news he got from Furu about Daisuke who seems to never be able to sleep. He thought Daisuke would be fine for a while therefore, he’s waiting for the right time to pay him a visit. Yes, of course he wants to meet Daisuke, even just for a moment, simply to ask, “How are you?” But going to Mossan’s place to meet Daisuke is equal to lit a fire of war with Mossan and really, Jinnai doesn’t want to start having a row with a friend just because of things like this.   
  
"What is wrong with you, Jinnai Sho?"  
  
Jinnai blinks, for a moment he wonders why his conscious sounded like Jin. A soft poke on his cheek makes him turn and he finds his Waka is looking straight at him. Jinnai blinks once again and tries to shake his head but Jin’s index finger shoots up; reminding him that he’s not allowed to lie.  
  
"Saa..." Jinnai sighs, "Nandarou..." He touches the back of his head against the couch, looking at the white washed ceiling. “It seems that I think too much,” he answers softly while grimaces, "Yappari mendokuse~"  
  
Jin shrugs then he reaches out to ruffle Jinnai’s head. “How long do you intend to run, Sho-chan? If you’re worried about Mossan—“  
  
"I’m not worried about Mossan.” Jinnai cuts in.   
  
"Jya..."  
  
"Maa, iro iro," he says again. “Probably I’ve became too needy because of Youichirou.”  
  
"Don’t blame anyone,” Jin chides in.  
  
Jinnai shakes his head. “I’m trying not to, Waka. Like I said, I’m thinking too much.”  
  
"Then, it won’t get settled. Why are you here, exactly? Do I have to use my power and tell you to go out right now?” Jin challenges.  
  
Jinnai releases another sigh. He shifts closer to Jin and rests his head against the other man’s shoulder. “Do you want to do that, Waka?”  
  
Jin softly smacks that head. “Baka. Are you a kid?”  
  
***  
  
A soft knock on the door and Daisuke turns his attention from the novel he’s been reading for the last two hours. He sneaks a glance toward the clock hanging on the wall. It’s past eleven pm. Slowly, he puts down his novel and throws away the blanket covering his legs.  
  
"Hai?" he answers.  
  
"It’s me. Are you asleep?” Mossan’s voice comes muffled from behind the door. Daisuke releases a sigh and relaxes.   
  
Mossan is smiling at him when Daisuke opens the door. “You’re about to sleep? Your light is still on so I thought you might not be asleep yet,” he says, nodding at Daisuke’s pajama clad appearance.  
  
Daisuke shakes his head, smiling. “I’m still reading. What is it, Mossan?”  
  
"Can I come in?” Mossan asks politely.  
  
"Ah, u, un. Douzo," Daisuke takes a step aside and opens the door wider so the other man can come in to his room. Mossan’s tall built somewhat makes the room looks smaller. Daisuke closes the door behind him while Mossan invites himself to sit on the floor, near Daisuke’s laid futon. He makes a gesture with his hand, inviting Daisuke to sit beside him.  
  
For a long moment, Mossan doesn’t say anything; he only looks at Daisuke while having a smile on his face. Uncomfortable with the long stare, Daisuke shoves Mossan’s shoulder, “Nani yo, Mossan?" he protests.  
  
Mossan laughs heartily, “Nandemo nai. It looks like that you’re lacking sleep.” His long arms reaches out, touching the bag under Daisuke’s eyes with his thumb.  
  
"Ah. I... read a lot lately. I need to catch up with my lessons.” Daisuke reasons. “The new semester will begin soon so I have lots of work to do.” He continues, trying to put on a smile as he goes.  
  
Mossan returns the smile and this time, his hand rests on Daisuke’s wrist to gently pull Daisuke in to his arms. “You don’t need to hold back around me, Dai-chan,” he whispers softly, hugging Daisuke’s head.  
  
Daisuke shakes his head, trying to wriggle free from Mossan’s embrace. “Umh, it’s not that I’m holding back...”  
  
Mossan tightens his hold instead, touching his own cheek against Daisuke’s and sighs, “Won’t I do?”  
  
"Mossan," Daisuke protests weakly.  
  
"Is it because of Shinchi, Utsumi, and Acchan? If I send them away, would you stay with me?” Mossan pushes Daisuke’s body away. He locks his gaze, looking slightly begging.  
  
Daisuke grimaces, finally surrenders to place each of his hand on Mossan’s shoulders. “Do you really dare to send them away, Mossan?”  
  
"Maa..." Mossan tilts his head.  
  
Daisuke smiles and gently places a kiss on Mossan’s cheek. “Mossan’s a good man. I think I haven’t got the chance to apologize for accusing you a few days back.”  
  
"Nah, forget it,” Mossan quickly cuts in. “I never thought about it,” he whispers, lowering his head to search for Daisuke’s lips.  
  
Daisuke bites his own lips. Whenever Mossan kisses him, his mind always flies to that night, in the hospotal, when he kisses Jinnai, when Jinnai kisses him back. A pang in his chest prevents him from sincerely returning Mossan’s kisses as well as considering the man’s feeling in earnest.  
  
But he has promised himself that he would stop hoping. The one in front of him right now is Mossan/ He’s not Jinnai. Daisuke closes his eyes when Mossan grows even closer to him and their lips touch each other. His hands squeeze Mossan’s shoulders.  
  
Forget Jinnai.  
  
***  
  
11.40 PM  
  
From: Jinnai Sho  
Subject: Can you go out?  
  
Come to the city park near block three. I’ll wait for you. Anytime.  
  
PS: Wear warm  
  
*****


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm so sorry for the long time of no update. For you who still hangs around, cheers!

The night autumn air is starting to bite his skin. Jinnai tightens his jacket and crosses his legs together. One of his hands is slipped inside his pants’ pocket while the other one flicks on a cigarette. He glances to his watch. He’s been sitting there for almost two hours. A policeman on patrol duty is looking at him in scrutiny but Jinnai’s gaze sends him on his way. A couple of Jinnai’s subordinates stand guard around the park. No matter what, someone in his position wouldn’t be left alone in secluded place at such ungodly hour.

 

Jinnai releases a sigh. He almost finishes his cigarette. He throws it on the pavement and steps on it before lighting another one. The amount of butts around his legs shows that he’s nervous and already waiting for a long time. He doesn’t even know if Daisuke will come.

 

He didn’t think twice before sending that message. His head is already so full and crowded. He has to talk to Daisuke. He’s sure he’d gone mad if he doesn’t. Jinnai is aware that Daisuke probably doesn’t want to see him again since Jinnai left him at the hospital. He won’t lie by saying that deep inside, he’s hoping. Whenever his ears catch the sound of approaching footsteps, he will raise his head but every time, it’s just a passerby, a couple looking for a spot or a drunken salaryman.

 

He stands up, jumping on his spot to give some feel back on his feet. It soothes his nerves a little bit, too. He takes out his phone, checking that he didn’t send the message to a wrong number, and sits down again. His stomach growls. He should’ve said yes to the sandwich Radyu offered before he went home. He reaches for a cup of black coffee near him. Jinnai frowns in annoyance when he finds that he has already finished the content. He throws the paper cup toward the waste bin not far from where he sits. He misses. With a sigh, he gets up to take the cup and throws it properly in to the waste bin.

 

Should he give up and go home? No. He already stated that he’ll wait until forever. He HAS to meet Daisuke. With another sigh, Jinnai lets his legs bring him to a vending machine near the park’s gate.

 

He’s not sure how long has passed. He has finished three cans of coffee and two packs of cigarette. He looks down and his eyes feel so heavy. He jolts when his body starts to lean sideways. Jinnai blinks the sleepiness away and wipes his face with his hands. He squints as he notices a patch of orange color on the horizon.

 

"Ah..." His mouth feels dry and his heart falls. Both of his hands balled into fists as he looks down again. Maybe this is karma, he thinks. He should’ve take Daisuke away that night. Jinnai laughs bitterly and shakes his head. He slaps his own face, a couple of times, then takes a deep breath.

 

Jinnai Sho. Wakagashira for Hiramakigumi. Wounds and pains are no stranger for him. Therefore, his face doesn’t show anything even though something in him bleeds and feels so hurt.

 

*****

 

He doesn’t realize how long he’s spent sitting on his futon. His phone is laid in front of him, its screen showing a short message. Very straight-to-the-point-no-emoji-required-short message. He may have read it a hundred times already and he’s sure he hasn’t lost his ability to read. The first thing that goes on his mind is how did Jinnai get his number? But that thought is immediately replaced by: why? Why now? Why when he’s already made a resolution to give up on Jinnai, that message has to come? Why didn’t it come earlier so Daisuke would have an excuse to say no to Mossan?

 

He tightens his grips and hits his own thighs angrily. “Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit! What should I do?” he whimpers.

 

A part of him knows he has the right to refuse to come. Indeed, what Jinnai has done to him is too cruel and Daisuke is sure he won’t be able to gather pieces of his heart if it’s broken more than it already is. But another part of him is trying to push him to stand up and go to the place mentioned in that message. However, his feelings are not all numbed.

 

A soft murmur coming from his side causes him to turn. Mossan is still sleeping soundly. His long arm moves to touch Daisuke’s knee. Daisuke gulps. What has he done? Was he that desperate?

 

Tiny numbers on his phone screen turn in to 04:55 AM. Daisuke gulps again. It’s almost daylight. Even if he go, will Jinnai still be there waiting for him? Surely no one is that determined? But what if he’s really waiting?

 

Mossan moves again in his sleep. He scratches his cheek and mumbles, “Shinchiii...don’t lock the dooor...”

 

***

 

" _Un. Gomen ne_ , Kenta. I’ll just be late a little bit. Hm? _Iie, daijoubu, daijoubu. Un. Mata_."

 

Jinnai sighs as he presses a button to end the conversation with Kenta. He leans sideways against the elevator wall and closes his eyes. It’s so tempting to skip work but staying at home won’t solve anything either. He only needs a good soak and a nap. He still has time before he has to be at his restaurant before lunch.

 

He opens his eyes slowly and met with his own reflection on the lift’s panel. Jinnai snorts. He looks like a mess. His hand touches his hair. It already reaches the hem of his collar. Time to have it cut. Maybe when Hidetoshi has some time to spare, he will make use of the lawyer’s hidden talent.

 

A soft chime signals that he has reached his floor. Straightening his posture, Jinnai fishes into his pocket for his keys. The door slides open slowly and Jinnai is just about to step out when his eyes catch two people standing in front of his apartment.

 

He freezes on his spot. It is possible that the people standing in front of his door got the wrong apartment but there’s only one door across the elevator and Jinnai owns the whole floor. Moreover, one of them is Furu. He won’t mistake Jinnai’s apartment with his own. The tall guy bows respectfully at him but Jinnai’s gaze is already fixated on the other figure standing beside Furu. The boy is currently looking at the floor, like he doesn’t want to meet Jinnai’s eyes.

 

Daisuke.

 

The elevator door moves closed and Jinnai immediately hit the button to keep it open. Once again, Furu bows at him and gently pushing Daisuke’s back forward.

 

"So...I’ll be going,” Furu says and he runs toward the elevator, pushing Jinnai out of the cubicle and pushes the button to his own floor. The door closes behind Jinnai and suddenly he finds it very hard to breathe. His fingers nervously idling with his apartment keys.

 

Daisuke is still not looking at him when he starts to speak. “Umh...thank you for the message...I—“ he says carefully, voice barely audible.

 

"Ano sa," Jinnai cuts in, the corner of his lips forming a small smile, “you don’t have to explain anything to me. You have every right to refuse my invitation. You don’t even need to bother asking Furu to take you here just to explain why you didn’t come. Don’t feel bad about it.”

 

That gets Daisuke to raise his head and looks at Jinnai in mild confuse. “But—“

 

"Truly. It’s okay,” Jinnai doesn’t let him finish. He stares straight in to Daisuke’s eyes, although his heart feels hurt. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

 

It was me. Me alone.

 

For a moment, they just stand there exchanging glances and Jinnai absolutely at a loss as to what Daisuke’s look means. By the second, the pain becomes more unbearable. Gathering all of his strength, he reaches out to caress Daisuke’s cheek then gently pinches it. “Go home. Mossan will be worry,” he says, trying to smile as sincere as he could. “I’ll let Furu know to wait for you downstairs.” Then he turns, walking toward his apartment door. His heart breaks with every step that feels so heavy.

 

"I don’t get it!” Daisuke’s voice stops him. “I absolutely don’t get it!”

 

Jinnai turns around again. “What—“

 

Daisuke is still standing where he is. Both of his hands are clutching the side of his jeans. He looks angry. "Why did you take me here and kissed me that day? Why do you always act so nice to me? Why did you stay at the hospital every night? Why did you kiss me back even though you already have Oumi-san with you? Why did you take care of me to that extent? Why did you call me to the park last night? What did you want to say? Do you think I don’t have feelings? Do you know how it feels? I don’t understand any of it!”

 

Daisuke’s voice is loud and a bit shaky. His face flushes from anger but weirdly, Jinnai feels that Daisuke has every right to be angry. He tries to avert his gaze from Daisuke only to find that he’s not able to. His eyes are glued to the boy.

 

"Jinshan never said anything to me! But do you even know that everything you do only made me hope?! And now you told me to go away, what the hell do you mean by that?”

 

Jinnai is about to open his mouth but once again the look in Daisuke’s eyes silenced him. Honest, hurt, and other emotions Jinnai doesn’t even dare to name. He takes all of those words aimed at him, waiting for an answer to pop inside his head.

 

Daisuke takes a step closer toward Jinnai. He looks like he’s ready to strike Jinnai is Jinnai said event one wrong word, “Playing with people’s feeling like that, what the fuck do you want?!”

 

Jinnai falls silent for a moment before his mouth opens slowly.

 

"You."


	20. Chapter 20

His hands feel numb because he’s been pressing too tightly. Daisuke has never felt this upset and angry until he feels like crying. He doesn’t care if his voice is too loud or his teeth are rattling because of uncontrolled emotions. He wants to hit the man in front of him. He wants to hit him to make him understand just how much Daisuke...falls for him.

 

" Playing with people’s feeling like that, what the fuck do you want?" he demands, fists ready to attack anytime.

 

But the answer freezes him on his spot.

 

"You," Jinnai says curtly. Almost unheard but Daisuke’s ear still catches it.

 

His hand falls beside his body slowly and he can only look at Jinnai. Everything he has in his mind seems to be wiped out and his anger is mixed with other feelings that make him unable to react.

 

Jinnai straightens his posture and faces Daisuke, his eyes focus. His trademark small smirk is not present. “I absolutely don’t know the answer to any of your questions,” Jinnai starts calmly, “I even don’t understand why I did all that. I only know that I wanted to do it and I never thought that it was wrong. I just wanted to help you. I wanted to make sure that you were alright. I wanted you to feel safe. But in fact, I ended up hurting you.”

 

Daisuke wants to counter it but at the same time, he doesn’t want to lie or deny anything.

 

"I..." Jinnai takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry for not saying anything to you that night. I thought, you don’t need more problems on your plate. I’m sorry that it upset you.”

 

Daisuke scoffs at Jinnai’s head bowed down toward him. “More problems?”

 

"Yes. I’m a yakuza, remember? If you hang around me, you’d definitely be dragged in to any form of problems inside or with other groups. You will be followed where ever you go and probably not by Furu only. I absolutely don’t think it’s the kind of life you deserve. Mossan...probably would be able to protect you better, since there are Shinichi and the others there. I’m alone here and I cannot be by your side all the time.”

 

Daisuke’s mouth opens and shuts again. He blinks while his brain tries to process Jinnai’s reasoning. “Wait. Does this mean Jinshan really want to shoo me away?”

 

Jinnai shrugs slowly, like he’s accepted it, “I was only trying to show you the picture.”

 

"The picture..." Daisuke repeats mockingly. “So! If you really has came to that conclusion, then why the hell did you ask me to meet you?” Daisuke gulps.

 

"Because I’m a fool who let himself hope and think that maybe all of that won’t matter for you,” Jinnai answers. He takes a step closer to Daisuke and the younger man gulps because after so long, Jinnai is now standing so close to him again. Daisuke can smell the vague cologne mixed with tobacco and a little hint of coffee.

 

His breath hitches when Jinnai raises one hand to touch the side of Daisuke’s neck. The tip of Jinnai’s fingers run smoothly across the area near the back of his ear.

 

"It seems that I’m already too late,” he murmurs sadly.

 

By reflect, Daisuke swats Jinnai’s hand away and covers the spot with his own hand. Shame and guilt take over in seconds. He can feel his face grows warmer and he starts to stammer. He forgot about Mossan. The man bit him there last night and what Jinnai saw must be the red mark he left.

 

Jinnai gave a small smile and pats Daisuke’s head gently, “I’ve told you, right? You don’t need to explain anything. But thank you for coming to see me, Daisuke.”

 

Again, Daisuke swats Jinnais’ hand away. His head lowered while he looks at the tip of his shoes which almost touched with Jinnai’s. That close but why does it feel so hard to cross the distance that is only centimetres away? Suddenly it feels so hard to breathe. His feelings are still mixed and his chest is hurting. From what he can understand from Jinnai’s words, there’s no doubt they feel the same about each other. Jinnai also has admitted that he wants Daisuke but why does this feel so hard? Why is he so stubborn?

 

There’s only one thing he can do and Daisuke doesn’t waste any more minute to slap Jinnai. Not hard but his palm lands square on Jinnai’s cheek.

 

"Baka!" he says a little bit shakily. "Jinshan no baka!" he slaps the man again, not as hard but repeatedly. "Baka, baka, baka, baka!"

 

Jinnai looks surprised and a little bit shocked but the small repeated assaults. He catches both of Daisuke’s hands and holds those hands although he doesn’t do anything to push those hands away from him.

 

Daisuke struggles, trying to release his hands from Jinnai’s hold but the man holds him tight. “Don’t you realize that I like you so much? Then what should I do when Jinshan didn’t say anything then Mossan came along and he said that he likes me? Did you really expect me to wait for you? I have feelings, you asshole!” he rants, voice breaking in to sobs.

 

Jinnai shakes his head, he doesn’t know why. Probably to stop Daisuke’s rant because he won’t be able to handle it if he has to hear any more if it will only slash on his already wounded heart; or maybe to say that Daisuke is wrong but right now, he can’t stop the boy.

 

"If, if you do want me, why did you stop? If I didn’t even come here, would you really not do anything? That’s it? Just like that? Am I not that worthy to fight for?”

 

Jinnai desperately shakes his head now. He clenches Daisuke’s hands.

 

"Jya, nande?" Daisuke insists. “Why do you insist to make me go away? Is is because you already has a boyfriend? Tell me truthfully!”

 

This time, it’s Jinnai’s turn to blink in confuse. "Boyfriend?"

 

"Don’t think that I don’t know! The one you introduced to me at the supermarket! He’s your boyfriend, right? I’m not blind!” Daisuke is seriously trying to pry his hands off Jinnai’s hold now but only to find Jinnai tightening his grip every time.

 

Jinnai set his gaze straight in to Daisuke’s eyes and denies it firmly. “He’s not my boyfriend. He used to be. But now we’re just friends. You can ask Furu if you want. Or Mossan, if you have to.”

 

"Dakara, nande?!" Daisuke repeats, looking at Jinnai with stubbornness in his eyes.

 

Jinnai releases a soft sigh. His hold on Daisuke’s hands finally loosens and he rubs the back of Daisuke’s hand lovingly. “When I think about it, I don’t have any reason...” he then takes a deep breath, gathering all of his strength to take another step closer toward Daisuke so the tips of their shoes touch each other. The tip of his nose touches Daisuke’s hair and he whispers, sadly, “...I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”

 

Daisuke breathes slowly. He can feel his heart beats so loud until he thinks he’ll gone deaf. He nods and that makes his forehead touches Jinnai’s lips. He holds his breath when Jinnai doesn’t move but the man then presses his lips lightly against Daisuke’s forehead.

 

Daisuke shifts, burying his face in to the crook of Jinnai’s neck and let Jinnai buries the lower part of his own face in to Daisuke’s hair. They stay like that for a long moment, like trying to understand what just happened and at the same time enjoying each other’s closeness.

 

"Jinshan," Daisuke murmurs.

 

Jinnai laughs softly, “Weird pet name.”

 

"I’m the only one who can use it,” Daisuke quips, moving his head so he can look at Jinnai’s face.

 

Jinnai wants to laugh. At the same time, he’s forced to realize that this boy, who lately made his life a little bit difficult, is possibly the person who will make him happy. He blinks when he finds Daisuke is looking at him a little bashfully. Daisuke’s ear and neck are brightly red. He looks back questioningly.

 

"Can I...kiss you, Jinshan?”

 

This time, he laughs for real. "Oh, Daisukee..." he shakes his head in delight. Pretending not to see the pout taking residence on Daisuke’s mouth, Jinnai brings his face closer to him.

 

Daisuke gulps, watching in anticipation as Jinnai closes his eyes. Their foreheads touch and Jinnai seems to be waiting. Daisuke bites his own lips. This is different than before. There’s no him getting startled or Jinnai who’s trying to comfort him. There’s no confusion or unanswered question (hopefully). This is them. Standing in front of each other, so close, with the same feelings and everything is clear now, right? He doesn’t need to wonder again. Right?

 

Jinnai softly squeeze the hands he’s still holding and that’s all Daisuke needs to start moving, pressing his lips against Jinnai’s. He can heard Jinnai draws a sharp breath before smiling. The soft pressure holds only for a few seconds until Jinnai lets Daisuke pulls his hands away so he can circle his arms around Jinnai’s neck. The boy releases a small moan when Jinnai hugs him back, snaking his arms around Daisuke’s waist. They pull each other closer and start kissing.

 

There’s no rush. Only soft kisses and affectionate pecks, they even barely made a sound but there’s still some sense that they need it. Daisuke touches the side of Jinnai’s face, lovingly caressing Jinnai’s hairline while Jinnai runs his hand along Daisuke’s back. Jinnai laughs softly and Daisuke frowns but Jinnai kisses him again. Daisuke decides not to ask and kisses the man back. Jinnai kisses Daisuke’s jawline then rests his forehead against Daisuke’s shoulder while Daisuke presses the side of his face against Jinnai’s head. His fingers move to play with the strands of Jinnai’s hair that fall near Jinnai’s collar.

 

"Gods, I’m so sleepy,” Jinnai chuckles.

 

Daisuke frowns again. He looks slightly offended. “What does that mean? Making out with me makes you sleepy?”

 

"Hahahaha, no, sorry. I mean, " Jinnai lifts his head to look at Daisuke. “I haven’t got any sleep.”

 

Realizing Jinnai’s mean, Daisuke nods awkwardly. “You really waited for me all night long?”

 

"I did say I’d waited till whatever time, right?”

 

Daisuke grimaces. "Gomen,"

 

Jinnai straightens up and pinches Daisuke’s cheek. “Nevermind.” He releases Daisuke from his embrace and raises both of his arms up to stretch and yawns. “Aaaah, I want to slep~”

 

"Umh..." Daisuke stays where he is, looking more awkward by the minute.

 

Jinnai throws an amused look at the boy and one of his eyebrows shoots up. “You can sleep with me. If you want.”

 

Daisuke’s face turns crimson in a second as he hits Jinnai’s arm none-too-gently. However, Jinnai grabs that and looks straight as Daisuke. “I mean it. I have to work later so I really need to sleep and I definitely won’t say no if you sleep with me. You can stay here. If you want.”

 

Daisuke chews on his lower lip. He shifts his weight between his legs a couple of times. He won’t be lying by saying he’s not happy. It’s more than that. He wants to scream and shout. “Umh, does this mean...just this time? Or...”

 

Jinnai flicks the tip of Daisuke’s nose with his index finger. “This is something that doesn’t need any explanation, right?”

 

"Ah. So, sou desu ne," Daisuke giggles, "Umh...and by sleeping with you, do you mean...”

 

This time, the corner of Jinnai’s mouth shoots up in to a smirk again. He brings his face closer to Daisuke’s ear, “As for that one, you’ll have to be patient. I just need to sleep now. But don’t you worry, you will enjoy it when the time comes,” he teasingly nibbles on Daisuke’s earlobe before pulling away.

 

"Jinshan!!" Daisuke yelps, face already turning bright as red as momiji leaves in autumn.

 

Jinnai laughs heartily and uses that chance to steal a kiss from Daisuke before turning around and unlock the door to his apartment. Daisuke is still standing where he is when the huge door is opened.

 

"Hontou ni, daijoubu desu ka?" he whispers, unsure.

 

Jinnai smiles gently and reaches out his hand to Daisuke. He tilts his head, signaling Daisuke to follow him in.

 

Daisuke stares at the outreached hand. For some reasons he can’t fathom, he’s still a little doubtful. He’s scared, to be exact. He remembers his nightmare; outreached hand, trying to grab him. He can feel goosebumps along his spine. But this hand seems so warm and inviting. If he takes it, something good will happen, right? But he won’t be able to go back. If he wants to run, now is the time, right? But he’s already here. If he only wanted to go, why did he insisted on meeting Jinnai and demanded explanation from him?

 

Gathering all of his courage, Daisuke takes Jinnai’s hand.

 

Ah, kore deshou. He thought as he smiles to Jinnai.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's done! I'm sorry to make you wait this long, I have no excuse. I can only say thank you to those of you who still lurks around to check. I hope you enjoy this <333


End file.
